The Clock Tower
by Purplelicious Violetta
Summary: Apa kau pernah mendengar dongeng Rapunzel seorang gadis cantik yang dikurung dipuncak menara? Kisah Rapunzel disini bukanlah gadis baik hati yang memanjangkan rambutnya. Disini –Rapunzel lebih kejam dari sang penyihir yang mengurung dirinya didalam menara. Ia memanjangkan usianya, menjadi sesosok makhluk yang tidak bisa diterima oleh teori ilmiah duniamu. / Chap 10 up!
1. Gadis di Puncak Menara

**THE CLOCK TOWER**

by **PurpleliciousVioletta**

**.**

Inspired of **The Struggle Within****: Clock Tower II**

**.**

"_...-_kun_..."_

_Sang _Countess_ terus ditarik paksa menuju menara jam yang berada di puncak kastil itu. Ujung gaunnya yang berwarna _cream_ cerah sudah kotor karena terseret secara kasar. Ia terus mengucap satu nama –berharap orang yang ia sebut akan datang menolongnya. Ia sudah lelah menangis sejak tadi. Namun rasa sakit yang menjalar diwajahnya begitu perih hingga ia tak mampu menahan butiran air yang terus keluar dari matanya._

"_...-_kun_..."_

_Ia sudah mengucap nama itu ribuan kali dalam tangisnya. Beberapa kali ia memberontak untuk melepaskan diri dari tangan kekar milik pria yang menariknya kini. Namun, kekuatannya jelas tidak sebanding. Ia malah mendapatkan cacian, tamparan, bahkan pukulan di seluruh badannya. Terlihat jelas lingkar berwarna biru keunguan di sekitar mata kirinya._

"_Berhenti mengucap nama pria jalang itu!"_

"_K-kumohon, Orochimaru. Biarkan aku melihatnya sekali saja."_

_Plak!_

_Sebuah tamparan yang sangat kuat kembali mendarat di pipinya yang sudah tampak memerah. Gadis itu meringis. Kini bukan lagi hatinya yang tersakiti, namun tubuhnya sudah sangat mengerikan. Kekerasan pada fisiknya sudah tidak sanggup ia terima lagi. Muncul dendam dan kebencian yang terus memuncak pada pria yang menariknya dengan kasar ini –Orochimaru. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan pria yang ia kasihi. Hanya itu._

"_Ingat, _Ojou-sama_, saat ini kau sudah menjadi milikku. Berhenti menyebut nama pria jalang itu dihadapanku! Atau seluruh klanmu akan menemui ajalnya dit__iang gantungan__." Orochimaru membuka pintu menara itu dengan kasar. Terlihat anak tangga yang cukup banyak itu mengarah keatas –ke puncak menara jam kastil. Ia kembali menyeret _countess_ dari klan Hyuuga itu dengan kasar._

"_Aku sudah bermurah hati hanya menaklukkan klanmu –bukan melenyapkan kalian!"_

_Cuih!_

_Orochimaru mengusap cairan kental yang terasa hangat dari wajah pucatnya. Kemudian ia menatap tajam kearah _countess_ yang meludahi wajahnya –memperlihatkan kelereng matanya yang seperti ular, membuat sang _countess_ merasa ngeri. "Sudah cukup, Hinata! Kau perempuan jalang!"_

_Orochimaru kembali menarik paksa sang _countess_ –Hinata, namun kali ini cukup kuat sehingga tubuh mungil Hinata terbanting diantara tangga-tangga yang sangat keras itu. Ia kembali diseret dengan paksa hingga beberapa bagian gaunnya robek. Tidak hanya itu, tubuhnya kembali penuh luka goresan yang terasa sangat perih saat bergesekan dengan anak-anak tangga yang ia lalui._

"_Berhenti, Bajingan! Sampai aku benar-benar mati, aku tidak sudi menjadi milikmu! A-aku..." Hinata terus terisak._

_Terlihat sebuah pintu kayu yang berdebu di ujung anak tangga. Orochimaru segera mengetuknya beberapa kali dengan satu tangan yang ia kepal. Sementara tangan satu lagi masih menggenggam kuat pergelangan Hinata yang sudah memerah. "Yakushi!"_

_Suara pintu itu berdecit kuat seperti engsel-engsel pintunya sudah rusak saat terbuka. Seorang pria berkacamata bulat dengan bingkai kacamata yang tipis berdiri didepan pintu. Ia menyeringai saat melihat Hinata._

"_K-kabuto-_san_?"_

_Hinata terkesiap. Ia dapat merasakan darahnya mengalir dan terpompa dengan cepat oleh jantungnya. "Selamat malam, _Ojou-sama_." Kabuto tersenyum, kemudian memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya. "Aku turut bersedih atas jatuhnya klan Hyuuga," lanjutnya._

_Lidah Hinata masih terasa kelu. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kabuto, tangan kanan ayahnya –Hyuuga Hiashi, ternyata berkhianat. Bukankah dahulu ia pernah bersumpah untuk setia melayani klannya?_

"_K-kau..." masih kelu. "K-kau pengkhianat, K-kabuto-_san_?"_

_Kabuto hanya te__rkekeh__. "Ayolah, _Ojou-sama_. Orochimaru-_sama_ telah menjanjikan harta dan kekuasaan yang melebihi klan Hyuuga kepadaku. Sementara menjadi tangan kanan ayahmu, aku terus menerus dicaci, bahkan dihina!" Wajah Kabuto berubah saat mengucapkan kalimatnya yang terakhir._

_Iris _lavender_ Hinata bergetar._

"_Sudah cukup reuni kalian!" ucap Orochimaru kemudian. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuh Hinata dengan kasar kearah Kabuto. Kabuto menangkap tubuh mungil Hinata yang kemudian ia hempaskan lagi ke lantai kayu yang berdecit. Tubuh Hinata sudah sangat sakit. Beberapa bagian di wajahnya dan tubuhnya sudah lebam akibat perlakuan kasar Orochimaru._

"_Ayo pergi, Yakushi!" panggil Orochimaru yang sudah menuruni anak tangga duluan._

_Kabuto menampakkan seringainya kepada Hinata. "Kini derajatmu sudah lebih rendah dariku, Hinata. Kau hanya tawanan sekarang!" ucap Kabuto. Hinata berusaha bangkit dan memohon kepada Kabuto. Ia mendekap kaki jenjang Kabuto. Air matanya terus mengalir._

"_Aku mohon kepadamu, Kabuto. Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu, asalkan aku diberi kesempatan bertemu sekali lagi dengan keluargaku dan..."_

"_Pria jalang itu?" potong Kabuto. "Kau akan segera melihatnya, Hinata. Kau akan melihatnya besok di tiang pemenggal kepala." Kabuto menendang tubuh Hinata yang mendekap kakinya. Alhasil, Hinata terpelanting karena tendangan kuat Kabuto. Kemudian pria dengan surai abu-abu itu mengunci pintu menara dan pergi._

_Hinata bangkit dan duduk bersandar di salah satu tiang. "A-aku..." Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir, namun wajahnya masih basah karena sisa air matanya tadi. "A-aku mengutukmu, Orochimaru!" ucapnya disela tangisnya._

"_Aku akan tetap hidup. Aku akan memainkan jiwa yang tinggal di kastil ini!"_

**- Chapter I -  
><strong>

"Jangan khawatir, Kushina. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Pria berambut kuning cerah itu membelai lembut punggung tangan isterinya –berharap sang isteri mampu menepis semua kekhawatiran yang menyelimuti jiwanya. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit khawatir seperti Kushina –isterinya, namun tidak berlebihan. Wajah Kushina sudah memucat sejak tadi. "Asalkan anak-anak tidak tahu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya lagi.

Kushina memberanikan diri menegakkan wajahnya setelah sejak tadi menunduk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Kekhawatiran masih menyelimutinya. Namun senyuman Minato seakan mengatakan bila semuanya-akan-baik-baik-saja. "Sudahlah, Kushina."

Kushina kembali menunduk. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

"Tadi sore Naruto menghubungiku. Dia bilang, mereka akan sampai malam ini jika tidak ada halangan." Kushina kembali menatap _sapphire_ milik Minato –suaminya. "Kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang menunggu mereka," ucap Minato lagi. Kushina menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin bersamamu menunggu mereka."

Minato kembali tersenyum. Diusapnya pelan pucuk kepala Kushina. Surai merah Kushina ia belai lembut. Minato sungguh mencintai isterinya itu yang telah memberikannya seorang putra yang sangat ia banggakan –Naruto.

Suasana pasca makan malam mereka sangat sunyi –mengingat hanya mereka berdua dan seorang perawat kastil ini. Tinggal di kastil ini adalah kutukan bagi Minato dan Kushina. Awalnya Minato memang tergiur dengan harga kastil ini yang sangat murah. Minato dan Kushina pun menemui sang pemilik kastil.

Seorang pria tua berambut hitam panjang mengklaim dirinya sebagai pemilik kastil ini. Proses jual-beli kastil ini pun terkesan aneh. Sang pemilik meminta setetes darah Minato dan Kushina sebagai simbol penyerahan kepemilikan kastil ini. Walau aneh, Minato dan Kushina seperti tersihir untuk tetap melakukan permintaan pria tua itu. Dan konsekuensi yang harus mereka terima setelah itu adalah–

–hidup mereka bergantung pada kastil ini.

Mereka takkan bisa lepas dari kastil ini sebelum kutukan yang kini menimpa mereka musnah. _Yeah_, kutukan. Sang pemilik sebelumnya sudah berumur lebih dari ratusan tahun –nyaris menjadi makhluk abadi. Namun, menjadi makhluk abadi yang dimaksud tidaklah menyenangkan. Ia tidak dapat merasakan kenikmatan duniawinya. Sebanyak apapun dan selezat apapun makanan yang ia makan, ia tidak akan merasa kenyang. Sebanyak apapun dan senikmat apapun minuman yang dapat membuatnya mabuk, itu tidak akan terasa. Sebanyak apapun ia melakukan seks dengan banyak wanita, tidak pernah bisa memuaskan nafsunya. Ia tidak akan bisa mati sebelum mengalihkan kutukan itu kepada orang lain untuk tinggal di kastil itu.

Maka, beberapa hari setelah Minato dan Kushina menempati kastil itu, sang pemilik sebelumnya yang diketahui bernama Orochimaru tewas secara mengenaskan. Untung bagi mereka, seorang wanita misterius yang selalu merawat kastil ini membantu mereka –mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada hidup mereka. Hanya ada dua pilihan untuk menyelamatkan mereka menjadi makhluk abadi –mengalihkan kutukan itu, atau mematahkan kutukan itu. Tsunade –wanita misterius yang merawat kastil itu, tidak pernah memberitahu mereka bagaimana cara mematahkan kutukan itu. Ia hanya mengatakan sebuah jawaban ambigu, _"Jika ia datang, kutukan itu akan musnah dengan sendirinya"_.

Jika saja tidak ada kutukan itu, Kushina dan Minato bisa saja pindah dan membeli rumah yang lebih megah dari kastil ini. Namun, tentang kutukan itu, mereka tidak menceritakannya kepada putra mereka. Karena itu, Minato sengaja mengirim putra mereka ke luar negeri untuk menimba ilmu. Ia takut –jika terlalu lama di kastil ini bersama mereka, putra mereka juga terkena kutukan itu.

Tahun ini Naruto berencana menjenguk keadaan orangtuanya yang tinggal di 'rumah baru' mereka. Ia juga mengajak Sasuke –sahabatnya, yang juga hubungan keluarga mereka juga bersahabat. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto bukanlah mengajaknya, mungkin lebih tepatnya memaksanya untuk ikut menghabiskan liburan musim panas tahun ini di Konoha.

Teetth.

Terdengar suara bel dari pintu depan yang ditekan beberapa kali oleh seseorang. Wajah Minato tampak sumringah. "Kurasa mereka sudah sampai," ucap Minato kemudian.

"Biar aku yang membukakan pintu." Kushina langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menuju pintu ruang makan itu. Di putarnya kenop pintu, kemudian ia hilang dari pandangan Minato dibalik pintu itu. Setelah Kushina hilang dari pandangannya, wajahnya langsung berubah 180 derajat. Ia tampak khawatir seperti Kushina tadi. Ia menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan saling bertautan. "_Kami_-_sama_..."

"Kyaaa~"

Teriakan Kushina membuat doa yang akan dipanjatkan tertunda. Ia lebih memilih melihat keadaan Kushina yang sedang membukakan pintu. "Kushina!"

Betapa terkejutnya Minato saat melihat Kushina yang tak sadarkan diri tepat di depan pintu utama kastil itu. Samar-samar Minato melihat sebuah bayangan putih berdiri di luar pintu. Lama kelamaan bayangan putih itu semakin terlihat jelas –menampakkan sesosok gadis cantik dengan surai _indigo_. Kelereng _lavender_nya nyaris tampak putih. Gaun putihnya tampak berkilauan. Tubuh Minato seketika sulit digerakkan. Jantungnya terasa terus berpacu dengan cepat –sehingga darahnya mengalir dengan cepat.

"K-ku-mohon..." Lidah Minato juga terasa sangat kelu untuk berucap. "K-kumohon, _Ohime-sama_. J-jangan g-ganggu dia!"

Sosok gadis tadi tampak tersenyum –mungkin lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai. Urat-urat disekitar matanya muncul dalam hitungan sepersekian detik –sehingga sosok gadis cantik itu tampak mengerikan. Kedua tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan sebatas siku saling bertaut di depan perutnya.

**.**

Stasiun kereta Konoha hari itu sangat ramai –walau hari itu adalah hari senin. Namun karena minggu itu adalah liburan musim panas, jadi wajar saja jika lokasi sarana dan prasarana umum di Konoha sangat ramai. Dua orang pemuda baru saja keluar dari sebuah gerbong kereta yang berhenti di stasiun itu. Mereka cukup kesulitan untuk keluar dari stasiun itu.

Namun kegigihan salah seorang pemuda yang berambut _blonde_ itu, membuat mereka lebih cepat keluar dari kerumunan manusia itu. Setelah keluar dari stasiun itu, pria _blonde_ tadi meletakkan sebuah tas jinjing yang ia pegang sedari tadi untuk melepas lelah sejenak. Sementara pemuda satu lagi duduk sebuah kursi panjang. Ia mengelap peluh yang sedikit membasahi wajah _stoic_-nya.

"_I'm_ _back_! Namikaze Naruto _is_ _back_!" pria _blonde_ itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya kearah langit –sembari berimajinasi dengan beberapa efek suara seperti pahlawan dan orang nomor satu di dunia. Ia tersenyum lima jari –memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

Pletak!

Pukulan keras mendarat diatas kepalanya –membuyarkan imajinasinya. "_Ittai_, Sasuke!" ringisnya sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit berdenyut-denyut. Pemuda yang memukulnya hanya menatapnya datar. "Hentikan imajinasi anehmu, Naruto! Orang-orang melihat kearah kita."

"Orang-orang bukan menatap kita, tapi menatapku! Mereka hanya kagum melihat ketampananku, Sasuke!"

Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya berdecih dan menghela napasnya dalam. Ia segera bangkit dan menuju tepi jalan. Kemudian ia menghentikan sebuah taksi untuk mereka tumpangi. Sasuke kemudian menyuruh Naruto segera masuk kedalam mobil.

"Mereka heran mengapa ada orang bodoh bersamaku!"

**.**

"Yang benar saja, Naruto. Apa kita salah rumah?"

Sasuke sangat kagum melihat suasana yang begitu asri. Di tempat ini –di depan sebuah bangunan seperti kastil tua, mereka berdiri setelah turun dari taksi. Ia sungguh kagum, namun tidak ia perlihatkan didepan Naruto. Naruto berkacak pinggang. "Tentu saja tidak, Sasuke!" Ia tersenyum lebar. "_Tou_-_chan_ bilang, rumah ini dahulu kastil. Aku tidak yakin nama kastil itu, aku lupa!"

Sasuke mendecih.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak masuk sekarang?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Ia melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam –tampak gugup. "Aku takut bila kita salah rumah!"

Gubrak!

Ucapan polos Naruto mampu membuat Sasuke langsung _sweatdrop_ seketika. Bukankah tadi Naruto dengan percaya diri jika rumah megah ini adalah rumah orang tuanya?

Kriiet.

Gerbang di depan mereka terbuka pelan –menimbulkan suara berdecit yang menyakitkan telinga. Seorang wanita berambut pirang muncul seorang wanita memakai _yukata_ tipis berwarna hijau. Wanita itu menatap tajam kearah Naruto, kemudian kearah Sasuke. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat Sasuke. Kelereng matanya tampak bergetar –terkejut.

"S-siapa k-kalian?" tanya wanita itu kemudian. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat. Tatapannya masih melekat pada sosok Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah anak Namikaze Minato!" ucapnya bangga. Mendengar jawaban itu, wanita itu terpejam sejenak. Anehnya, tubuhnya tidak lagi bergetar hebat seperti tadi. Ia sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang terkejut. Kemudian wanita itu kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto.

"Oh, ternyata kau anak Minato-_sama_. Masuklah!" Wanita itu membuka gerbang lebih lebar sehingga Naruto dan Sasuke dapat masuk kedalam halaman depan rumah itu. Naruto langsung terkesiap –kagum. Bangunan megah itu bukan tampak seperti kastil –bangunan itu memang kastil! Sebuah menara jam yang menjulang tinggi di puncak kastil itu, membuat kastil itu benar-benar kastil yang sering ditampilkan dalam film-film.

Rerumputan hijau yang terlihat sangat terawat tampak begitu indah. Jalan dengan lebar sekitar 1 meter yang terbuat dari batu sungai itu terlihat seperti sebuah karpet yang menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kagumnya.

"Minato-_sama_ sudah menunggu kalian sejak semalam," ucap wanita itu sambil berjalan mendahului mereka menuju kedalam kastil. Naruto mengikuti langkah wanita itu dengan sesekali berputar karena kagum dengan halaman depan kastil itu. Sementara Sasuke masih mematung karena takjub.

Kastil ini sungguh indah luar biasa. Apalagi keadaan yang begitu tenang dan asri. Kemudian _onyx_ milik Sasuke tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah sosok yang jauh dari jarak pandangnya –sehingga terlihat samar. Namun ia yakin jika ia tidak salah menangkap sosok itu. Sosok putih itu terlihat seperti gadis yang memakai gaun _western_ klasik. Dan anehnya, sosok itu –

–tersenyum kepadanya, diatas menara jam di puncak kastil.

**.**

****つずく****

**.**


	2. Teka-teki Sang Pelayan

**THE CLOCK TOWER**

by **PurpleliciousVioletta**

**.**

Inspired of **The Struggle Within****: Clock Tower II**

**.**

"_Okaa_-_chan_..."

Minato meletakkan kembali sebuah handuk kecil yang sebelumnya ia celupkan kedalam baskom berisi air hangat di kening Kushina. Sementara Naruto menggenggam lembut tangan ibunya. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu khawatir akan keadaan ibunya.

"Apa yang terjadi, _Tou_-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian bangkit dan berdiri disebelah Sasuke.

Minato tampak sedikit gugup saat akan menjawab pertanyaan putra semata wayangnya –Naruto. Naruto tidak menyadarinya, namun Sasuke merasakan kecurigaan kepada ayah Naruto yang notabene adalah rekan ayahnya juga. Ia dapat merasakan jika Minato sedang galau. "_Etto_..."

Sasuke semakin mencurigai Minato.

"_Okaa_-_chan_ h-hanya kelelahan," ucapnya sedikit gugup. "B-benar! _Okaa_-_chan_ kelelahan karena terlalu bersemangat membersihkan rumah ini untuk menyambut kalian!" lanjut Minato.

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar tidur Minato dan Kushina diketuk seseorang.

"Ini aku," ucap orang itu. Minato yang mengetahui siapa yang meminta izin untuk masuk, segera membuka pintu. Wanita berambut pirang tadi. Ia membawa sebuah nampan berisi bubur dan teh hangat. "Aku membuat sarapan untuk Kushina-_sama_." Ia meletakkan nampan tersebut di meja kecil di samping ranjang Kushina.

"_Arigatou_, Tsunade-_san_." Tsunade –wanita tadi, hanya mengangguk. Lagi-lagi ia menatap lekat kepada Sasuke yang juga menatapnya curiga. Seringai tipis tercipta di wajah Tsunade.

"Tsunade-_san_, tolong tunjukkan kamar mereka. Biarkan mereka istirahat dulu!" perintah Minato. Tsunade hanya tersenyum, lalu memandu Naruto dan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo. Aku akan tunjukkan kamar kalian."

Ketiga manusia itu menyusuri lorong-lorong yang luas itu dalam diam. Sepanjang lorong ini hanya ada satu pintu –yang menuju kamar Naruto. Di sepanjang lorong itu terpasang lukisan-lukisan berukuran sedang. Di ujung lorong terdapat lukisan besar. Lukisan itu menggambarkan sosok seorang gadis cantik dengan iris _lavender_ yang memakai gaun mewah berwarna putih. Ia memegang sebuah payung yang digunakan untuk memayungi surai _indigo_nya yang digerai. Senyuman tipis dan rona merah muda menghiasi wajah gadis itu. Sekilas –gadis itu seperti sedang menatap siapa saja yang menatap matanya. Lukisan itu pun –terkesan hidup.

Sasuke tertegun saat lukisan itu. Gadis dalam lukisan itu persis seperti gadis yang tersenyum kepadanya di atas menara jam.

"Ini adalah kamar Naruto-_sama_. Jika butuh apa-apa katakan saja padaku," pesan Tsunade sesaat setelah membuka satu-satunya pintu kamar dilorong itu. Naruto tampak sumringah melihat kamarnya yang begitu luas –hampir tiga kali luas kamarnya di rumah lama mereka. Ia segera melempar tas ranselnya yang berisi pakaian ke lantai, lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang _king_ _size_ dalam kamar itu.

Tsunade ikut masuk kedalam itu, kemudian membuka gorden panjang yang menutupi jendela panjang yang menyajikan pemandangan alam yang sangat alami. "Di kamar mandi sudah aku siapkan peralatan mandi untukmu," pesan Tsunade –lagi. Wanita itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang berdiri didepan pintu –menatap lukisan gadis cantik di ujung lorong.

"Uchiha-_san_..."

Sasuke langsung terkejut saat tangan Tsunade menyentuh pundak kirinya. "Ayo. Aku akan tunjukkan kamarmu." Tsunade menutup pintu kamar Naruto –membiarkan sang penghuni kamar beristirahat sejenak sebelum makan siang.

"Kau tahu aku Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke heran –padahal mereka belum saling mengenal. Ia masih berdiri didepan kamar Naruto.

Tsunade berbalik dan tersenyum aneh pada Sasuke. "Tentu saja. Sejak dahulu, klan Uchiha masih sama –mata _onyx_, rambut hitam, wajah _stoic_, dan yang paling khas adalah–" Tsunade menggantung ucapannya –membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran pada Tsunade.

"Adalah?" Sasuke mencoba memancing Tsunade untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tsunade malah berbalik dan menatap lukisan gadis cantik dihadapannya. "Kau tahu. Legenda Sharingan."

**- Chapter II -  
><strong>

Pikiran Sasuke masih diliputi rasa penasaran pada gadis dalam lukisan itu. Sasuke merasa rahasia besar antara Tsunade, Minato, dan gadis dalam lukisan itu. Ia ingin bertanya pada Naruto, namun ia takut jika Naruto bermulut besar.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Cih!"

'_Pasti_ _Naruto_,' batin Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke masih tetap terbaring. Lagi pula, jika itu Naruto, mustahil ia akan mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Biasanya Naruto akan langsung masuk. Apalagi rumah ini adalah rumah orangtuanya.

Tok Tok Tok.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

'_Mungkin_ _Tsunade_-san,' batinnya lagi.

_Yeah_, mungkin saja itu Tsunade.

"Masuk saja. Pintunya tidak terkunci." Sasuke kembali menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya –berharap rasa penasaran di hatinya tidak terlalu mengusiknya dan membuat ia menjadi gila karena memikirkan hal-hal aneh hari ini. Sudah cukup perjalanannya hari ini yang sungguh melelahkan –pesawat di _delay_ selama 4 jam, perjalanan dari bandara menuju stasiun yang sangat macet, dan kemudian ia harus berdesak-desakan untuk keluar dari stasiun.

Sungguh perjalanan yang melelahkan.

Namun, tidak ada orang yang memasuki kamar itu setelah Sasuke menunggu beberapa menit.

Tok Tok Tok.

'_Cih_! _Menyebalkan_!' batin Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju pintu kamar. Ia sungguh ingin menghajar orang yang mengganggu istirahatnya. Padahal ia sudah memberi izin kepada orang itu untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Apa kau gi–"

Sasuke terperanjat. Tidak ada seorangpun didepan kamarnya. Ia melihat kearah kanan dan kiri lorong, dan hasilnya sama –tidak ada orang. Matanya kemudian menatap lurus kedepan –kearah pintu kamar lain yang berhadapan dengan kamarnya. Pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit –menampakan sedikit cahaya putih yang berasal dari dalam kamar. Terdengar senandung lembut dari dalam kamar. Rasa penasaran yang tadi coba ia pendam kini memuncak. Apalagi ia menebak jika di dalam kamar itu ada gadis dalam lukisan tadi.

Aroma lembut bunga _lavender_ mulai menyeruak –memenuhi indera penciumannya. Begitu lembut. Perlahan, Sasuke melangkah –hingga kini ia sudah berada ditengah lorong, antara pintu kamarnya dan pintu kamar lain dihadapannya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak sangat kencang –hingga ubun-ubunnya juga terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"...-_kun_? Apa itu kau?" suara lembut seorang gadis yang berasal dari dalam kamar membuat ia tersihir untuk memasuki kamar itu. Ia mendorong pintu itu perlahan –hingga menimpulkan bunyi khas pintu yang terbuka. Kini Sasuke dapat melihat jelas isi kamar itu –cat dinding berwarna _violet_ dengan corak bunga lili. Aroma _lavender_ semakin tajam menyerang indera penciumannya –membuatnya terbuai akan sensasi lembut yang ditimbulkan.

_Onyx_ Sasuke menangkap sosok gadis yang sedang menatapnya melalui cermin rias yang sangat besar. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut sebelum berbalik.

Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu.

"Ternyata benar kau. Aku sudah menunggumu. Aku kira kau tidak akan datang," gadis manis itu kembali berucap –membuat tanda tanya besar dihati Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal gadis itu. Dan yang lebih anehnya, gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama lain –bukan namanya. Gadis itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Penampilanmu sedikit berbeda. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu!"

Gadis itu melepaskan pelukkannya –menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar. "Katakan padaku, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Gadis bernama Hinata itu tiba-tiba menjinjit dan mengecup bibir Sasuke. Lembut –dan pelan. Lama kelamaan gadis itu semakin berani –melumat bibir Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke seperti tersihir –ia membalas ciuman gadis itu. Ia tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri.

Ciuman mereka semakin liar. Sasuke membaringkan tubuh gadis itu di ranjang tak jauh dari mereka berdiri –tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Gadis itu semakin mengeluarkan suara-suara lembut yang memancing gairah Sasuke. Di tambah lagi, gerakan-gerakan kecil gadis itu terasa erotis bagi Sasuke.

Ciuman Sasuke semakin turun –ke leher putih Hinata.

"Uchiha-_san_!"

Sebuah suara memanggil Sasuke dari arah belakang. Lalu sebuah tangan seperti menegurnya di pundak kirinya. Sasuke pun menoleh –dan terkejut. "Ts-tsunade..."

**.**

"Sasuke? Bangun!"

Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sasuke. Kepalanya begitu terasa sakit. Tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan. "Ugh..." Perlahan, Sasuke membuka kedua matanya. Namun cahaya yang begitu terang membuat matanya silau dan terasa sakit.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Sasuke!"

Suara itu lagi.

Sasuke kembali mencoba membuka matanya –dan sukses, walau masih terasa begitu silau dan matanya juga terasa sakit. Rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi –dan sangat pusing. "Naruto?" Sasuke dapat melihat seorang pria berambut _blonde_ yang tersenyum lebar kepadannya –hingga matanya terlihat menyipit.

"Syukurlah! Aku khawatir kau amnesia!" Sasuke langsung menatap tajam kearah Naruto –seakan mengatakan apa-maksudmu. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat perubahan raut wajah Sasuke. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha untuk duduk. Naruto memberi Sasuke segelas air putih.

"Kau jatuh terpeleset dilorong, dan pingsan. Untung saja Tsunade-_san_ saat itu lewat, jadi dia segera membawamu ke kamar. Berterima kasihlah kepadanya!" jawab Naruto sambil menoleh kearah Tsunade yang tengah berdiri di belakang Naruto.

Sasuke melihat kearah Tsunade –juga. Anehnya Tsunade malah menyeringai kepadanya. Tsunade seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sudah ya, Sasuke! Aku ingin melihat _Okaa_-_chan_!" Naruto pamit dan segera keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sementara Tsunade masih berdiri di tempatnya. "_Jaa_, Sasuke!"

Setelah Naruto menghilang dibalik pintu, Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Tsunade. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih memalukan lagi selain terpeleset dan pingsan?" Tsunade hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia berjalan kearah ranjang Sasuke dan duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" nada suara Sasuke semakin ketus karena Tsunade masih saja menyeringai kepadanya. "Kau sungguh ingin tahu, Uchiha-_san_?" Sasuke semakin penasaran. Apalagi Tsunade seperti mempermainkannya. Apa salahnya jika Tsunade langsung menceritakan yang sejujurnya. Toh –ia tidak akan menceritakan hal itu kepada siapapun.

"Ya. Katakan padaku!"

Tsunade kemudian mengambil sebuah pisau buah didalam keranjang buah di atas meja kecil tak jauh dari ranjang Sasuke. Tsunade kembali menyeringai kearah Sasuke. "Kau yakin, Uchiha-_san_?" Sasuke merasa sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran karena Tsunade sangat terkesan misterius saat itu. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

Tsunade memainkan pisau itu. Di belainya mata pisau itu. Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Sasuke. "Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika mata pisau ini bergesekan dengan kulit pucatmu ini, Uchiha-_san_?" Tsunade mendekatkan mata pisau itu ke tangan Sasuke yang sudah bergetar. Entahlah –baru kali itu Sasuke ketakutan sampai seperti itu kepada orang, apalagi orang itu adalah seorang wanita. Tsunade seperti seorang psikopat di mata Sasuke –saat itu.

"B-berhenti bermain-main, T-tsunade-_san_!" suara Sasuke terdengar begitu bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai keluar beramai-ramai melalui pori-pori tubuhnya. Ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat –dan keras. Ia ingin menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Tsunade, namun ketakutannya membuatnya ciut dan tidak dapat bergerak.

Tsunade masih saja menampakkan seringainya kepada Sasuke. Kemudian ia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Sasuke. Sasuke langsung menjauh dari Tsunade –tapi masih diatas ranjangnya. Tsunade menatap kearah pisau yang masih ia pegang. "Uchiha-_san_..." Ia kembali menatap kearah Sasuke yang ketakutan. "Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika mata pisau ini bergesekan dengan kulitku?"

Sasuke menggeleng –karena ia takut. Ia sering melihat adegan seperti ini di film-film. Ia hanya berpikir jika Tsunade akan membunuhnya. "Apa kau ingin tahu, Uchiha-_san_?"

Tsunade tiba-tiba menyayat tangannya sendiri.

Satu sayatan.

Dua sayatan.

Tiga sayatan.

Empat sayatan.

Tsunade malah tersenyum melihat darah yang mulai keluar dari sayatan di tangannya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke –ia merasa ingin muntah melihat darah dari tangan Tsunade yang mulai berceceran. Perutnya seperti diguncang-guncang, ditambah bau darah yang begitu kuat menguar dan tertangkap oleh indera penciumannya. "A-apa y-yang k-kau laku-kan, Tsu-tsunade-_san_?"

Tsunade kembali menyeringai kearah Sasuke. Ia naik keatas ranjang dan mendekat kearah Sasuke. Darah dari sayatan ditangannya ia biarkan menetes dan membasahi seprai ranjang Sasuke. Sasuke terpojok. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan berharap jika kejadian ini hanyalah mimpinya.

"Buka matamu, Uchiha-_san_!" perintah Tsunade lantang. Kini tidak ada seringai di wajahnya. Raut wajahnya seperti benar-benar memaksa Sasuke untuk membuka matanya yang mengatup.

Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya –melihat Tsunade yang sedang menutup tiga sayatan ditangannya. "Lihat!" Sasuke kembali terkejut saat melihat tiga sayatan tadi menutup –tidak ada bekas sedikitpun. Tapi masih ada satu sayatan yang membuatnya masih merasa ngeri. Tsunade kembali menutup sayatan terakhir dengan telapak tangannya.

Ajaib.

Sayatan itu juga menutup –tidak ada bekas sedikitpun. Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak. '_Ini_ _hanya_ _ilusi_ _saja_, _Sasuke_!' batin Sasuke. '_Wanita gila itu hanya mempermainkanmu_!'

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. "Ini bukan ilusi, Uchiha-_san_!"

'_A_-_apa ini_?'

Sasuke mencoba berpikir. Ia ingin memastikan jika ini benar-benar ilusi. Namun darah yang berceceran di seprai ranjangnya –apa ini juga ilusi?

Tsunade kemudian menjauh dari Sasuke, dan berdiri di sudut ranjang. "Bersihkanlah dirimu! Kemudian temui aku di puncak menara jam –jika kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya." Tsunade kemudian pergi sambil mengusap sisa darah yang masih melekat ditangannya.

**.**

"_Tanganmu memang terampil, Uchiha-_san_. Bakatmu memang luar biasa! Tidak salah aku mempercayaimu untuk membuat_ katana_ ini!" Pria paruh baya itu tampak terkesan akan_ katana_ yang lumayan panjang dan tipis ini ditangannya. Mata_ katana_ itu begitu berkilau saat terkena pantulan cahaya._

"_Bakatku tidak sehebat yang Anda kira, Hyuuga-_sama_. Aku hanya seorang pandai besi yang kebetulan mampu membuat_ katana_ seperti ini." Pria muda dihadapannya hanya bisa merendah diri saat dipuji oleh penguasa Konoha dihadapannya –walau didalam hatinya ia sangat bangga karena sanjungan pria ningrat dihadapannya._

"_Ah! Apa ada nama khusus untuk_ katana_ ini?"_

_Pria muda itu menatap kearah_ katana_ buatannya yang masih diamati dengan kagum oleh pria paruh baya itu. "Anda bisa memberinya nama sesuai keinginan Anda, Hyuuga Hiashi-_sama_. Aku tidak pantas memberi nama pada_ katana_ itu. Aku tidak memiliki hak lagi atas_ katana_ itu."_

_Pria ningrat itu terperanjat. '_Pemuda ini sungguh berbeda_,' batinnya. "Jangan kau merasa tidak pantas, Uchiha-_san_. Bagaimanapun juga,_ katana_ ini adalah ciptaanmu. Baru pertama kali ini aku menemui seorang pembuat_ katana_ yang merasa rendah pada_ katana_ ciptaannya sendiri. Berilah_ katana_ ini nama, Uchiha-_san_. Setidaknya nama sederhana," pria ningrat itu sedikit memohon._

_Pria Uchiha itu terdiam sejenak. Ia bingung memberi nama_ katana_ itu. Apalagi sang pemilik adalah seorang penguasa Konoha. Perlu makna yang sangat kuat untuk nama_ katana_ itu. "Bagaimana, Uchiha-_san_?" Hiashi kembali menegur sang Uchiha muda._

"_Kusanagi."_

_Kening Hiashi mengkerut. Uchiha muda itu mengucapkan nama untuk_ katana_ itu begitu lirih –ia tidak dapat mendengarkan dengan jelas. "Apa?"_

_Uchiha itu menatap _lavender_ Hiashi yang tampak tegas. "Kusanagi," ucapnya sekali lagi –namun lebih lantang._ _"_Katana_ itu, kuberi nama Kusanagi."_

_Hiashi menatap puas kearah Uchiha muda dihadapannya, kemudian ia alihkan ke_ katana_ yang berkilau digenggamannya. "Kusanagi," gumamnya. "Apakah keperluan Anda dengan saya sudah selesai, Hyuuga-_sama_?"_

"_Oh, tunggu sebentar." Hiashi memasukkan kembali Kusanagi itu kedalam sarungnya. "Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan putri sulungku –pewaris kekuasaanku selanjutnya. Siapa tahu, kelak –kau bersedia membuatkan_ katana_ untuknya juga. Seperti Kusanagi ini, untukku," ucapnya lagi. Uchiha muda itu tertegun. "Aku merasa tidak pantas bertemu dengan _Ojou-sama_. Aku takut Anda akan menganggapku lancang nanti."_

_Hiashi menepuk pundak Uchiha itu pelan. Ia tertawa pelan. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, Uchiha-san. Bukankah aku yang memintamu untuk bertemu putriku?" Pertanyaan retoris Hiashi membuat Uchiha itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Hiashi kemudian mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk di sebuah sofa sambil menunggu sang _countess_ datang._

"_Ko, panggilkan Hinata!"_

_Pemuda dengan iris _lavender_ yang sama seperti Hiashi langsung pergi setelah diperintah untuk memanggil sang _countess_ –Hinata. Hiashi hanya membuka percakapan ringan menunggu Hinata._

"Otou-sama_..."_

_Aroma _lavender_ lembut menguar di ruangan itu. Semakin sosok itu mendekat kearah mereka, aroma _lavender_ semakin kuat merasuki indera penciuman mereka. "Apakah _Otou-sama_ memanggilku?" suara itu begitu lembut dan merdu bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Hiashi langsung menoleh kearah gadis yang memakai gaun berwarna _violet_ yang sudah berdiri didekatnya. Ia merasa takjub sekaligus bangga memiliki putri yang begitu cantik seperti gadis itu._

"_Kemarilah, Hinata," panggil Hiashi._

Countess_ itu –Hinata, berjalan begitu anggun. Uchiha muda itu tak henti-hentinya menatap –memandangi makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu anggun. Ia segera berdiri dan menunduk kepada Hinata. Hinata tampak merona. Wajahnya semakin bertambah cantik. Hiashi pun ikut bangkit._

Onyx_ Uchiha muda itu kembali menatap sosok anggun dihadapannya. "Hinata, perkenalkan. Dia..."_

**.**

Sasuke merasa sedikit horor saat menyusuri anak-anak tangga yang menuju puncak menara jam. Bagaimana tidak, tidak ada cahaya selain cahaya yang berasal dari api obor yang berjejer seiring banyaknya anak tangga. Suasananya pun begitu pengap –karena tidak ada celah jendela maupun ventilasi udara sepanjang menara itu. Ia benar-benar seperti memerankan seorang tokoh sebuah film klasik.

Apalagi sepanjang perjalannya, ia samar-samar mendengar suara desahan kesakitan seorang wanita. Namun suara itu terasa jauh darinya saat ini. Sasuke dapat melihat satu-satunya pintu diujung anak tangga. Ia berharap pintu itu adalah pintu puncak menara. Ia sudah lelah menyusuri anak tangga yang membuat tubuhnya meremang.

Kriiett.

Bunyi engsel-engsel pintu itu cukup mengganggunya. Dapat dilihatnya ruangan itu penuh debu. Ruangan itu benar-benar –parah.

"Uchiha-_san_, kemarilah!" perintah Tsunade yang tengah berdiri tepat di dekat jam menara. Ia sedang menatap keluar melalui celah-celah jam. Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan dirinya kepada Tsunade. Setiap papan kayu yang menjadi lantai yang ia pijaki selalu berbunyi –berdecit. Ia sedikit was-was –khawatir jika lantai ini tiba-tiba roboh. "Tenang saja, Uchiha-_san_. Lantai ini cukup kuat walau ditimpa beban sepuluh ekor gajah."

Tsunade selalu saja meyakinkannya –seperti mampu membaca pikirannya.

"Sekarang cepat katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa kau membuat alasan konyol kepada Naruto? Apa ada juga hubungannya dengan Minato-_san_ dan Kushina-_san_?" Sasuke langsung mengutarakan pertanyaannya. Sedangkan Tsunade masih tetap sedang dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak mungkin menjawab sekaligus semua pertanyaanmu, Uchiha-_san_," jawab Tsunade. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah peti barang yang ada disudut ruangan menara jam itu.

Diusapnya sedikit permukaan peti itu yang penuh dengan debu, dan duduk diatasnya. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Uchiha-_san_. Apa kau pernah mendengar dongeng Rapunzel?" tanya Tsunade sambil menyeringai kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit menyipitkan matanya –heran akan pertanyaan Tsunade. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaanku, Tsunade-_san_!"

Tsunade malah terkekeh. Sasuke yang mendengarnya merasa seperti dipermainkan. "Tentu saja, Uchiha-_san_. Itu pertanyaanku, bukan pertanyaanmu."

"Katakan saja jika kau tidak tahu atau benar-benar tidak ingin memberitahuku. Jangan mempermainkanku seperti ini, Tsunade-_san_! Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja!" Sasuke sudah terlanjur emosi dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan menara. Namun saat ia tepat berada didepan pintu, ucapan Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tahu, versi Rapunzel di kastil ini berbeda dari yang lain. Rapunzel memang seorang gadis yang cantik. Namun Rapunzel yang tinggal di menara ini tidak memanjangkan rambutnya."

Sasuke tertegun dan memutuskan untuk berbalik. "Apa maksudmu?"

**.**

****つずく****

**.**


	3. Kepingan Masa Lalu

**THE CLOCK TOWER**

by **PurpleliciousVioletta**

**.**

Inspired of **The Struggle Within****: Clock Tower II**

**.**

"_Aku dengar, Konoha dan Oto akan berdamai. Apa itu benar?"_

_Tsunade melirik kearah gadis berambut coklat yang memakai_ apron_ putih yang tengah membersihkan buah-buahan. "Aku tidak tahu. Jika benar begitu, bukankah bagus?"_

_Ayame –gadis ber_apron_ putih itu hanya tersenyum. "Benar." Ayame meletakkan sebuah keranjang besar berisi buah-buahan tadi diatas meja. "Tapi, aku juga mendengar cerita jika pemimpin Oto yang memiliki mata seperti ular itu adalah tukang sihir. Dia suka bereksperimen aneh dengan menculik orang-orang!" ujar Ayame lirih. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap ngeri kearah Tsunade._

"_Berhenti mendengar gosip-gosip aneh seperti itu, Ayame. Ada yang lebih penting dari pada membicarakan orang seperti itu. Ojou-_sama_ menunggu buah-buahannya!"_

_Ayame langsung mengambil sebuah keranjang hias buah-buahan dan menata beberapa macam buah segar yang tadi ia bersihkan. "Ah, maaf! Aku lupa!"_

**- Chapter III -  
><strong>

Sasuke tertegun dan kembali menatap Tsunade. "Apa maksudmu?"

Pertanyaan Tsunade –_ah_, tidak, semua ucapan Tsunade begitu aneh bagi Sasuke. Sementara Tsunade yang sangat rajin memberinya seringai aneh, hanya mengedarkan pandangannya kearah jam raksasa dihadapan mereka. "Aku tahu kau ingin mendengarkannya, Uchiha-_san_." Sasuke semakin memicingkan matanya kepada Tsunade. "Aku tahu, kau ingin mendengarkan dongeng Rapunzel di menara kastil ini."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat penasaran atas ucapan Tsunade. Ia pun semakin penasaran –Siapa Tsunade sebenarnya?

"Jangan bertele-tele, Tsunade-_san_!" hardik Sasuke lantang.

Tsunade kembali menatap kearah jam menara. Jarum pendeknya mengarah diantara angka VIII dan IX, sementara jarum panjangnya berada diangka VII. "Rapunzel di kastil ini.. dia memanjangkan usianya." Sasuke menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan aneh. "Jangan memulai lagi, Tsunade-_san_. Ini hari pertamaku di sini. Jangan membuatku menilaimu dengan kesan-kesan yang aneh," ujar Sasuke. Ia terkekeh pelan –terkesan meremehkan Tsunade.

"Ucapanku ini fakta, Uchiha-_san_. Lagipula tidak ada untungnya jika aku berbohong kepadamu. _Toh_, niatku hanya ingin membantumu dan keluarga Namikaze." Tsunade berjalan kearah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum melihat rupa Sasuke yang tidak asing dalam ingatannya. Hampir seluruhnya –ya, hampir seluruh ciri-ciri fisik yang Sasuke persis seperti sosok yang menjadi salah satu kunci utama tragedi mengerikan di dalam kastil itu.

"Siapa Rapunzel itu?"

Tsunade menyentuh pundak Sasuke. "Kau tahu, Uchiha-_san_. Karena setiap saat, ia akan selalu menghampirimu –memanggilmu dengan nama asing. Bahkan mungkin sesekali ia akan mencumbumu."

Di pikiran Sasuke hanya satu sosok yang melakukan hal itu kepadanya. Gadis dalam lukisan yang hampir setiap ruangan terpajang potretnya. Gadis cantik bersurai indigo.

"Kini kau tidak bisa lari, Uchiha-_san_. Rapunzel disini, menganggapmu sebagai pangeran penyelamatnya. Kau harus mengakhiri cerita ini, Uchiha-_san_!" Tsunade mengangkat tangannya dari pundak Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, lalu pergi dari menara itu. "Tapi tenang saja. Aku bukanlah 'penyihir jahat' yang mengurung Rapunzel. Anggap saja aku ini sebagai peri baik hati yang membantumu menyelamatkan Rapunzel."

**.**

Pemuda _blonde_ itu tampak begitu menikmati tidur malamnya diatas ranjang _king size_-nya. Bantal dan guling yang berisikan bulu-bulu angsa yang lembut membuatnya semakin rileks. Sebuah suara air yang mengucur dari sebuah selang diluar kamarnya terdengar begitu samar. Ia melirik kearah lemari jam klasik di sebelah perapian yang tidak begitu besar menunjukkan pukul 06:45 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi –bagi Naruto, namun cahaya matahari sudah ada yang memasuki ruangan kamarnya melalui ventilasi di sudut ruangan.

"Apa sudah begitu siang?" gumamnya.

Ia merasa sangat malas untuk bangkit dari posisinya kini.

Tiba-tiba ruangan kamarnya terasa begitu sejuk. Tidak –ini dingin. Padahal ia sudah memakai selimut tebal yang berlapis, tapi ia malah merasa dingin. Rasanya angin yang memasuki ruangan begitu dingin. Dan yang lebih aneh, saat ini sedang musim panas!

Mengapa udara begitu dingin seperti musim gugur yang sedang beralih ke musim dingin?

Naruto memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Matanya tertuju pada perapian yang tepat berada diseberang ranjangnya. Di tungku perapian itu hanya terdapat sisa-sisa kayu bakar yang telah hangus. "Sebaiknya aku nyalakan api supaya sedikit hangat," gumamnya.

Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju perapian. Tumpukan kayu bakar yang siap digunakan untuk perapian tertata rapi di sisi sebelah kiri perapian. Naruto mulai menata beberapa kayu bakar tersebut dan meraih sebuah kotak korek api batangan yang telah tersedia diatas perapian. Setelah menyala, Naruto membuka penutup perapian supaya asap dari kayu bakar tersebut keluar melalui cerobong asap.

Tujuan selanjutnya adalah sebuah kursi santai yang menghadap kearah jendela besar. Pemandangan yang siap disajikan dibalik jendela tertutup gorden bercorak ornamen klasik adalah taman bagian utara kastil itu. Ditariknya gorden panjang itu kearah samping hingga menimbulkan suara khas yang tidak terlalu memekakkan telinga.

Sreetth.

Kini –sinar mentari pagi yang cerah itu langsung menerobos kaca bening jendela dan membias dilantai kamar.

Anehnya, Naruto tetap merasa kedinginan –padahal ia sudah menyalakan api di perapian dan membiarkan sinar matahari pagi memasuki kamarnya. Lama kelamaan ia malah merasa semakin kedinginan.

Di taman itu, Naruto dapat melihat Tsunade sedang menyirami rerumputan hijau yang tertata rapi. Tsunade melambai sambil tersenyum menyapa Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menatap heran. Apalagi Tsunade memakai yukata tipis seperti biasa. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemudian menarik sebuah kursi kayu dan menyeretnya dekat perapian. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya supaya hangat. Namun, sepertinya usahanya tidak berhasil.

Tubuhnya masih saja merasa kedinginan.

"Ah, dingin sekali!" Ia berteriak –sedikit frustasi. Api yang dibakar didalam perapian pun tidak menimbulkan rasa hangat sedikitpun.

Indera pendengarannya samar-samar menangkap suara air yang mengucur. Bukan suara percikan air diluar yang digunakan Tsunade. Suara itu terasa lebih dekat. "Apa ada orang mandi di kamar mandiku?" gumam Naruto heran. "Jangan-jangan Sasuke!"

Naruto segera bangkit menuju sebuah pintu coklat tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Kenapa dia bisa masuk kedalam kamarku?" Ia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi di kamar itu."Sasuke!"

Namun penghuni dalam kamar mandi itu tidak menghiraukan teriakan Naruto. Bunyi percikan air yang ditimbulkan masih saja terdengar khas. "Sasuke, apa itu kau?"

Naruto diam beberapa saat. Mungkin saja memang Sasuke yang berada didalam kamar mandinya. Ia kembali menuju kursi didepan perapian. Rasa dingin masih menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Sial! Kenapa dingin sekali!"

Sreeth.

Naruto dapat mendengar jelas suara tirai mandi dari dalam kamar mandinya yang dibuka. Ditambah lagi suara kucuran air dari dalam kamar mandi sudah berhenti. Itu berarti –orang yang sedang mandi sudah selesai. Naruto tidak menggubrisnya. Ia masih tetap duduk di kursi kayunya.

Aroma lembut _lavender_ tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk kedalam indera penciumannya. Naruto segera bangkit dan mencari sumber aroma lembut itu. Ia mengendap-endap pelan di dalam kamarnya –berputar-putar mengikuti aroma tersebut seperti anjing pelacak. Tak sulit ia mengikuti aroma itu. Naruto merasa heran saat aroma itu semakin kuat berasal dari balik pintu kamar mandinya. "Apa Sasuke memakai parfum wanita seperti ini?" gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Perlahan, Naruto mendorong pelan daun pintu itu sehingga terbuka lebih lebar. "Sasuke? Aku akan masuk."

Suhu semakin dingin dirasakan Naruto saat memasuki kamar mandinya. Saat ia benar-benar masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu, ia tidak melihat Sasuke. Naruto tidak melihat siapapun didalam kamar mandinya. Namun lantai kamar mandi itu basah. Pastinya seseorang telah melakukan sesuatu didalam kamar mandi. Tapi ia kembali berpikir –mustahil orang itu secepat itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Apalagi didalam kamar mandi tidak ada celah sedikitpun yang dapat dijadikan akses untuk keluar selain pintu kamar mandi tempat ia masuki tadi.

"Kalau dia keluar lewat ventilasi itu, mustahil!" Naruto memicingkan matanya kearah sebuah ventilasi kecil berukuran 20 cm x 5 cm di atas sebuah _shower._

Yakin jika tidak ada orang dalam kamar mandinya, Naruto segera keluar dari dalam kamar mandi itu. Saat ia akan menutup pintu kamar mandi kembali, ia merasakan seseorang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. Naruto pun berbalik. Seketika, tubuhnya terasa sulit digerakkan.

"Naruto.."

**.**

_Kereta kuda itu berjalan pelan. Dua orang kusir yang duduk diluar kereta masih setia memegangi tali yang mengendalikan empat ekor kuda hitam yang menarik kereta. Wajah mereka gelap –samar, karena tertutupi oleh jubah kusam berwarna coklat muda dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala mereka. Sebuah tali yang membentuk pita berwarna ungu muda melingkar di pinggang mereka menandakan jika mereka berasal dari wilayah Oto._

_Kereta kuda itu semakin dekat dengan sebuah gerbang yang begitu besar. Pintu gerbang itu tersusun dari kayu-kayu yang sangat kuat. Sebuah lambang berbentuk bunga mawar besar tergambar di tengah pintu gerbang._

"_Bersiap membuka gerbang!" teriak seorang penjaga dari atas sebuah menara pengawas. Beberapa orang penjaga gerbang dibawahnya langsung bersiap di posisinya. Saat kereta kuda itu beberapa meter mendekati gerbang, para penjaga gerbang itu langsung menarik pintu gerbang itu dengan rantai yang berukuran sedang. Kereta kuda itupun dapat memasuki kota tujuannya._

"_Kita sampai." Seorang wanita dengan gaun berwarna merah darah menyeringai kepada seorang pria yang duduk dihadapannya. Pria itu juga ikut menyeringai. "Bersabarlah. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru."_

_Pria itu menegakkan tubuhnya dari sandaran bangku. Wajah pucatnya kini tampak karena cahaya yang membias kedalam kereta kuda mereka. Tubuhnya mendekat kepada wanita dihadapannya dan mengusap pipi wanita itu. "Kau dan aku. Kita akan menguasai Konoha." Pria itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wanita itu. Dikecupnya pipi putih wanita itu. Wanita itu menggeliat. Tangannya mulai melingkar di leher sang pria._

"_Seperti ini lagi." Suara lain seorang pria tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Kecupan tadi kini sudah berpindah kebibir sang wanita –saling melumat dan memagut. "Ayolah! Masih ada aku disini!" suara tadi lagi._

_Wanita itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap tajam pria disampingnya. "Apa kau keberatan, Sakon?" ujarnya kesal. "Cih! Di kastil Hyuuga pasti ada tempat yang lebih nyaman daripada disini," jawab pria bernama Sakon itu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Benar," suara pria yang satu lagi._

_Kedua orang itu langsung menatap pemimpin mereka. "Sakon benar, Tayuya. Pasti disana ada tempat yang lebih nyaman daripada disini." Ia menyeringai kepada dua orang dihadapannya._

_Kemudian terdengar tapak lari beberapa kuda mengikuti kereta itu. Mereka mengawasi –mengiringi para utusan bekas musuh mereka dulu. Seekor kuda berwarna hitam legam langsung menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan laju kereta tepat di kursi sang kusir. "Ikuti aku!" teriaknya._

_Sesaat kemudian penunggang kuda itu mengarahkan jalan menuju kastil utama pemimpin mereka._

**.**

"_Nee_.."

Sepasang suami istri itu lekas mendekat ke tubuh pemuda yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang. "Ugh!"

"Dia sudah sadar!" ujar sang suami girang. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan dan tersenyum.

"Uh? _Tou_-_chan_?"

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Cahaya lampu di kamarnya langsung melesat memasuki kornea matanya. Lengannya langsung beranjak menutupi kedua matanya. Tubuhnya begitu terasa lelah dan pegal. "Apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya lirih –matanya masih tertutupi oleh lengan kirinya. "Kau pingsan karena terpeleset di depan pintu kamar mandi. Apa kau ingat?"

Naruto menggeser pelan lengannya yang menutupi kedua matanya. Ia biarkan cahaya lampu beradaptasi sejenak dengan matanya. "Terpeleset?" Kelereng matanya beralih ke arah Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di sebelah pintu kamarnya. Kejadian yang ada diingatannya kembali berputar. Ia ingat jelas aroma lembut yang menggodanya mencari sumber aroma tersebut. Namun, yang samar dalam ingatannya adalah suara seorang gadis yang memanggil namanya.

Dan, sedetik kemudian, ia tidak ingat lagi.

"Naruto, kau istirahat saja dulu. _Kaa_-_chan_ akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu," ucap Kushina sambil menarik Minato keluar kamar Naruto. "Hei, kenapa aku juga ditarik?" protes Minato. Kushina berhenti dan menatap Minato sejenak. "Temani aku!"

Suasana kamar itu kembali senyap setelah Kushina dan Minato keluar dari kamar Naruto. Padahal masih ada tiga manusia lagi yang masih bernafas. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang masih bersandar di samping pintu kamarnya. Tampak Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan menunduk. Kedua lengannya melipat diantara dada dan perutnya. Naruto menghela nafasnya –bosan. Kemudian kelerengnya menatap _servant_ rumah ini. Wanita itu tersenyum aneh kepadanya. Ia juga masih ingat _yukata_ yang dipakai wanita itu dalam memorinya. Sekilas, ia merasakan ngeri melihat Tsunade yang tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum aneh padanya.

"Naruto-_sama_.."

Naruto kembali menatap Tsunade yang menyebut namanya. "Aku permisi." Tsunade membungkuk sejenak, lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah Tsunade pergi dari kamar Naruto, barulah Sasuke mendekat ke ranjang Naruto. "_Nee_, Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Naruto mulai berbisik. Sasuke duduk ditepian ranjang Naruto. "Apa yang kau ingat?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Naruto diam. Ia kemudian bangkit dan duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya. "Entahnya. Semuanya terasa aneh. Seperti mimpi," jawabnya ringan. Sasuke hanya diam. Naruto memegangi kepalanya. Ia sungguh dibuat pusing dengan kejadian aneh pagi itu –yang entah nyata atau tidak.

Sementara Sasuke tetap saja diam. Ia tengah mencerna setiap kejadian aneh di rumah ini dan mencoba menghubungkannya satu sama lain. Namun, setiap ia mencoba mencari titik inti kejadian-kejadian itu, hanya ada satu hal yang terus dipikirkannya. Seperti –mengikat pada semua kejadian itu. Jawabannya pasti ada hubungannya dengan sang pelayan bernama Tsunade.

**.**

_"_Ojou_-_sama_, apa tidak apa-apa jika kabur dari kastil? Bagaimana jika Hiashi-_sama_ mengetahuinya? Pasti beliau akan sangat marah." Gadis berambut pirang itu terus merangkak mengikuti gadis yang tengah merangkak juga didepannya. Walaupun lorong yang mereka lewati sempit dan kotor, tidak membuat _countess_ yang cantik jelita itu berhenti. Ia terus merangkak hingga ia dapat keluar dari kastil itu._

_Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang kotor supaya lebih bersih. Kemudian mengusap jubah kusamnya bagian lutut yang kotor._ "Ojou-sama!"_ Tsunade memanggil gadis itu agar menunggunya. Tsunade berhenti sejenak di ujung lorong itu. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam lorong sempit dan kotor itu –sangat terasa pengap. Hinata mengulurkan tangannya –hendak membantu Tsunade keluar dari lorong itu._

"_Maka dari itu, jangan sampai _Otou_-_sama_ tahu!" jawab Hinata untuk pertanyaan Tsunade sebelumnya._

_Tsunade meraih tangan mungil Hinata. Semak belukar di sekitar lubang lorong itu membuat tubuhnya gatal. "Lagipula, aku tidak kabur, Tsunade__. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku pasti kembali lagi ke kastil!" ucapnya ceria._

"_Buka gerbangnya!"_

_Suara bariton dari arah gerbang kastil langsung membuat Tsunade dan Hinata menunduk –menyembunyikan diri dibalik semak-semak supaya tidak terlihat oleh para penjaga gerbang kastil ayahnya. Hinata merangkak pelan –mendekat ke semak terdekat dengan gerbang. Ia melihat pintu gerbang perlahan terbuka. Cahaya yang berasal dari obor-obor kayu mulai dinyalakan untuk menerangi jalanan sekitar kastil._

"_Psstt! Tsunade, kemari!"_

_Tsunade mendekat kearah Hinata yang memanggilnya. "Apa yang terjadi,_ Ojou-sama?"_ Tsunade ikut melihat kearah gerbang yang terbuka. Tak lama, sebuah kereta kuda berwarna hitam melaju pelan memasuki area kastil. Mereka tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa yang ada didalamnya. Namun mereka hanya dapat melihat dua orang pengendara kereta kuda itu. Keduanya memakai jubah kusam dengan tali berwarna ungu muda yang mengikat di pinggang mereka._

"_Siapa mereka?" ucap Hinata lirih._

_Tsunade hanya menggeleng –tidak tahu. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin bangsawan kecil dari daerah Suna." Hinata kemudian beranjak setelah gerbang tertutup kembali. "Ayo, Tsunade!"_

**.**

"_Eh, Tsunade?"_

_Uchiha muda itu menatap sosok gadis berambut pirang itu. Sementara si gadis hanya tersenyum. "_Konbanwa_!"_

"_Jadi, kau bersama _Ojou_-_sama_ disini?"_

_Tsunade berjalan mendekat ke Hinata. "Benar. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

"_Apa kau gila membiarkan _Ojou_-_sama_ keluar kastil tanpa pengawal? Sangat berbahaya jika membawa _Ojou_-_sama_ keluar kastil! Apalagi meninggalkannya seperti tadi!" Uchiha muda itu tampak begitu khawatir. Sesaat kemudian, rasa bersalah mulai menyelimutinya. Tapi ia tidak tahu, mengapa ia begitu kesal dan marah karena Tsunade meninggalkan Hinata di taman lili itu. Mereka semua diam. Bahkan Hinata, merasa sedikit takut karena pemuda itu begitu tampak kesal._

"Ano_.. Maaf, Tsunade. Aku tidak bermaksud bicara seperti itu kepadamu."_

_Tsunade masih diam. Perlahan –ia menatap Hinata yang ikut terdiam, kemudian kearah pemuda bermarga Uchiha dihadapannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah."_

_Suasana kembali senyap._

_Pemuda itu kemudian duduk diatas rerumputan yang dipijaknya. Beberapa rumput yang ada dijangkauan tangannya ia belai perlahan. Tangannya terasa sedikit basah karena embun malam yang telah membasahi rerumputan itu._

"_Jadi.. kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Hinata mulai mencairkan suasana yang tadinya cukup tegang. Uchiha itu hanya mengangguk. Seulas senyum tercipta di garis bibirnya. Hinata pun ikut duduk diatas rerumputan diikuti Tsunade yang sebelumnya berada disebelahnya._ "Ojou-sama_ juga mengenalnya?" tanya Tsunade kemudian._

_Hinata tersenyum. Semburat merah muda menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya. "Uchiha-_san_ yang membuat Kusanagi untuk _Otou_-_sama_," jawabnya. Senyumannya tidak henti-hentinya sirna dari bibir tipisnya –saat melihat silhuet Uchiha muda itu._

"_Begitu.." Tsunade tersenyum melihat raut wajah Hinata. Ia tahu kenapa tersenyum saat melihat pemuda itu. "Jadi, _Ojou-sama_.."_

_Hinata menatap heran kearah Tsunade yang tersenyum aneh. Ia mulai salah tingkah saat Tsunade menatapnya seperti itu. "Kau tidak mau mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi?" Tsunade masih tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan pertanyaannya tadi._

"_Eh? Maksudmu?"_

_Pemuda itu mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade tadi langsung berbalik dan menatap Hinata._

"_Ya.. seperti aku mengenalnya," jawab Tsunade kemudian. Hinata diam –mencerna maksud jawaban Tsunade. Kemudian kembali menatap pemuda yang juga sedang menatapnya. "Aku rasa sudah cukup, Tsunade."_

"_Tapi, aku rasa belum cukup, Hinata-_sama_," ujar Tsunade._

_Hinata kembali diam. Benar ucapan Tsunade –rasanya belum cukup untuk mengenal Uchiha itu. Ia ingin tahu, ia ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh dan jauh lagi. "Lebih baik kalian berjabat tangan. Coba ulangi perkenalan kalian!" ujar Tsunade lagi._

"_Ta-tapi, tanganku kotor. Aku.. rasanya tidak pantas menyentuh _Ojou_-_sama_." Pemuda itu menunduk –menatap telapak tangannya yang basah. Sedangkan Hinata tampak kecewa. Bagaimana pun, ucapan pemuda itu merupakan penolakan –walau dalam arti yang halus._

_Tiba-tiba Tsunade meraih tangan Hinata dan Uchiha muda itu, kemudian saling menautkannya. "Eh?" Tsunade hanya tersenyum. Kemudian menatap Hinata._ "Ojou-sama.."_ Hinata mengerti maksud Tsunade._

"Ano_.. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Uchiha-_san_." Hinata tersenyum kemudian. Sementara Uchiha itu mulai gugup. "Um, panggil namaku saja. Tidak usah Uchiha," pintanya. Hinata kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk._

"Yoroshiku_.."_

_Detak jantungnya kian cepat._

"_..I-Izuna-_san_."_

**.**

****つずく****

**.**


	4. Ikatan

**THE CLOCK TOWER**

by **Purplelicious Violetta**

**.**

Inspired of **The Struggle Within****: Clock Tower II**

**.**

"_Ayo, Tsunade!"_

_Hinata berjalan menunduk –mengendap-endap supaya para penjaga tidak melihat mereka. Ia tutupi kepalanya dengan tudung jubahnya._

"_Kita mau kemana,_ Ojou-sama?"_ tanya Tsunade ditengah perjalanan mereka. Hinata menatap Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "Tidak tahu."_

_Tsunade mendadak berhenti berjalan. "Lalu?" ucapnya terkejut. Namun, Hinata masih saja tersenyum. Ia terkikik pelan melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu –yang juga _servant_ di kastil ayahnya. "Apa kau pernah mendengar Ladang Biru, Tsunade?"_

"_Pernah," jawabnya sambil terus berjalan._

"_Kau pernah kesana?"_

"_Tentu."_

"_Benarkah? Apa disana benar-benar biru?"_

"_Tidak. Itu hanya ladang rerumputan biasa, hanya saja disana terdapat sebuah danau yang airnya benar-benar biru. Bukan biru lautan –tapi biru langit cerah!" Tsunade menatap Hinata yang tampak terkagum-kagum. "Dulu, aku sering kesana dengan sahabatku."_

"_Wah, pasti tempatnya indah, bukan? Antarkan aku kesana, Tsunade!" Hinata menarik tangan Tsunade dan berlari dengan ceria. "Eh? Malam ini?"_

_Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Malam ini!"_

_Tsunade tidak dapat menolak permintaan Hinata. Bagaimana pun, Hinata adalah gadis yang cukup keras kepala –jika sebagai sahabatnya. Sementara sikap anggun dan lemah lembutnya hanya saat ia berada di dalam kastil –sebagai _countess_ Hyuuga, tentunya. Tudung jubah yang semula menyembunyikan kepalanya sudah terbuka saat ia berlari. Rambut _indigo_nya begitu gemulai diterpa angin malam._

_Mereka memasuki wilayah hutan pinggiran Konoha. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut menyelimuti kedua gadis itu. Terlebih Hinata –ia juga ingin merasakan masa remajanya sebagai gadis biasa yang bebas bergaul dengan siapa saja dan bermain bersama sahabatnya –bukan hidup sebagai seorang puteri yang dikekang. Namun, kehidupannya yang sesungguhnya sebagai _countess_ Klan Hyuuga menjadi kendala tersendiri baginya._

"Kirei_.." Kedua matanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun beberapa saat. Hinata terperanjat saat tiba di suatu tempat bernama Ladang Biru._

_Tempat itu sungguh luar biasa indahnya. Cahaya bulan yang memantul pada genangan air berwarna biru itu membuat keadaan disekitarnya terasa terang._

"_Tsunade, ini Ladang Biru?"_

_Tsunade hanya tersenyum disela kelelahannya setelah berlari-lari bersama Hinata tadi. Kemudian ia duduk di sebuah batu besar yang cukup datar. "Inilah Danau Biru. Ladang rerumputannya ada diatas sana!" Tsunade menunjuk sebuah pohon ginko besar diatas sebuah bukit yang rendah. Tampak jalan setapak dan beberapa tangga menuju keatas sana. "Di balik pohon itu?" tanya Hinata polos._

_Tsunade hanya mengangguk._

"_Ayo, kesana, Tsunade!" ajak Hinata kemudian._

"_Maaf,_ Ojou-sama._ Aku masih sangat lelah. Kau duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul," ujarnya. Hinata tidak tampak kecewa. Ia memaklumi Tsunade yang terlihat sangat kelelahan karena ulahnya –menariknya untuk berlari bersama. Senyumannya masih terukir jelas di wajah ayunya._

"_Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama, Tsunade!" Hinata langsung berlari kecil diantara jalan setapak yang sempit itu. Kemudian menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Ia tidak memikirkan betapa lelahnya tubuhnya setelah berlarian tadi. Ia sungguh bahagia malam itu. Ia tidak pernah melihat tempat yang begitu _natural_ seperti ini. Bahkan kastil megah Hyuuga menurutnya bagai sebuah penjara yang mengekangnya –walau ada beberapa orang yang menyenangkan, baginya._

_Hinata menyentuh batang pohon ginko itu sesaat setelah sampai. Ia biarkan tubuhnya beristirahat sejenak. Nafasnya ia biarkan terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Tak lama indera pendengarannya mendengar sesuatu yang tidak biasa di tempat itu. Ia mendengar bunyi alunan indah _shakuhachi_. Matanya langsung menjelajah kesekitar. Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah hamparan rumput-rumput yang hijau._

"_Siapa yang memainkan _shakuhachi_ disini?" Hinata terus bertanya-tanya sambil mencari pemain _shakuhachi_ tersebut._

_Ia melihat seorang memakai _kinagashi_ dengan atasan berwarna putih dan bawahan berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang segelap malam sedikit mencuat kebelakang. Hinata melihat lambang _uchiwa_ di punggung pria itu. Hinata semakin yakin jika orang itulah yang sedang memainkan _shakuhachi_. Hinata tampak ragu untuk menegur orang itu. Rasanya tidak sopan untuk mengganggu seseorang._

"_Um.. A-_ano_.."_

_Pria itu berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat Hinata. "O-_ojou_-_sama_.."_

"_Uchiha-_san_?"_

**- Chapter IV -  
><strong>

"_Okaa_-_chan_?"

Naruto menghampiri Kushina yang sedang memunguti pecahan-pecahan piring yang jatuh di lantai dapur. "_Kaa_-_chan_ tidak apa-apa? Hati-hati, nanti jari _Kaa_-_chan_ terluka!" ucap Naruto kemudian. Kushina hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto."

"Biar aku saja yang memungutinya. _Kaa_-_chan_ lanjutkan saja mencuci piring yang lain," ujar Naruto sembari ikut memunguti pecahan-pecahan piring. "Baiklah. Jangan sampai tanganmu terluka, Naruto!"

Kushina kemudian berdiri dan kembali mencuci beberapa piring yang masih kotor. Sedangkan Naruto melanjutkan memunguti serpihan-serpihan kaca dari piring yang pecah. Namun, bukan Naruto jika ia tidak ceroboh. Ia kurang berhati-hati dengan serpihan-serpihan yang halus. Alhasil, jari telunjuknya pun mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah yang agak kental. Ia hanya meringis pelan –agar Kushina tidak mendengarnya.

"Sial!" umpatnya pelan.

Ia mengibas-ngibas jari telunjuknya itu. Beberapa tetes darah yang keluar dari luka kecil di jari telunjuknya menetes dan berceceran di lantai. Tanpa ia perhatikan, tetesan darahnya yang menetes tadi bergerak –saling mendekat ke setiap tetes, kemudian menyatu dan menghilang dengan cepat –seperti terserap oleh lantai berkeramik itu.

"_Kaa_-_chan_, sudah selesai. Dimana aku harus membuangnya?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat piring yang pecah itu. "Masukkan saja kedalam tong sampah disana!" Kushina menunjuk sebuah tong sampah kecil di sudut dapur. "Baiklah!"

Setelah memasukkan pecahan piring itu, Naruto kembali menghampiri Kushina yang masih mencuci beberapa peralatan makan lainnya. "_Kaa_-_chan_, permisi sebentar. Aku mau mencuci tangan, sebentar saja!" Kushina pun memperbolehkan Naruto mencuci tangan sebentar. Namun ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari kucuran air bekas Naruto mencuci tangan. Airnya berwarna sedikit merah.

"Naruto.." ucap Kushina lirih. Wajahnya mulai memucat. Kelereng matanya masih terpaku pada air yang berwarna sedikit merah itu. "Ada apa, _Kaa_-_chan_?"

"A-apa tanganmu berdarah?"

Naruto mematikan keran air dan menatap Kushina. Ia heran mengapa ibunya tampak aneh. "Hanya luka kecil di jari telunjukku saja. _Kaa_-_chan_ kenapa?" Kushina langsung meraih jari telunjuk Naruto yang masih berdarah dan melilitkannya dengan sebuah serbet. "Ini tidak boleh terjadi.. Tidak! Tidak boleh!" Kushina terus meracau tidak jelas. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melihatnya heran.

"_Kaa_-_chan_, kau kenapa? Ada apa?" Naruto begitu tampak khawatir. Beberapa kali ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kushina dengan perlahan. Namun, Kushina tetap saja melilitkan jari Naruto dengan serbet. "Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa. Kumohon, jangan!"

Naruto yang semakin khawatir akan keadaan ibunya langsung memeluknya. Tubuh kekarnya berusaha membuat Kushina tenang. Cara itupun berhasil. Perlahan, Kushina mulai diam, tapi ia menangis. Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh yang disembunyikan Kushina. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap sayu kepada Kushina.

"_Kaa_-_chan_, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto mengulang-ulang pertanyaannya. Namun, Kushina hanya diam –menangis. "Naruto.." ucapnya sembari menatap kelereng _sapphire_ Naruto. Kemudian ia tatap serbet yang masih membungkus jari Naruto dalam genggamannya. Tidak ada bercak darah di serbet putih itu. Kushina semakin khawatir. Ia takut apa yang ia bayangkan benar-benar terjadi pada putranya itu.

Perlahan, ia buka lilitan serbet itu. Naruto sangat terkejut. Tidak ada luka di jari telunjuknya. Padahal tadi, jelas ia melihat luka kecil di jari telunjuknya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.."

**.**

Sasuke melepas kacamatanya, kemudian menutup buku tebal yang tadi dibacanya. _Onyx_nya menatap aneh kearah Naruto yang tampka begitu tegang sembari duduk di sebuah kursi santai di depan perapian kamar itu. Naruto baru saja menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami tadi. "Apa maksudmu 'tiba-tiba menghilang'?"

Tubuh Naruto tampak gemetar. Ia masih membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi di dapur bersama Kushina.

"Terserah kau mau percaya padaku atau tidak, yang pasti, aku tidak membual, Sasuke!" Naruto begitu tegas. Perasaannya sangat tidak jelas. Suasana kamar itu menjadi sunyi.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak membual Naruto. Aku percaya padamu," ucapnya datar. "Jangan bicara seperti itu jika dalam hatimu kau menganggapku gila atau, –apalah!" Naruto tiba-tiba menendang meja kecil didepannya. Sesaat kemudian ia tampak begitu frustasi sambil menjambak rambut kuningnya sendiri. "Kejadian itu sungguh aneh. Seakan –merubahku menjadi sesuatu yang aneh," ujarnya lirih sembari kembali duduk di kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya. Ia pejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafasnya lagi. Setitik air menggenang di sudut matanya.

"Aku benar-benar percaya padamu, Naruto. Bahkan aku sudah menyaksikannya sendiri sejak kita tiba disini." Sasuke meletakkan buku yang masih dipegangnya diatas ranjang. Sedangkan Naruto langsung menatap tidak percaya kearah Sasuke.

"Kau ingat saat aku pingsan? Orang pertama yang mengetahuinya adalah Tsunade-_san_, bukan?"

Naruto semakin mendengarkan Sasuke lebih seksama. Ia memilih diam daripada menjawab ucapan Sasuke. "Tsunade-_san_ bilang jika aku terpeleset dan pingsan. Tapi, kurasa tidak. Kau juga mengalami hal yang sama, _kan_, Naruto? Orang yang pertama kali menemukanmu pingsan adalah Tsunade-_san_. Dan dia bilang pada orang tuamu jika kau terpeleset."

Naruto hanya mengangguk –mengerti. Semua penjelasan Sasuke begitu masuk akal. "Benar juga," ujarnya lirih.

"Dan, sebelum kau pingsan, apa kau mendengar suara seorang gadis atau, kau mencium aroma _lavender_?"

_Sapphire_ milik Naruto membulat –sempurna. Ia sungguh terkejut, –darimana Sasuke tahu? Padahal ia belum menceritakan kejadian di pagi saat ia pingsan. "Tidak mungkin.."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk serius.

"Aku sudah bicara dengan Tsunade-_san_. Dia menceritakan sedikit apa yang terjadi di rumah ini."

"Tsunade-_san_? Maksudmu, dia tahu tentang semua ini?"

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil segelas air putih yang berada di meja sebelah ranjangnya, lalu meminumnya. Hanya setengah gelas ia minum, kemudian meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke tempat semula.

"Jika ingin tahu lebih jelas, besok kita tanyakan saja pada Tsunade-_san_."

**.**

"Ano_.. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Uchiha-_san_." Hinata tersenyum kemudian. Sementara Uchiha Izuna mulai gugup. "Um, panggil namaku saja. Tidak usah Uchiha," pintanya. Hinata kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk._

"Yoroshiku_.."_

_Detak jantungnya kian cepat._

"_..I-Izuna-_san_."_

_Suasana kembali hening. Antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha muda itu hanya saling melempar senyum –saling menatap malu-malu. Bagi kedua muda-mudi itu, rasanya tidak apa-apa jika hanya saling bertatap tanpa bersuara. Mereka bahkan lupa ada orang ketiga selain mereka._

"_Uhhmm!"_

_Baik Hinata maupun Izuna mulai salah tingkah. Mereka saling menerawang tatapan ke tempat lain. "Jangan begitu formal, -_Ojousama_. Panggil saja dia seperti aku memanggilnya." Izuna menatap kearah Tsunade yang masih tersenyum. "Panggil saja dia Izuna-_kun_!"_

_Hinata diam. "Izuna-_kun_.." gumamnya lirih. Sementara Izuna tampak kesal kepada Tsunade. "Hei, kau masih saja memanggilku dengan'-_kun'_!" gerutunya. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi pemuda Uchiha itu. Sementara Tsunade hanya tertawa melihat raut wajah Izuna. Hinata yang juga melihatnya juga ikut tertawa._

"_Lihat,_ Ojou-sama!_ Dia lucu, bukan?" Hinata hanya mengangguk disela tawanya. "Makanya, panggil saja dia Izuna-_kun_!"_

_Hinata menatap Izuna yang tampak kesal karena diledek oleh Tsunade. "Izuna-_kun_."_

_Hinata menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum pada Izuna. "Kita berteman?" Kali ini Hinata tanpa ragu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Izuna. Tsunade segera diam –melihat adegan itu. Izuna tersenyum, kemudian meraih tangan Hinata. "Tentu saja, _Ojou_-_sama_."_

_Kemudian Izuna hendak melepas jabatan tangan mereka. Izuna menatap Hinata –heran. "Tolong jangan panggil aku _Ojou_-_sama_. Aku ingin kau memanggilku Hinata. Hanya Hinata," pintanya lirih. Ia kembali tersenyum._

"_Hinata."_

**.**

"_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_, Naruto-_sama_." Seulas senyum lembut menyambut kedua pemuda itu. "_Ohayou_, Uchiha-_san_."

Namun senyuman lembut itu tidak terbalas dengan senyuman lembut pula. Malah raut wajah stress dan raut wajah datar yang terkesan begitu dingin. "_Oha_," jawab Naruto singkat. Kedua pemuda itu semakin mendekat –dan kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Tsunade sendiri.

Tsunade terlihat santai –masih mengerjakan tugasnya merawat kastil yang kini telah menjadi rumah mewah itu. Ia begitu teliti memilih bunga-bungan yang layu. "Apa kalian butuh sesuatu? Teh hangat, mungkin. Atau camilan untuk pagi hari?" Tsunade melepas sarung tangan yang biasa digunakan untuk berkebun.

"Kami hanya butuh penjelasan darimu, ada apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di rumah ini," Sasuke langsung menjawab tegas. "Penjelasan?" Tsunade memasang wajah polosnya. "Rumah?"

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto hanya diam.

"Tempat ini adalah kastil, Uchiha-_san_. Tempat ini bukanlah hanya sekedar rumah belaka. Kau tidak tahu apa yang ada didalamnya. Dan seterusnya, tempat ini adalah kastil, bukan rumah." Nada bicara Tsunade tampak sedikit kesal. Namun wajahnya masih saja tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja, Tsunade-_san_. Yang terpenting, katakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di rumah ini!" Tsunade tidak menghiraukan argumen Naruto. Ia memunguti sebuah gunting tanaman dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah keranjang berisi perlengkapan untuk menanam bunga. Tak lupa, sepasang sarung tangan yang tadi ia lepas juga dimasukkan kedalam keranjang itu.

"Baiklahh, jika kalian memaksa."

Tsunade kemudian mengangkat keranjang itu dan pergi menuju gudang.

"H-Hei, Tsunade-_san_!"

**.**

Naruto sudah diam. Beberapa menit lalu mulutnya masih terus menerus memanggil Tsunade yang terus berjalan –meletakkan keranjang yang dibawanya ke gudang, dan kembali berjalan menuju menara jam.

Tsunade berdiri tepat di depan daun pintu menuju menara jam. Tangan kanannya merogoh –masuk kedalam saku dibalik seragam _maid_-nya. Naruto mulai gelisah menyadari mereka akan naik ke menara jam. "Psst!"

Sasuke masih menatap datar –menunggu Tsunade membuka pintu. "Psst, Sasuke!" Sasuke menoleh kearah Naruto. Tangan kanannya berada di sebelah kiri bibirnya –seperti orang berbisik. "Hn?" Sesekali Naruto melihat kearah Tsunade –khawatir bila wanita itu melihatnya berbisik dengan Sasuke.

"Kita akan ke atas menara jam?" Suara Naruto terdengar sangat lirih, namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarkan karena ia berada tepat di samping Naruto. "Hn."

"Memangnya kenapa, Naruto?" Sasuke mulai menatap heran kearah Naruto. "_Tou_-_chan_ bilang, kita tidak boleh naik ke sana. Berbahaya!" Sekali lagi, Naruto melirik kearah Tsunade. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Kalau kau tidak berani, kau bisa menunggu disini. Biar aku yang mengikutinya."

Naruto tampak ragu. Pemuda keturunan Keluarga Namikaze itu menyentuh pundak sahabatnya. Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan Naruto sedikit bergetar.

Suara decitan pintu terbuka membuat Sasuke yang ingin bicara kepada Naruto, bungkam. Tsunade belum juga berbalik untuk beberapa saat. Ia menatap kosong kedalam ruangan yang begitu gelap yang terdapat tangga untuk keatas puncak menara. Aura yang tidak bagus mulai menyeruak dari dalam sana –memberi kesan horror bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau ragu, Naruto-_sama_."

"Jika kau benar-benar ragu, sebaiknya tidak usah ikut naik ke menara." Tsunade kembali bicara. Tanpa menunggu suara Naruto, Tsunade mengambil sebuah obor yang memang tersedia disana dan menyalakannya. Cahaya yang dipancarkan dari api obor mulai menerangi ruangan sempit itu. Susunan anak tangga tampak tersusun ke atas –melingkar seiring dinding menara yang membentuk seperti tabung.

"Aku akan menunggu diatas."

Sasuke dan Naruto masih bungkam. Mata mereka terus mengekori langkah Tsunade yang menaiki anak-anak tangga menuju menara. Suara derap langkahnya menggema lirih dalam ruangan itu.

"Ja-jadi.."

Naruto mulai bersuara –memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua setelah Tsunade lenyap dalam jangkauan mereka. "Kau mau ikut keatas tidak? Jika tidak tunggu saja disini, biar aku yang bicara pada Tsunade-_san_."

"Tidak! Aku juga akan naik. Walau aku ragu, tapi aku juga ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Semangat Naruto yang menggebu-gebu seperti ini sangat ia rindukan. Sekalipun tindakannya bodoh, namun Sasuke sangat menghargai semangat sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa berdiskusi dengan Naruto, Sasuke langsung mengambil sebuah obor lagi dan menyalakannya –seperti Tsunade tadi. Langkahnya sangat siaga menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke dari belakang dengan penuh kewaspadaan pula.

Udara terasa begitu pengap. Rasanya anak-anak tangga yang mereka lewati tidak berujung. Namun perasaan Sasuke kali ini cukup berbeda. Rasanya tidak terlalu sesak. Ia tidak merasakan suasana horror seperti saat pertama kali ia mendaki anak tangga menuju puncak menara.

**.**

****つずく****

**.**


	5. Menyusup ke dalam Mimpi

**THE CLOCK TOWER**

by **Purplelicious Violetta**

**.**

Inspired of **The Struggle Within****: Clock Tower II**

**.**

Naruto terperanjat saat sampai di puncak menara. Ia seperti berada di abad pertengahan. Lantai kayu berdebu yang sedikit tertutupi jerami-jerami kering membuat alerginya mulai kambuh. Untung saja ia membawa saputangan –antisipasi bila alerginya kambuh.

"Tempat ini tidak pernah dibersihkan lagi sejak 400 tahun yang lalu." Tsunade tersenyum menyeringai melihat Naruto terus menerus bersin. Dan lagi –Naruto terkesiap mendengar pernyataan Tsunade.

"H-hei! Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

**- Chapter V -  
><strong>

_Langit masih gelap. Warna biru yang mulai mencerah adalah warna dominan saat fajar. Para bangsawan masa itu dimanapun masih terlelap dalam bunga tidur yang beragam. Tapi tidak untuk para pelayan Kastil Klan Hyuuga. Fajar bukanlah saat untuk mengantuk setelah bangun tidur. Mereka disibukkan oleh berbagai macam tugas._

_Ayame mendapat tugas membuat sarapan pagi ini. Biasanya seorang wanita tua bernama Chiyo yang bertugas membuat makanan untuk para bangsawan Hyuuga. Namun, karena kendala usia yang semakin hari membuatnya begitu rentan dan mudah sakit-sakitan, membuat Ayame mau tidak mau menggantikan Chiyo membuat makanan._

"_Tampaknya repot sekali, Ayame." Tsunade menegur Ayame yang tampat begitu sibuk._

"_Begitulah, Tsunade-_san_." Ayame menjawab sambil terus mengolah bumbu-bumbu sup._

"_Butuh bantuan?"_

"_Jika kau tidak keberatan, Tsunade-_san_."_

_Tsunade menghampiri Ayame dan mulai memotong sayuran untuk sup. "Banyak sekali sup yang akan dibuat? Apa Hyuuga-_sama_ kedatangan tamu?" Tsunade bertanya sembari terus memotong bahan-bahan sup._

_Ayame tidak menoleh. Namun ia sempatkan menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade walau ia tampak begitu kerepotan. "Apa Tsunade-_san_ tidak tahu, Orochimaru dari Oto sudah sampai tadi malam?" Tsunade terkesiap. Ia teringat tentang satu kereta kuda yang datang ke kastil ini. _"_Ah– maaf, aku lupa. Saat itu sudah larut. Tsunade-_san_ sudah tidur, makanya tidak tahu," tambah Ayame. Tsunade sendiri bergumam dalam hati. Semalam ia dan Hinata menyusup keluar kastil saat rombongan dari Oto sampai di Konoha. Ia sendiri tidak menceritakan bahwa semalam ia belum tidur._

"_Oh, begitu."_

**.**

"H-hei! Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?"

"Aku ini siapa?" Tsunade memperjelas pertanyaan Naruto. Wanita itu mulai melangkah menuju jam raksasa menara itu. Setiap langkahnya akan menimbulkan suara decitan yang terdengar sangat jelas.

Tsunade diam cukup lama sambil menerawang dibalik jam raksasa yang terbuat dari kaca tersebut. Sinar matahari terlihat begitu kuat saat menerpa tubuhnya. Kedua pemuda yang menunggu kepastian tentang apa yang terjadi disekitar mereka masih menanti dengan sabar. Bahkan Naruto yang terus menerka Tsunade adalah hantu penghuni kastil tua ini, mulai menepis sedikit dugaannya saat melihat silhuet tubuh Tsunade di lantai kayu yang penuh dengan debu dan sepihan-serpihan jerami.

"Apa kau mengira, aku ini adalah hantu, Naruto-_sama_?" Tsunade berpaling menatap Naruto setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sementara Naruto berdecih kesal. Mungkin Tsunade bukan hantu, tapi penyihir yang mampu membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, Naruto-_sama_. Aku bisa mengetahuinya, karena terukir jelas dari wajahmu itu."

"Lalu, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Tsunade beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju sebuah peti yang berukuran besar yang terkunci. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas peti berdebu itu. "Namaku Tsunade, dan aku manusia."

"Apa kau benar-benar manusia?"

Tsunade hanya tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Naruto dan Sasuke saat berhadapan dengannya kini. "Mungkin kalian tidak percaya padaku. Tapi, aku ini benar-benar manusia. Lihat!" Tsunade menghentakkan kakinya dengan pelan ke lantai kayu itu. Suara decitannya kian kuat seperti lantai itu akan rubuh karena begitu lapuk. "Kakiku saja menginjak lantai."

Naruto hanya diam. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, mereka belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan ucapan Tsunade. "Kalian juga bisa melihat bayanganku bukan, Naruto-_sama_, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Baiklah. Baiklah!" Tsunade menghembuskan napas panjang. "Dari pada suasana kita begitu tegang seperti ini, aku akan menceritakan sebuah dongeng. Rapunzel."

"Tsunade-_san_, sebaiknya kau cepat ceritakan kepada kami, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini! Atau aku akan meminta kepada _Tou_-_chan_ untuk memecatmu!" gertak Naruto yang tidak sabar. Ia benar-benar merasa Tsunade mempermainkan mereka. Ucapannya pun sangat bertele-tele.

_Apa sulitnya tinggal mengatakan yang sebenarnya?_ Begitulah pikiran Naruto.

"Memecatku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menerima upah sejak empat ratus tahun yang lalu."

Jawaban Tsunade semakin membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tidak bergeming lagi. "E-empat ratus.. tahun?" gumam Sasuke lirih. Sepasang kelereng _onyx_nya terlihat bergetar.

"Naruto-_sama_, terserah saja jika kau mau mempercayainya atau tidak. Aku, saat ini berusaha membantu kalian jauh dari sejarah kastil ini. Disini, di kastil ini, empat ratus tahun yang lalu, terjadi sebuah tragedi. Semua ini karena perang antara Konoha dengan Oto selama hampir dua puluh tahun tidak pernah mereda. Sampai akhirnya, pemimpin klan Hyuuga, yang juga pemimpin Konoha saat itu memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan Oto dan menjalin kerjasama."

"Suatu malam saat bulan purnama, pemimpin Oto datang ke Konoha untuk menyetujui perdamaian itu. Ternyata mereka malah mengkhianati perdamaian itu."

"Mereka mulai menangkap semua orang dari klan Hyuuga. Mereka disiksa, bahkan ada yang sampai dibunuh. Hyuuga Hiashi, sang pemimpin Konoha pun dipaksa untuk menyerahkan wilayah Konoha menjadi wilayah Oto. Tapi, Hyuuga tentu saja menolak. Akhirnya seluruh klan Hyuuga di Konoha dibunuh, tak ada satupun keturunan asli Hyuuga dari kastil ini yang hidup sekarang."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar sejarah tentang ceritamu itu, Tsunade-_san_. Bahkan tentang kastil ini pun tidak ada buku atau artikel yang pernah mengulasnya," Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan cerita Tsunade barusan.

"Memang tidak ada ulasan yang pernah menceritakan tentang kastil ini, Uchiha-_san_. Tidak ada yang berani."

"Hn?"

Naruto tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Ck, sudah cukup, Tsunade." Sasuke menatap heran kearah Naruto. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Aku rasa, reaksiku sudah berlebihan semalam. Jadi, terima kasih atas dongengmu, Tsunade!" Naruto kembali menyeringai sebelum berbalik menuju pintu keluar menara jam itu.

"T-tunggu, Naru–"

"Aku belum menceritakan tentang dongengnya, Naruto-_sama_. Yang baru saja aku ceritakan, adalah sejarah yang tidak semua orang didunia ini ketahui."

Naruto menahan langkah kakinya. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sana, tapi tubuhnya seperti berkata lain. Di tambah lagi, ucapan Tsunade memang membuatnya penasaran. "Eh?"

"Uchiha-_san_ tentu tahu '_kan_?"

Kini Naruto yang menatap heran kearah Sasuke. "Apa maksudnya, Sasuke?" Tsunade tersenyum karena berhasil menahan Naruto untuk tetap mendengar penjelasannya. "Apa kau belum menceritakannya pada Naruto-_sama_, Uchiha-_san_?"

Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal. Rasanya kini ialah orang yang sedang dipojokkan. "Sayang sekali. Sepertinya hanya Naruto-_sama_ yang belum bertemu dengan _Ojou_-_sama_ ya?" lanjut Tsunade lagi.

Naruto diam beberapa detik. "C-_chotto_!" ucapnya setengah berteriak. "Jadi, _Tou_-_chan_ dan _Kaa_-_chan_ sudah tahu? Lalu, siapa _Ojou_-_sama_ yang kau maksud, Tsunade?"

"Hyuuga Hinata-_sama_. Beliau adalah pewaris terakhir kastil ini. Orang tuamu tentu saja sudah tahu tentang Hinata-_sama_. Jika tidak, mereka mungkin sudah pergi dari sini dan –mati." Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke, mereka sama-sama tertegun.

Mati?

Membayangkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal, tak pernah terbesit dalam imajinasi Naruto. Sekonyol-konyolnya sikap Naruto, sama sekali ia tidak mempunyai pikiran tentang kematian. Tapi, ia masih ragu. Ia tak mau begitu saja mempercayai ucapan Tsunade.

"Kau juga sudah terikat, Naruto." Nada bicara Tsunade mulai berubah. Ia pun tidak memanggil nama Naruto dengan embel-embel -_sama_ lagi. "Salahku, karena tidak memperingati kalian lebih awal."

"Apa maksudmu 'Naruto sudah terikat'?" Sasuke kembali bicara. Tatapannya kian menajam kearah Tsunade.

"Darahnya." Naruto langsung menatap Tsunade lagi. "Darahnya sudah menyatu dengan kastil ini. Aku tidak tahu kapan dan bagaimana, tapi disaat tubuhnya ada yang terluka dan berdarah, Naruto membiarkan darahnya menyentuh kastil."

Naruto teringat kejadian tempo hari di dapur, bersama Kushina. Kejadian itu juga yang membuat Kushina langsung menangis histeris dan membuatnya hampir gila seperti itu. Perlahan-lahan, hatinya mulai luluh dan mulai mempercayai ucapan Tsunade.

"Walau hanya setetes, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya seperti Minato-_san_ dan Kushina-_san_." Tsunade menatap Naruto, padahal ia sedang bicara dengan Sasuke. "Sampai Hinata-_ojou_ mencabut kutukannya, untuk sementara mereka tidak bisa keluar dari Konoha."

"Atau mungkin, selamanya."

**.**

_Hinata menyantap sarapannya dalam diam saat 'tamu' wanita yang duduk dihadapannya terus menatap kearahnya. Sebenarnya ia begitu risih dengan tatapan wanita itu. Seringainya, tatapan matanya, membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman selama duduk dihadapannya. Beberapa orang yang lain sudah siap menyantap sarapan mereka saat Orochimaru berbicara, termasuk Hyuuga Hiashi sang Pemimpin Konoha._

"_Suatu kehormatan bagi kami, dari Oto, makan bersama para pemimpin Konoha, Hyuuga-_sama_."_

_Pria berkulit pucat itu tersenyum. Ia menatap kearah Hyuuga Hiashi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Tapi Hyuuga Hiashi sama sekali tidak menjawab ucapan Orochimaru tadi._

"_Meskipun terlambat, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri kepada Klan Hyuuga sekalian." Orochimaru menatap satu persatu para Hyuuga sekilas. Kemudian matanya berhenti saat menatap seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun berwarna violet._

"_Namaku Orochimaru, Penguasa Negeri Oto. Tujuan kedatanganku di Konoha adalah untuk mentandatangani dan menyetujui perjanjian damai antara Konoha dan Oto. Aku hanya datang bersama seorang bawahanku, Tayuya.." Wanita yang duduk dihadapan Hinata berdiri dan menunduk dengan anggun. Kemudian ia duduk kembali._

"_..dan tiga orang pengawalku yang lain diluar. Tapi aku akan menjamin jika kami tidak akan membahayakan Klan Hyuuga dan seluruh penduduk Konoha."_

_Hyuuga Hiashi yang telah menyelesaikan makan paginya terlihat percaya pada ucapan Orochimaru. "Selamat datang di Konoha," sambutnya. "Kini, Konoha akan kembali pada masa-masa tenteram dan damai bersama Oto. Tidak akan ada lagi pertumpahan darah dari Konoha maupun Oto."_

_Sementara ayahnya mengucapkan sambutannya, Hinata belum juga menghabiskan makanannya. Ia merasa jika suasana sarapan pagi ini begitu cepat. Ditambah lagi wanita bernama Tayuya begitu membuatnya risih._

_Sementara di luar kastil utama Hyuuga, ketiga pengawal Orochimaru hanya mengurusi kereta kuda dan membawa barang-barang milik tuannya untuk dibawa kekamarnya. Hidangan sarapan mereka padahal sudah disiapkan Ayame, tapi sedikitpun belum mereka sentuh._

"_Mengapa Anda tidak memanggil pelayan kastil saja untuk membawa barang-barang Anda?" Tsunade menegur salah seorang pengawal Orochimaru saat berpapasan dengan mereka._

"_Orochimaru-_sama_ hanya mempercayakan barang-barangnya kepada kami." Pria itu menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar angkuh._

"_Hm, baiklah. Oh iya, kami sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Anda."_

_Ketiga orang pengawal Orochimaru tiba-tiba berhenti mengangkat barang-barang Orochimaru. "Kami tidak mau memakannya." Pengawal yang berada di paling depan menjawab. "Makanan itu.."_

"_..sudah diracuni."_

_**.**_

Hingga hari menjelang siang, Tsunade menceritakan sedikit kronologi tragedi empat ratus tahun yang lalu. Tapi wanita itu tidak banyak memberi petunjuk untuk 'kutukan' yang ia ceritakan. Bahkan, bagaimana cara mencabut kutukan itu pun, Tsunade tidak dapat menjawabnya.

Satu-satunya petunjuk yang terdengar mudah adalah menemui seorang psikolog yang pernah ditemui Orochimaru beberapa tahun lalu.

"Ada kemungkinan jika Orochimaru menceritakan tentang kutukan Hinata-_ojou_. Tapi tempat tinggalnya aku tidak tahu. Petunjuk yang tersisa hanyalah kartu nama ini." Tsunade memberikan sebuah kartu nama usang yang ia ambil dari dalam peti di menara jam tempat mereka berada.

"Yamanaka.. Inoichi?"

Sasuke membaca sebuah nama dalam kartu nama itu. "Alamatnya ada di pusat kota. Apa kita harus kesana?"

"Hanya itu petunjuk yang mudah 'kan? Tapi aku tidak bisa menemani kalian menemui Yamanaka Inoichi. Aku harus tetap tinggal disini." Tsunade menutup kembali peti yang tadi ia buka. "Kondisi mental Kushina-_san_ sering tidak stabil sejak ia pindah kemari. Jadi, Minato-_san_ menambah tugasku untuk tetap mengawasi Kushina-_san_ juga."

Naruto tidak membantah ucapan Tsunade. Malah ia sedikit merasa senang dengan Tsunade karena mau merawat ibunya. Naruto juga tahu betul kondisi ibunya saat ini. Tubuh Kushina begitu terlihat kurus dan pucat. Bahkan sering kali ia melihat ibunya melamun sendiri. Naruto tidak mau membuat orang tuanya menderita lagi.

"Baiklah. Besok kita berangkat, Sasuke!"

**.**

"I-zu-na-kun.."

Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang semula mengatup. Cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke dalam kornea matanya tidak terlalu menusuk. Hanya cahaya redup dari sebatang lilin diatas meja kecil di bawah sebuah lukisan. Lantai kayu yang berada dibawahnya terasa dingin dan berdebu.

"Ugh!"

Sasuke bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Lagi-lagi ia berada di dalam sebuah 'halusinasi' aneh yang menyeretkan ke dalam sebuah rahasia besar yang tengah diburunya. Namun, saat ini ia tidak tahu ada dimana. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah saat ini ia seperti berada di tengah koridor ruangan rumah tradisional Jepang. Ia hanya melihat sebuah _fusuma_ dengan motif bambu berwarna hijau lembut yang sedikit terbuka di ujung koridor.

Rasa penasarannya kian memuncak saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara desahan-desahan seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda dari dalam kamar dibalik _fusuma_ itu.

Ragu.

Dan –sedikit takut, pastinya.

Otaknya sudah memikirkan –membayangkan, apa yang dilakukan dua orang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Ia takut bila dianggap tidak sopan –seenaknya mengganggu dengan melihat aktivitas yang mereka lakukan. Namun, suara gadis yang tengah mendesah itu terdengar tidak asing lagi baginya.

"I-zu-na-_kun_!"

Benar.

Ia yakin jika suara gadis itu adalah gadis yang belakangan ini menghantuinya. Sasuke bangkit perlahan. Diambilnya lilin batangan itu untuk menerangi jalannya. Ia berjalan –mengendap-endap, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Sasuke dapat merasakan kepalanya mulai panas, dan detak jantungnya kian berpacu kencang.

"H-Hinata.." Suara desahan seorang pemuda yang bersama gadis itu membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Suaranya berat dan jelas.

Tak lama suara mereka terdengar begitu kelelahan. Sasuke kembali melangkah perlahan. Saat tiba didepan _fusuma_ yang sedikit terbuka. Sebelah tangannya sudah menjulur kedepan –bersiap membuka pintu geser itu.

Sebatang lilin terbakar diatas sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan. Sasuke tercekat. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak senonoh terpampang dihadapannya. Ia dapat melihat jelas seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang terbaring diatas futon lebar. Tubuh polos si gadis hanya sedikit tertutupi oleh selimut. Sepasang muda-mudi itu kemudian saling mendekap sayang.

"Izuna-_kun_.."

Gadis itu menggumamkan nama kekasihnya. Sasuke tahu jika gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, tapi ia tidak dapat melihat jelas siapa pemuda yang bersama Hinata.

Sasuke merasakan keanehan lainnya. Kedua orang itu seperti tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Padahal ia sedang berdiri di pintu _fusuma_ itu. Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa, Sasuke cepat-cepat berbalik dan pergi dari kamar itu.

Napasnya begitu terengah-engah. Darah dalam tubuhnya serasa mendidih dan naik sampai ubun-ubunnya. "Sial!" Satu kata itu terus menerus ia lontarkan saat bayangan sepasang muda-mudi tadi berkunang-kunang di pikirannya.

Sasuke butuh air. Air putih supaya pikiran-pikirannya kembali jernih. Ia kembali berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia sadar ditempat ini tadi. Lilin yang terbakar tadi tinggal setengah. Lelehan lilinnya masih terlihat agak cair.

"Uchiha Izuna!"

Sasuke kembali tercekat. Perasaan campur aduk kembali menyergapnya. Suara teriakan seorang pria yang entah-berada-dimana menggema disepanjang lorong itu. Terlebih lagi, pria itu meneriaki nama Uchiha.

Dengan pikiran yang mustahil dapat fokus, Sasuke menyadari jika pemuda yang bersama Hyuuga Hinata tadi adalah Uchiha Izuna –nama yang selalu Hinata sebut saat memanggilnya. Suara agak gaduh mulai terdengar dari dalam kamar di ujung lorong itu. Sepertinya kedua orang didalam kamar itu tengah mengenakan pakaian mereka dan mencoba bersembunyi.

"Uchiha Izuna! Kami tahu kau ada didalam bersama Hinata-_ojou_!"

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke dapat melihat tiga wajah yang muncul dari kegelapan lorong itu. Ketiga pria itu berjalan cepat. Pria yang tampak memimpin kedua pria dibelakangnya berjalan penuh emosi. "Uchiha!"

Sasuke merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding. Napasnya terasa tercekat saat ketiga pria itu melintas dihadapannya. Mereka hanya melintas tanpa melihat Sasuke.

Walau cahaya temaram tidak sepenuhnya mampu menerangi pandangannya ke ujung lorong dimana kamar itu berada, Sasuke dapat melihat dengan samar ketiga orang itu membuka _fusuma_ itu dengan kasar. Bagian tengahnya rusak. Suara teriakan Hyuuga Hinata menggema sampai ke lorong tempat Sasuke berada. Sesaat kemudian suara tangisannya pecah.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Sasuke merasa miris. Ia ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar itu. Apa yang ketiga pria itu lakukan terhadap Uchiha Izuna dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Baru saja Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk melangkah menuju kamar itu, dua pria tadi tengah menyeret tubuh Uchiha Izuna yang sudah babak belur dari kamar itu. Pria yang tampaknya memerintah kedua pria itu belum juga keluar dari dalam kamar bersama Hyuuga Hinata.

Sangat menyedihkan keadaan Uchiha Izuna yang diseret oleh kedua pria itu. Sebelah matanya terpejam karena memar. Darah tampak mengucur dari pelipis dan mulutnya. Sasuke tahu jika Uchiha Izuna masih sadar, namun pemuda itu tidak dapat memberontak. Bagaimanapun, kedua pria yang menyeretnya bertubuh besar dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku, bajingan! Orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian, mau saja diperintah Orochimaru," ucap Izuna. Sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit pada tubuhnya.

Salah satu pria yang bertubuh tambun dari pria yang satunya berhenti. Ia menatap tajam pada Uchiha Izuna. "_Nee_, Kidomaru." Pria yang dipanggil itu berhenti dan menoleh. "Boleh aku bunuh dia sekarang?"

"Bukan sekarang waktunya, Jirobo. Orochimaru-_sama_ akan marah jika kita terlambat," jawab pria bernama Kidomaru.

Mereka kembali menyeret Izuna. Semakin dekat dengan posisinya berdiri, Sasuke semakin dapat melihat jelas sosok Izuna. Sasuke tercengang saat mereka melintas didepannya. Sosok Izuna, sangat mirip dengannya.

**.**

**つずく**

**.**


	6. Viola Kuning

**THE CLOCK TOWER**

By **PurpleliciousVioletta**

**.**

Inspired of **The Struggle Within****: Clock Tower II**

**.**

Kedua orang itu kembali menyeret Izuna. Semakin dekat dengan posisinya berdiri, Sasuke semakin dapat melihat jelas sosok Izuna. Sasuke tercengang saat mereka melintas didepannya. Sosok Izuna, sangat mirip dengannya.

Kedua matanya tidak dapat berkedip saat menatap wajah Izuna. Sasuke terus memandang sosok Izuna hingga hilang dalam kegelapan lorong itu.

"_Nee_.." suara lembut kemudian menegurnya. Membuatnya menoleh kearah lain. Sasuke dapat melihat sosok pucat Hyuuga Hinata dengan gaun putih sederhana yang tampak berkilau. Gadis itu menyeringai aneh padanya. Perlahan ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Bibirnya bergerak, tapi tidak ada suara yang dihasilkan.

Sementara Sasuke merasa kesulitan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Hyuuga Hinata. Suaranya pun seperti tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"I-zu-na-_kun_."

**- Chapter V****I -**

Mimpi aneh semalam, membuat Sasuke semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Rasa penasaran bertumpuk-tumpuk kian membuatnya resah. Ia harus mengetahui semuanya segera. Informasi yang diberikan Tsunade malah terkesan menggantung bagi mereka.

Namun berkat mimpi-mimpi anehnya, Sasuke memiliki asumsinya sendiri. Alasan sosok gadis pucat yang terus menghantuinya mungkin karena dirinya sangat mirip dengan sosok Izuna. Selain itu, ia merasa jika Hyuuga Hinata dan Izuna saling berhubungan, sepasang kekasih –mungkin.

"Hei, jangan melamun saja!"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang berjalan disebelahnya.

Perjalanan mencari klinik Yamanaka Inoichi terasa cepat bagi Sasuke karena sepanjang perjalanan ia terus melamun. Dua pemuda itu sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Sebuah rumah toko berlantai dua di sebuah lokasi yang sangat strategis. Banyak orang-orang yang melintas disekitarnya.

Memang, jika dilihat lokasi ini terlihat seperti pusat perbelanjaan. Banyak toko-toko yang berjajar rapi lengkap dengan barang-barang yang ditawarkan terpampang diluar toko. Namun, sebuah klinik psikolog di tempat seperti ini sangat tidak cocok. Alamat yang tertera dalam kartu nama Yamanaka Inoichi malah berupa sebuah toko bunga. Terlihat dari papan nama diatas pintu dan jejeran beragam jenis bunga terpajang apik disekitar pintu masuk.

Melalui pintu kaca bening toko, Sasuke dan Naruto dapat melihat beberapa orang didalamnya. Kemudian seorang wanita muda berambut pirang yang tersenyum anggun melayani pengunjung yang datang.

"Sasuke, alamat ini benar. Tapi, ini bukan klinik Yamanaka Inoichi. Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang kartu nama yang dipegangnya dan toko bunga didepan mereka bergantian.

"Kita tanyakan saja pada pemilik toko bunga ini. Mungkin saja, klinik Yamanaka Inoichi pindah lokasi," jawab Sasuke. Kemudian mereka beranjak masuk kedalam toko bunga itu.

"Silakan datang kembali!" Wanita berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangannya kepada pelanggan yang keluar dari toko bunganya. Sasuke dan Naruto masih mematung di depan pintu masuk saat wanita itu menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang." Wanita itu tersenyum. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Tuan-tuan? Kami mengadakan diskon spesial untuk tanabata tahun ini." Wanita muda itu menyambut ramah kedua pengunjungnya yang baru memasuki toko bunganya.

"_Etto_, apa benar alamat ini sesuai dengan yang tertulis disini?" Naruto memperlihatkan kartu nama yang ia pegang kepada wanita itu.

Wanita itu pun meraihnya dan tampak tertegun. "I-ini.."

"Apa ada masalah, Nona?" tanya Naruto. Ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi wanita itu saat melihat kartu nama yang ia beri. Wanita muda itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Ia hanya diam menatap kartu nama itu.

"Alamat ini benar," jawabnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Tapi klinik Yamanaka sudah tutup tiga tahun yang lalu." Ia tersenyum paksa. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto agak kecewa.

"Apa Anda tahu dimana Yamanaka Inoichi sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Beliau sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu." Wanita itu kembali diam. "Ada apa kalian mencarinya? Aku Yamanaka Ino.." Ia tersenyum manis.

".. putri Yamanaka Inoichi."

**.**

Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang kepentingan mereka mencari Yamanaka Inoichi. Mereka hanya meminta izin untuk mencari berkas pasien Yamanaka Inoichi tentang Orochimaru. Yamanaka Ino pun sudah berjanji untuk membantu mereka juga. Wanita muda itu akan membongkar kembali berkas-berkas ayahnya.

Dan, sudah dua hari wanita itu belum juga menghubungi mereka untuk memberi kabar.

Sementara Tsunade, tampak semakin khawatir. Ia khawatir tentang campur tangan Yamanaka Ino membantu mereka, malah wanita muda itu juga akan terkena imbasnya.

"Aku akan pastikan dia tidak terlibat lebih jauh, Tsunade." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Ia sangat yakin akan ucapannya barusan. Tapi tatapan matanya malah penuh kekhawatiran juga.

"Kau tidak bisa menjaminnya, Sasuke. Pasti dia akan penasaran dan bertanya, untuk apa kita membutuhkan _file_ Orochimaru," Tsunade membalas.

Ketiga orang dalam ruangan itu diam. Masing-masing diam dengan ekspresi khawatir yang berbeda. Naruto pun kelihatannya sudah semakin mengerti dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Ia dan Sasuke tak bisa berlama-lama di Konoha. Tiga minggu lagi, mereka harus kembali melanjutkan kuliah mereka di luar negeri. Sasuke bisa saja pergi dari Konoha sekarang juga karena darahnya belum terikat dengan kastil itu. Tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menahannya tetap tinggal di Konoha, seperti dirinya yang lain terlibat dalam insiden masa lalu itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri. "Aku akan keluar sebentar," ucapnya.

Tsunade dan Naruto tidak menahan Sasuke. Mereka membiarkan pemuda itu untuk menenangkan dirinya setelah beberapa hari ini kurang tidur. Setelah bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino tempo hari, Sasuke banyak menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan atau menjelajahi kastil ini.

Sore ini rencananya ia akan bersantai sejenak di kamarnya. Sering kali ia mengecek _handphone_-nya –berharap Yamanaka Ino akan menghubunginya dan memberitahunya jika wanita itu telah menemukan berkas-berkas pasien ayahnya.

Saat berada di depan pintu kamarnya, Sasuke diam. Ada perasaan begitu berat untuk membuka pintu kamarnya yang tertutup itu. Setelah beberapa hari ini mencari petunjuk dan informasi tentang Hyuuga Hinata, ia lupa tentang satu kamar yang bisa dikatakan 'terlarang' dalam kastil itu. Ia berbalik –membelakangi pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat pintu kayu berwarna coklat dihadapannya. Kamar itu adalah awal ia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dikastil itu. Selama ini, kamar itu benar-benar luput dari pikirannya. Ia bahkan tidak penasaran saat Tsunade pernah melarangnya memasuki kamar itu.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeriksa kamar itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Suara pria berambut pirang itu membuat Sasuke melepas kenop pintu didepannya. Ia tidak jadi memasuki kamar itu.

"Minato-_san_."

"Apa yang ingin lakukan di kamar itu?" Minato berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri. "Bukankah Tsunade-_san_ sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak memasuki kamar itu?" Pria itu berhenti beberapa meter dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak memasuki kamar itu, Sasuke-_kun_." Tatapan Minato tampak sayu –kepalanya sedikit menunduk. "Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa kepada Fugaku."

"Memangnya kenapa kamar ini tidak boleh dimasuki?" suara Sasuke sedikit tinggi, seperti mendesak Minato untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah kau sedang menyelidikinya, Sasuke-_kun_? –bersama Naruto dan Tsunade-_san_ juga, kan?"

**.**

"_Kami tidak mau memakannya. Makanan itu sudah diracuni."_

_Tsunade langsung melesat menuju ruang makan kastil. Gaun _maid_-nya ia angkat sedikit supaya larinya lebih cepat. Tak peduli beberapa kali ia hampir menabrak pelayan lain yang berpapasan dengannya._

"Aku harus cepat_!" batinnya. Pintu menuju ruang makan sudah didepan matanya. "_Jika tidak_.."_

_Apa yang ia khawatirkan terjadi._

"_Ada apa Tayuya-_dono_?" seseorang dari Klan Hyuuga yang duduk disamping Tayuya tiba-tiba panik._

"_Huek!" Tayuya tiba-tiba memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja ia makan._

_Semua orang yang ada di meja makan itu berhenti menyantap makanan mereka._

"_Apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Ma-makanannya diracuni?"_

"_Kyaa!"_

_Suasana mulai ribut. Hyuuga Hiashi tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya._

"_Harap tenang, Semua! Aku tidak mau ada keributan disini." tegas Hiashi, seketika semua keributan tadi diam._

"_Yakushi, antarkan Tayuya-_dono_ ke kamarnya, dan segera panggil tabib untuk memeriksa!" perintah Hiashi kemudian. Seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan surai perak segera melaksanakan perintah majikannya. Kemudian ia bersama salah seorang pelayan membopong wanita bernama Tayuya keluar ruangan itu._

"_Apapun yang terjadi, Aku ti–" Hiashi tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Perutnya terasa seperti ditekan sangat kuat._

"_Hyuuga-_sama_, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Orochimaru terlihat sedikit khawatir._

_Namun Hiashi tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya bergetar sambil tetap menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Huek!"_

"Otou_-_sama_!"_

"_Hyuuga-_sama_!"_

_Hiashi memuntahkan semua makanan yang baru saja ia makan seperti Tayuya tadi. Tubuhnya menjadi lemas tiba-tiba. _

"_A– Huek!" Saat ia mencoba untuk berbicara, malah menambah rasa mualnya._

_Tsunade yang sedari tadi mematung di pintu mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Ia segera menatih majikannya itu menuju kamarnya dibantu dengan beberapa pelayan lain. Kedua putri serta keponakan Hiashi juga mengikuti menuju kamarnya._

**.**

"Memangnya kenapa kamar ini tidak boleh dimasuki?" suara Sasuke sedikit tinggi, seperti mendesak Minato untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah kau sedang menyelidikinya, Sasuke-_kun_? –bersama Naruto dan Tsunade-_san_ juga, kan?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah mengatakan kepada orang tua Naruto jika mereka sedang mencari cara supaya kutukan yang menimpa keluarga Naruto dan misteri kastil ini terpecahkan. Meskipun begitu, Sasuke sudah menerkanya –cepat atau lambat Minato dan Kushina pasti mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka selidiki. Dan ia sudah bersiap menerima risiko bila ia harus diusir oleh keluarga Naruto.

"Maaf, jika kau marah padaku karena aku melibatkan Naruto juga. Aku hanya ingin membantu Naruto supaya–"

Minato mendesah. Ia tersenyum sesaat sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. "Bukankah sejak awal Naruto-lah yang mengajakmu kesini?" potong Minato. Baik Sasuke maupun Minato diam sesaat. "Kau pasti juga penasaran mengapa _Ojou_ terus menerormu juga kan?" lanjut pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau tahu?" ucap Sasuke terkejut.

"Tsunade-_san_ yang memberitahuku. Dia bilang kau mirip dengan seseorang yang dicintai _Ojou_ dimasa lalu," jawab Minato. "Oh, apa kau sudah mendengar cerita rakyat disini? Ceritanya tentang tragedi di rumah ini. Memang ada beberapa versi, tapi keseluruhan ceritanya sama."

Sasuke tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia biarkan Minato menceritakan semua yang ia tahu, jadi ia tidak usah repot-repot bertanya banyak pada pria itu –pikirnya.

"Tapi masyarakat disekitar sini hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongeng, karena dalam cerita itu banyak sekali hal-hal yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Tidak ilmiah!"

"Apa maksudmu tidak ilmiah? Apa cerita itu memang fiksi?" Sasuke mulai bertanya.

"Cerita itu selain penuh dengan tragedi, ada cerita mengenai sihir. Jadi, tragedi itu bermula dari sihir. Makanya masyarakat disini hanya menganggapnya sebagai dongeng daerah. Apalagi orang-orang tua disini masih percaya dengan hal-hal mistis, mungkin saja mereka menggubah dari cerita aslinya," jelas Minato.

Semua penjelasan Minato memang masuk akal. Di pelosok manapun didunia ini, cerita-cerita rakyat pasti ada yang diisi dengan unsur-unsur mistis. Meskipun begitu, aktual terkadang memang sesuai dengan isunya.

Kutukan yang menimpa Naruto dan keluarganya, _maid_ misterius yang bernama Tsunade, sosok Hyuuga Hinata, misteri kastil ini, cerita rakyat yang penuh dengan hal-hal mistis. Semua hal itu berputar-putar dalam kepala Sasuke.

**.**

Yamanaka Ino menarik seutas tali yang tak jauh dari pintu _basement_. Sedetik kemudian cahaya remang dari sebuah bohlam lampu yang tertutupi debu menerangi ruangan sempit dibawah rumahnya itu.

Dengan menutup hidung dan mulutnya, tanpa berpikir panjang Ino langsung menuruni anak tangga kayu menuju dasar ruangan itu.

Bunyi dari tiap anak tangga kayu tua yang berdecit menggema setiap ia melangkahi anak-anak tangga itu.

"Ah, sial! Banyak sekali debunya."

Walau samar, ia masih dapat melihat beberapa jaring laba-laba di langit-langit ruangan. Ia langsung menuju ke tumpukan-tumpukan kardus besar tak jauh dari anak tangga terakhir. Ia tak mau berlama-lama disana. Dengan sigap, Ino membuka kardus-kardus besar itu dan mencari berkas yang diinginkan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah, ketemu!"

Wanita muda berambut pirang itu segera membawa keluar sebuah kardus kecil dari salah satu kardus besar yang dibukanya. Beberapa kali ia bersin dan batuk karena terhirup debu-debu tebal yang mengelimuti kardus kecil itu. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang ia beranjak keluar dari _basement_ rumahnya menuju ruang tengah.

"Aku harus menelepon Uchiha-_san_ terlebih dahulu atau mengeceknya dulu ya?"

Ia merogoh sesuatu kedalam saku celana yang ia kenakan. Kemudian tersenyum karena ia berhasil merogoh benda yang ada di sakunya.

Sebuah ponsel.

Yamanaka Ino pun mengaktifkan ponsel itu dan menekan tombol-tombol yang tersusun diatasnya.

'_Uchiha-_san_, aku menemukan berkas yang kalian cari. Silakan datang kapan…'_

Belum sempat wanita muda itu selesai menulis pesan singkat untuk Sasuke, ia mendengar suara seseorang membuka pintu belakang rumahnya. Ia tak lagi menatap layar ponselnya. Tatapan dan pendengarannya ia tajamkan kearah sumber suara itu.

Bunyi langkah kaki seseorang pun terdengar tanpa ragu menerobos masuk kedalam rumahnya melalui pintu belakang. Setiap langkahnya semakin jelas dan kuat.

Tak beberapa lama, bunyi langkah kaki itu berhenti. Sepertinya orang yang menerobos masuk kedalam rumahnya sudah berada di dapur. Namun, ia belum melihat si pelaku.

Ino menduga ada seorang pencuri yang memasuki rumahnya, atau yang lebih bahayanya lagi, seorang perampok. Ia meraih sebuah vas bunga kaca yang kosong tak jauh dari tempatnya. Dengan langkah perlahan dan lirih, ia mendekati pintu dapur yang hanya tertutupi tirai ukiran kayu bermotif bunga.

"Yamanaka Ino.." suara orang itu langsung mengagetkan wanita muda itu.

Ino tak mengenali suara itu. Bahkan rasanya baru kali ini ia mendengarnya. Kecurigaan mulai menyesakkan hatinya hingga ada perasaan takut terhadap orang itu. Tangannya pun juga mulai bergetar dan keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya.

"..putri Yamanaka Inochi."

Hampir saja vas kaca yang digenggamnya terjatuh karena tangannya sudah basah oleh keringat. "Siapa kau?" ucap Ino lantang.

Hanya suara tawa yang kemudian Ino dengar. Lalu bunyi langkah kaki orang itu juga semakin dekat menuju tempatnya berdiri penuh waspada.

"Jangan bercanda! Itu tidak lucu. Usahamu tidak bisa membuatku takut, bodoh!" teriak Ino. Ia semakin mempererat vas kaca yang digenggamnya dan bersiap mengayunkannya saat orang itu muncul.

Keberadaan orang itu kian terasa dekat. Ia semakin merasakan aura negatif dari orang itu. Ia pun sudah bersiap akan risiko jika orang itu adalah temannya yang sedang mengusilinya.

Tiba-tiba hening.

Bahkan keberadaan orang itu terasa lenyap. Seakan memang dari awal ia hanya sendiri dirumah itu. Meskipun begitu, suasana seperti itu malah membuat Ino semakin resah. Ia juga belum melonggarkan vas kaca yang ia erat.

Masih hening.

Yamanaka Ino semakin dapat mendengarkan bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdegup kencang sampai-sampai ia merasa sesak napas.

"Maaf, membuatmu takut," suara itu muncul lagi.

Hembusan hangat napas seseorang serasa menyapu tengkuk Ino. Vas kaca yang semula ia genggam erat jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping di lantai tempat ia berdiri karena saking terkejutnya. Ia ingin berbalik, menghadap orang itu. Namun ada rasa perih yang sangat menyakitkan tepat dibawah dadanya.

"A–" suara Ino terputus.

Ia dapat merasakan perutnya terasa basah. Kedua tangannya memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang basah dan menyakitkan. Ia juga tidak berani melihat secara langsung bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan basah itu.

"Aah," suara dibelakangnya mendesah, "lihat tubuhmu yang menjadi merah seperti ini. Kotor!" lanjutnya.

Ino ingin berteriak dan berontak, namun mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya saja ia tak bisa. Sementara cairan merah yang mulai mengucur tanpa henti dari tubuhnya menggenangi lantai tempat ia berpijak. Ia memaksakan tubuhnya yang mulai melemah menoleh kebelakang.

"S-siapa.. kau?"

Orang itu malah kembali tertawa sebelum akhirnya menampakkan seringainya pada wanita muda itu. Tanpa ada rasa jijik dan ngeri, ia semakin dalam menusukkan pisau di punggung Ino. Wajah pucatnya juga beberapa kali terkena cipratan darah wanita didepannya.

Sementara Ino mulai merasa kebas dan lemas di seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya juga memucat kekurangan darah. Kesadarannya mulai menurun seiring orang itu memperdalam tusukan pisau yang melubangi punggungnya dan mencabik-cabik organ dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku? Tanyakan saja pada ayahmu di neraka."

**.**

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Cahaya terik matahari langsung menelusup masuk melalui kornea matanya.

Sakit dan menyilaukan, itulah yang pertama kali ia rasakan.

Tapi ada hal aneh. Ia sadar betul tadi ia sedang tidur di kamarnya. Bukan berdiri tepat ditengah-tengah halaman luas sebuah bangunan megah yang tak lain adalah tempat tinggal keluarga Naruto.

Matanya mulai menjelajahi sekitar tempat ia berdiri. Ke kanan lalu ke kiri. Kemudian berbalik kearah belakangnya, sebelum beberapa kali berputar karena heran.

Ia seperti berada ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berpakaian seperti orang zaman dulu. Tatapannya kemudian terpaku pada dua orang pria yang mengawal dua orang yang masing-masing kepala mereka tertutupi kain hitam menuju tempat ia berdiri. Dari postur tubuh kedua orang itu, Sasuke yakin jika mereka adalah wanita.

Rasa heran kian menyesakkan benaknya saat ia melihat masing-masing kedua tangan mereka dipasung menyatu dengan leher mereka. Seakan kedua wanita itu adalah kriminal berat yang akan divonis mati.

Sasuke menduga salah satu dari wanita itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang selama ini menghantuinya, karena ia tidak dapat melihat wajah-wajah mereka karena tertutupi oleh kain hitam.

Mimpi ini sama seperti mimpi sebelumnya. Ia tak dapat menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Dan sekuat apapun mencoba ia tak dapat beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. Bahkan berteriak sekuat tenaga pun tak akan ada yang menghiraukannya.

"Hei, mereka mau diapakan?" Sasuke berteriak.

Saat kedua wanita itu tepat dihadapannya, dua pria yang mengawal mereka membuka pasung yang membelenggu tangan dan leher mereka.

"Penggal kepala, untuk pengacau Konoha!" seorang pria mencoba memprovokasi massa.

Usaha pria dikerumunan orang-orang itu pun berhasil menghasut massa yang kebanyakan adalah orang-orang tua. Mereka sudah dikuasai oleh emosi masing-masing terhadap dua wanita dihadapan Sasuke.

"Penggal kepala mereka!" teriak kebanyakan massa yang terprovokasi.

Salah satu wanita dihadapan Sasuke mulai terisak.

"Maafkan aku melibatkanmu, Tsunade-_san_," ucap wanita itu disela isakannya.

Sasuke kembali terpaku pada dua wanita dihadapannya. Tsunade?

Apa maksudnya wanita itu memanggil wanita disebelahnya Tsunade?

Dilema antara percaya dan tidak menyesakkan pikiran Sasuke. Jika wanita itu benar-benar Tsunade, lalu siapa _maid_ misterius yang mengaku bernama Tsunade yang membimbing mereka menelusuri misteri kastil tempat tinggal keluarga Naruto?

Semakin jauh ia mengorek rahasia kastil itu, bukannya semakin jelas, malah semakin banyak misteri yang bertumpuk-tumpuk yang membuatnya terkadang frustrasi. Belum lagi tentang penyebab Hyuuga Hinata yang menghantuinya dan kastil kelar, kini tentang identitas asli Tsunade yang hidup dimasanya seakan menambah tugasnya.

Namun Sasuke yakin jika wanita yang terisak itu bukanlah Hyuuga Hinata, terdengar dari suaranya yang berbeda dari yang ia ketahui.

"Aku juga harus bertanggung jawab. Jika harus _seppuku_ pun, aku rela. Demi Konoha," ucap wanita satu lagi.

Dari suaranya, Sasuke juga yakin jika wanita itu adalah Tsunade. Ia ingin menegur Tsunade, dan bertanya padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Seorang pria berambut coklat panjang berjalan menuju kearah mereka dikawal dua orang pria yang tampak seperti prajurit. Dari penampilannya, Sasuke yakin jika pria itu adalah tuan tanah atau bangsawan pemilik kastil ini. Kelereng matanya yang sama persis seperti Hyuuga Hinata, membuatnya semakin yakin jika pria itu pasti memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan gadis yang terus menerornya.

"Neji-_sama_." Dua pria yang mengawal wanita tadi seakan memberi sikap penghormatan pada pria yang datang menghampiri mereka. Kemudian membuka kain hitam yang menutupi kepala kedua wanita tadi.

"Para pengacau Konoha," pria berambut coklat itu menatap tajam pada dua wanita yang kini bersimpuh dihadapannya, "Ayame dan Tsunade."

Massa yang semula ribut meneriaki hukuman-hukuman kejam untuk kedua wanita itu menjadi diam. Suasana menjadi sangat hening walau banyak sekali manusia yang ada disana.

"Hyuuga-_sama_ telah menyerahkan kasus kalian kepadaku. Dan hukuman atas perbuatan kalian, telah aku putuskan bersama tetua klan Hyuuga. Kami memutuskan hukuman kalian adalah kematian, _seppuku_!" titah pria itu.

Massa yang semula diam tampak menyetujui keputusan pria bernama Neji itu. Ada yang bersorak, marah penuh emosi, atau melempari kedua wanita itu dengan batu-batu kerikil.

Sasuke yang menyaksikannya tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Walau ia mencoba menghadang batu-batu yang dilemparkan, namun batu-batu itu tetap menembus tubuhnya mengenai kedua wanita itu. Teriakan keheranannya pun tidak ada yang menghiraukan. Ia kembali menatap kedua wanita itu saat salah satu wanita bernama Ayame mulai memberontak.

"Tolong maafkan kami!" suaranya terdengar serak. Ayame tak henti-hentinya menangis saat melihat Tsunade yang berada disebelahnya dengan ikhlas menerima _katana_ pendek untuk _seppuku_.

"Neji-_sama_, biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Tsunade-_san_ tidak bersalah," ia mulai meracau.

"Sudah. Hentikan, Ayame. Percuma saja," sela Tsunade. "Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Demi Konoha, dan _Ojou_-_sama_."

Tsunade tersenyum lembut sebelum menancapkan _katana_ yang ia genggam merobek perutnya. Darah tak terelakkan lagi mengucur deras dari perutnya seiring ia menggerakkan _katana_ itu dari kiri ke kanan. Kemudian mencabutnya sebelum menancapkan kembali dari arah kanan ke kiri membuat luka silang tepat di perutnya.

"Tsunade-_san_!" Ayame mencoba menghentikan aksi Tsunade.

"Ja-jangan. Seperti ini bagiku.. adalah kematian terhormat untuk pelayan rendah seperti kita.. '_kan_?"

Tsunade tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi menderitanya saat cairan merah yang kental semakin mengalir deras bersamaan dengan organ dalam tubuhnya ikut keluar dari luka menganga di perutnya. Napasnya terasa berat dan sesak sampai ia terengah-engah. Ia kembali menatap wanita disebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"S-suatu.. kehormatan.. bagi–" Tsunade sudah hilang kesadaran sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang psikopat yang tahan terhadap hal seperti itu. Dan dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi jika seseorang melakukan _seppuku_ seperti yang Tsunade lakukan.

Tubuhnya gemetaran dan terasa kian terpaku walau sebenarnya ia sangat merasa jijik. Darah dalam tubuh Tsunade seakan terkuras habis karena mengucur tiada henti dari luka robekan yang sangat besar diperut wanita itu. Sasuke juga dapat melihat jelas usus dalam tubuh Tsunade menjuntai keluar. Ada pula organ lain yang tak dapat ia bayangkan ikut keluar dari robekan di perut Tsunade.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Lambungnya terasa di guncang hebat hingga ingin muntah. Isi perutnya mungkin sudah sampai di kerongkongannya karena saking mualnya. Kedua tangannya yang juga gemetaran tak sanggup lagi ia kendalikan. Ia ingin berpaling dari Tsunade yang tergeletak tanpa seorangpun menolongnya di tanah, tapi tubuhnya menolak

Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan lagi terik panas matahari yang kian membakar kulitnya.

**.**

**つずく**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE CLOCK TOWER**

By **PurpleliciousVioletta**

**.**

Inspired of **The Struggle Within****: Clock Tower II**

**.**

Tsunade tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi menderitanya saat cairan merah yang kental semakin mengalir deras bersamaan dengan organ dalam tubuhnya ikut keluar dari luka menganga di perutnya. Napasnya terasa berat dan sesak sampai ia terengah-engah. Ia kembali menatap wanita disebelahnya sambil tersenyum.

"S-suatu.. kehormatan.. bagi–" Tsunade sudah hilang kesadaran sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang psikopat yang tahan terhadap hal seperti itu. Dan dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi jika seseorang melakukan _seppuku_ seperti yang Tsunade lakukan.

Tubuhnya gemetaran dan terasa kian terpaku walau sebenarnya ia sangat merasa jijik. Darah dalam tubuh Tsunade seakan terkuras habis karena mengucur tiada henti dari luka robekan yang sangat besar diperut wanita itu. Sasuke juga dapat melihat jelas usus dalam tubuh Tsunade menjuntai keluar. Ada pula organ lain yang tak dapat ia bayangkan ikut keluar dari robekan di perut Tsunade.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Lambungnya terasa di guncang hebat hingga ingin muntah. Isi perutnya mungkin sudah sampai di kerongkongannya karena saking mualnya. Kedua tangannya yang juga gemetaran tak sanggup lagi ia kendalikan. Ia ingin berpaling dari Tsunade yang tergeletak tanpa seorangpun menolongnya di tanah, tapi tubuhnya menolak.

"Tsunade.." suara sayu seorang gadis yang familiar bagi Sasuke terdengar.

Entah sejak kapan gadis misterius yang menerornya selama ini sudah berdiri disampingnya. Wajahnya penuh kesedihan yang mendalam.

Gadis itu tak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

Kali ini Hyuuga Hinata sangat berbeda bagi Sasuke. Sosok gadis itu sebelumnya terkesan seperti seorang penguntit dan terkadang mampu membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Namun kali ini berbeda. Sasuke malah merasa iba saat melihat Hyuuga Hinata meneteskan air mata menatap kedua wanita yang ada dihadapan mereka.

**- Chapter V****II -**

"_Ohayou_, Tsunade. Apa kau melihat Sasuke?"

Wanita berkuncir dua yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi keluarga itu menoleh sejenak –menatap tuan mudanya memasuki dapur. "_Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_. Aku belum melihatnya. Mungkin masih tidur," jawabnya.

"Kesiangan lagi?" celoteh Naruto kesal.

Tsunade tersenyum. "Mau kubangunkan?" tawarnya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak usah."

Suasana didalam dapur itu kembali sunyi –tanpa suara Naruto atau Tsunade. Tsunade yang sibuk dengan masakannya. Sedangkan Naruto yang mampir ke dapur itu hanya untuk mengambil sekotak susu putih lalu membawanya keluar.

Bingung harus melakukan apa, Naruto memilih menemui orang tuanya. Karena tujuan liburannya ini adalah untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya. Ia segera menuju ruang tengah yang megah. Biasanya pagi ini ayahnya akan duduk sambil membaca koran dan ibunya yang terlihat kurang sehat sedang menyeruput teh hangatnya.

Dan, benar.

Sepasang suami-isteri itu ada disana seperti bayangan Naruto.

"_Ohayou_!" sapanya dengan senyum yang begitu sumringah seperti biasa.

Kedua orang tuanya menatapnya lembut dan tersenyum. "_Ohayou_, Naruto."

Minato melipat korannya saat melihat Naruto beranjak duduk dekat dengannya. Ia pun menyadari sudah berapa lama keluarganya itu duduk bersama seperti ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Naruto menenggak susu kotaknya. Kemudian menatap ibunya yang ternyata terlihat lebih sehat dari sebelumnya.

"Hari ini Ibu terlihat lebih sehat. Apa sudah sudah sembuh dari penyakit Ibu?" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan mereka.

"Begitulah. Lagi pula hanya anemia. Jadi, kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir. Dimana Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Kata Tsunade, mungkin dia belum bangun. Biarkan sajalah! Mungkin dia lelah," jawab Naruto ceria.

Namun, Minato dan Kushina malah terlihat aneh saat Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya. Naruto pun menyadarinya, tapi ia tak ingin langsung membicarakannya.

"Kau bertemu Tsunade-_san_?" pertanyaan Minato terdengar aneh bagi Naruto. Dari suaranya seperti ada kekhawatiran padanya.

"Ya. Barusan, di dapur. Memangnya kenapa? Memang biasanya kalian juga bertemu dengannya kan?" Naruto mulai memancing jawaban atas rasa penasarannya. Ia menatap Kushina yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kemudian kembali menatap Minato yang terlihat ragu.

"Tidak, maksudku iya," ucap Minato gugup. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya disini. Tapi, aku hanya penasaran.." lanjutnya.

Naruto belum mengerti maksud ucapan ayahnya. Namun ia tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Rasanya orang tuanya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Suasana ruang tengah yang megah itu terasa sesak. Kemewahannya bahkan membuatnya semakin terasa mencekam. Ucapan-ucapan semua orang yang tinggal dirumah ini pun begitu runyam sampai-sampai Naruto tidak bisa langsung mencerna maksudnya. Apalagi melihat perubahan besar dari sikap dan perilaku kedua orang tuanya sejak pindah ke rumah itu membuatnya gerah dan kesal.

"Apa tidak bisa dibicarakan di sini dan sekarang juga?" Naruto menekan ditiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Mau sampai kapan _Otou_-_chan_ dan _Okaa_-_chan_ merahasiakan semuanya dariku? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi disini. Aku dan Sasuke harus kembali kuliah."

Naruto tak sanggup lagi menatap Kushina yang mulai terisak menahan tangis. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah meja –ke arah koran yang semula Minato baca sebelum ia datang.

"Maafkan kami, Naruto," ucap Kushina lirih –tapi masih dapat Naruto dengar.

Naruto masih diam dan matanya masih memandangi koran diatas meja. Anehnya, ia malah tertarik pada berita utama di halaman utama koran itu. Potret seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ yang familiar baginya. Walau foto wanita itu kecil tercetak dalam koran, ia tahu jika ia pernah bertemu wanita itu, rasanya.

Tapi, siapa?

Sementara ia mengingat-ingat kembali siapa wanita muda itu, ia tidak menghiraukan orang tuanya yang terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf kepadanya.

"_Otou_-_chan_," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menatap serius Minato. "Pinjamkan aku koranmu."

**.**

Saat tiba di toko bunga Yamanaka –yang juga menjadi tempat tinggal Yamanaka Ino, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan. Tampak beberapa polisi dan anjing pemburu berjaga disekitarnya. Para pemburu berita juga berdesakkan meminta bahan berita kepada polisi-polisi itu.

"Tak kusangka Ino-_chan_ menjadi korban pembunuhan sadis seperti ini," celoteh seorang wanita tua yang juga berkerumun disitu.

"Kudengar pembunuhnya adalah _stalker_-nya sendiri," sekumpulan gadis berseragam pelajar SMA disisi lain juga ikut berceloteh. "Hah? Benarkah? Menjijikkan!" sahut temannya yang lain.

Seperti yang diberitakan di surat kabar pagi tadi tentang pembunuhan seorang wanita muda bernama Yamanaka Ino yang sedang santer diberitakan, Sasuke dan Naruto segera menuju tempat kejadian.

Mereka memang belum lama mengenal Yamanaka Ino. Tapi kabar tentang terbunuhnya wanita muda itu sangat mengejutkan bagi mereka. Akan semakin sulit bagi mereka mendapatkan berkas Orochimaru.

Meminta langsung kepada polisi juga sangat berisiko. Bisa-bisa mereka dituduh sebagai pembunuh Yamanaka Ino.

"Kita akan menyusup kedalam rumah itu nanti malam. Bertanya kepada polisi atau warga sekitar sini malah berisiko," ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Maksudmu, seperti pencuri?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Mereka kembali memperhatikan ke arah lokasi pembunuhan Yamanaka Ino. Beberapa polisi tampak berulang kali keluar-masuk ke dalam toko bunga itu.

Kerumunan itu semakin berdesakkan ketika dua orang polisi menandu sebuah kantung mayat. Tidak hanya para wartawan yang siap dengan kamera profesional mereka, orang-orang biasa juga sibuk dengan kamera ponsel maupun kamera _pocket _mereka untuk memotret kantung mayat yang dibawa polisi-polisi tadi.

Bahkan saat kantung mayat itu sudah dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah mobil ambulans yang sudah disediakan, beberapa wartawan ikut mengejarnya. Sementara beberapa lagi masih menunggu polisi bicara dan memotret tempat kejadian perkara.

"Apa kita pulang saja, Sasuke?" ucap Naruto yang sudah bingung harus bagaimana.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih terpaku pada bangunan bertingkat dua didepan mereka.

Walau orang-orang mengatakan jika yang membunuh Yamanaka Ino adalah _stalker_-nya, ia malah berpikir mungkin kematian wanita muda itu ada kaitannya dengan kutukan kastil Hyuuga.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto!" ajak Sasuke kemudian.

Keduanya pun berbalik dan meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

Namun, baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa langkah, mereka langsung dikejutkan oleh suara ledakan dari arah belakang mereka.

Rumah toko Yamanaka Ino meledak.

Ledakan barusan menimbulkan kobaran api yang langsung menjalar ke tiap sudut bangunan itu. Seorang polisi muda tampak sedang menghubungi petugas pemadam kebakaran setempat. Semua polisi yang semula berada di dalam bangunan itu langsung keluar. Kerumunan yang semula mengepung rumah itu pun berhamburan –berlarian menjauh dari rumah itu.

Sementara sambil menunggu bantuan dari petugas pemadam kebakaran datang, polisi-polisi itu dibantu oleh pria-pria warga sipil sekitar langsung berinisiatif mencoba memadamkan api dengan _fire_ _extinguisher_ yang tersedia di beberapa toko besar di sekitar area pertokoan itu.

Ada juga orang-orang yang membawa beberapa ember berisi air yang ikut membantu memadamkan api.

"Sa-Sasuke.." Naruto belum sepenuhnya menguasai tubuhnya yang baru saja terkejut hebat. Sasuke pun tidak bereaksi saat Naruto memanggilnya –mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke yang mematung menatap kobaran api yang kian membesar.

Saking besarnya api yang membakar rumah itu, dalam beberapa menit bangunan semi permanen itu tampak miring sebelum akhirnya roboh. Meskipun tidak memakan korban jiwa, namun sudah dipastikan bukti-bukti penting kasus pembunuhan Yamanaka Ino maupun berkas-berkas Orochimaru musnah.

**.**

_Sang _countess_ Hyuuga itu masih berdiri di samping pintu kayu coklat sejak dua jam yang lalu. Beberapa pengawalnya, bahkan pelayan-pelayan di kastil itu sudah membujuknya istirahat namun ia menolak._

"_Sudah kukatakan, aku akan tetap menunggu sampai mereka selesai!"_

_Baru kali ini _ojou_-_sama_ itu berbicara dengan intonasi tinggi. Suasana hatinya benar-benar sedang buruk._

_Di balik pintu itu, para petinggi klan Hyuuga dan sang tamu dari Oto tengah berunding untuk memutuskan nasib dua pelayan kastil itu yang diduga meracuni makanan mereka._

_Kejadian itu sudah lewat seminggu yang lalu dan baru hari ini para petinggi merundingkannya karena menunggu keadaan sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang juga menjadi korban membaik. Dan selama seminggu itu pun para terduga harus pasrah tidur didalam sel lembab bawah tanah kastil._

_Hyuuga Hinata tidak bisa ikut menghadiri ataupun mengusik rapat mereka. Meskipun ia anak pertama sang pemimpin Hyuuga, namun hak waris jatuh kepada sepupu lelakinya, Hyuuga Neji. Saat ini hukum di Konoha belum dapat menerima wanita sebagai pemimpin klan yang berkuasa di situ._

_Hinata tidak mempermasalahkannya atau dendam kepada sepupunya itu. Ia pun juga sadar jika ia mungkin tak mampu memimpin Konoha._

_Penantian Hyuuga Hinata selama dua jam pun akhirnya tak sia-sia. Di saat ia mendengar suara pintu itu terbuka, jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdegup kencang. Satu per satu pria paruh baya yang ia kenal keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun ia begitu canggung untuk berbicara dengan mereka. Satu-satunya orang yang ia nanti dari dalam ruangan itu adalah Hyuuga Neji._

_Sampai orang tua terakhir yang ia kenal keluar ruangan itu, Hyuuga Neji tak kunjung keluar. Ayahnya, serta tamu dari Oto pun tidak keluar juga. Hinata pun memberanikan diri mengintip dari pintu yang masih terbuka._

_Terlihat tiga orang masih tampak serius berdiskusi –Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Neji, dan Orochimaru._

_Hinata tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tapi dengan jelas ia dapat melihat Hiashi yang terlihat putus asa. Sementara Neji menampakkan ekspresi protesnya kepada sang tamu. Dan satu-satunya yang paling mencurigakan adalah Orochimaru yang menyeringai melihat keduanya._

"Ojou_-_sama_."_

_Hinata menoleh dan mendapati sang kepala pelayan kastil menegurnya._

"_Tidak baik seorang _Ojou_-_sama_ mengintip pembicaraan orang," pria itu tersenyum, "Yuuhi-_sensei_ sudah menunggu Anda."_

_Ah, Hinata lupa! Memang hari ini adalah jadwal belajar dengan Yuuhi Kurenai. Dibawah bimbingan wanita muda itu, Hinata belajar banyak tentang membaca, menulis, sejarah, bahkan seni. Wanita itu pula yang mengajarkannya menjadi seorang _Ojou_-_sama_ yang anggun seperti ini._

_Hinata pun mengurungkan niatnya bertemu Neji. Mungkin setelah ia belajar adalah waktu yang tepat!_

"_Ah, maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Yakushi-_san_."_

_Suara lembut dari bibir mungil Hinata kembali mengundang senyuman Yakushi Kabuto. Benar-benar tidak ada yang mengalahkan keanggunan seorang _countess_ Hyuuga yang mempesona ini. Bahkan jika boleh jujur, Kabuto sangat tertarik pada _Ojou_-_sama_-nya itu._

_Hinata beranjak pergi, namun sebelumnya ia kembali memandang ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia sempat terkejut karena Orochimaru menatapnya juga._

_Hari ini Kurenai hanya membimbingnya selama dua jam. Pelajaran hari ini pun hanya memperdalam pelajaran minggu lalu tentang pengembangan diri. Hinata tidak menanyakan alasan Kurenai. Dengan begini, bertemu dengan Neji akan lebih cepat._

_Setelah pamit, Yuuhi Kurenai langsung meninggalkan Hinata di taman –tempat mereka belajar hari ini. Saat ia akan beranjak dari tempat itu, sebuah suara serak menegurnya._

"_Selamat sore, _Ohime_-_sama_."_

_Hinata terperanjat saat melihat orang yang menegurnya. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan kulit pucat, Orochimaru._

_Meskipun enggan, Hinata tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Saat ini, merusak hubungan dengan pria paruh baya ini sama saja dengan menghancurkan Konoha. Ia pun tersenyum paksa._

"_Oh, selamat sore, Orochimaru-_sama_."_

_Orochimaru pun balas tersenyum, kemudian meminta izin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi dihadapan Hinata. Hinata mau tidak mau pun mengizinkannya. Dari awal ia merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan tamunya. Ia tidak mau berhubungan terlalu jauh dengan pria itu._

_Namun, ia juga penasaran dengan pembicaraan pria itu dengan ayah dan sepupunya. Hinata juga ingin menanyakan bagaimana keputusan nasib Tsunade dan Ayame._

"_Sore yang cerah kan? Aku kagum dengan klan Hyuuga karena memiliki _Ohime_-_sama_ seperti Anda," kata pria itu disela senyumannya._

"_Terima kasih," jawab Hinata atas pujian Orochimaru. Kemudian hening._

"_Hari ini rasanya hari keberuntunganku. Apa Anda mau mengetahuinya, _Ohime_-_sama_? Aku sangat senang jika Anda berkenan."_

_Hinata merasa firasatnya menjadi tidak enak._

**.**

Naruto dapat mendengar Sasuke mengumpat lirih disepanjang perjalanan pulang. Ia sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke.

Bagi pria jenius yang selalu berpegang pada logika seperti Sasuke, semua kejadian yang telah mereka alami selama berada di Konoha pasti membuatnya galau. Apalagi begitu banyak misteri yang berbondong-bondong ingin dipecahkan. Naruto tahu itu!

Makanya, saat tiba-tiba Naruto mengajak Sasuke untuk mampir ke perpustakaan daerah, pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu terperanjat. Tapi Sasuke tidak menolaknya.

Hari itu, seperti biasa perpustakaan daerah selalu sepi. Hanya ada seorang perpustakawan yang berjaga di gedung berlantai satu itu.

"Hai, sepertinya kalian orang baru di Konoha ya? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya," tegur si perpustakawan itu. Perawakannya yang kurus dilengkapi dengan kacamata bulat yang tampak buram, sangat cocok untuk posisinya. Dan kesan seorang 'kutu buku' menguar jelas dari aura wanita itu.

"Namaku Shiho. Kalian?"

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, dan ini Uchiha Sasuke, temanku," balas Naruto memperkenalkan diri mereka. "Yah, kami hanya liburan disini. Kebetulan orang tuaku baru pindah kemari setahun yang lalu."

"Hee, keluarga Namikaze, ya?" Shiho tampak memikirkan sesuatu, "menurut data, hanya sepasang suami-isteri kan?" katanya meminta kepastian.

"Benar."

Naruto mempersilahkan Shiho ikut duduk bersama mereka dan berbincang-bincang. Mungkin saja wanita kutu buku itu dapat mengatakan sesuatu tentang misteri di kastil.

"Aku salut dengan orang tuamu, Namikaze-_san_. Mereka masih bertahan sampai setahun ini di kastil itu!" ujar Shiho yang tampak takjub.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu di rumah itu?" Sasuke mulai memancing informasi dari Shiho. Mereka berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang keanehan kastil itu.

"Gosipnya sih berhantu. Yah, wajar saja. Bisa dikatakan kastil itu adalah bangunan paling tua yang masih ada di Konoha. Sudah berabad-abad, tapi bangunan itu masih dipertahankan. Karena usianya itu, banyak rumor yang beredar jika kastil itu angker," Shiho memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya sejenak, "padahal sejak beberapa tahun lalu, pemerintah daerah telah meminta kepada pemilik kastil untuk menyerahkan bangunan itu untuk dilestarikan sebagai situs sejarah Konoha. Tapi si pemiliknya malah menolak. Lalu setahun yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja terdengar kabar jika kastil itu telah dijual kepada sepasang suami-isteri Namikaze," jelas Shiho panjang lebar.

"Ho, begitu," gumam Naruto.

"Shiho-_san_, kira-kira bagaimana dengan cerita keangkeran rumah itu yang beredar disini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hm, yah, ini ada hubungannya dengan sejarah kastil itu sih. Tapi jujur saja, aku kurang percaya dengan cerita itu!" Shiho mengutarakan keraguannya.

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bicara. Mereka hanya menatap Shiho dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran. Begitu tajam, sampai-sampai Shiho merasakan sedikit gugup.

"_Maa_, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, sejarah kastil itu pada awalnya hanya sebuah kastil biasa milik seorang _daimyo_ yang menguasai Konoha. Sejak dulu, Konoha dan Oto –sekarang berada di pinggiran Konoha, tidak pernah akur. Selalu saja berperang. Tujuan mereka sama-sama ingin memperluas wilayah.

Akhirnya, disepakati gencatan senjata dan damai antara Konoha dan Oto. Tapi pemimpin Oto malah berkhianat, dibantu oleh kepala pelayan kastil. Akhirnya, Konoha jatuh di tangan pemimpin Oto dan seluruh klan _daimyo_ itu dibunuh," kisah Shiho.

"Seperti cerita klasik biasa," sahut Naruto.

Shiho mengangguk setuju, "tapi tidak hanya sampai disitu saja tragedinya! Konon, si pemimpin Oto ini jatuh cinta pada anak gadis _daimyo_. Si _daimyo_ ternyata mengizinkannya untuk menikah dengan putrinya. Tapi gadis itu menolak, karena dia jatuh cinta kepada seorang rakyat biasa. Si pemimpin Oto yang mengetahuinya pun membunuh pria yang dicintai si gadis. Dan gadis itu sendiri dikurung di menara jam kastil, sebelum akhirnya bunuh diri."

"Jadi, gadis itu tidak dibunuh?" Naruto agak terkejut, karena selama ini ia mengira jika Hyuuga Hinata dibunuh.

"Apa masih ada kisah lain lagi dari kastil itu, Shiho-_san_? Seperti tentang seseorang yang menggunakan sihir untuk memperpanjang usia, atau kutukan di kastil itu?" Sasuke melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus membuat Shiho langsung melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Uchiha-_san_ tahu ya tentang cerita itu?"

**.**

**つずく**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE CLOCK TOWER**

By **PurpleliciousVioletta**

**.**

Inspired of **The Struggle Within****: Clock Tower II**

**.**

"_Maa_, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, sejarah kastil itu pada awalnya hanya sebuah kastil biasa milik seorang _daimyo_ yang menguasai Konoha. Sejak dulu, Konoha dan Oto –sekarang berada di pinggiran Konoha, tidak pernah akur. Selalu saja berperang. Tujuan mereka sama-sama ingin memperluas wilayah.

Akhirnya, disepakati gencatan senjata dan damai antara Konoha dan Oto. Tapi pemimpin Oto malah berkhianat, dibantu oleh kepala pelayan kastil. Akhirnya, Konoha jatuh di tangan pemimpin Oto dan seluruh klan _daimyo_ itu dibunuh," kisah Shiho.

"Seperti cerita klasik biasa," sahut Naruto.

Shiho mengangguk setuju, "tapi tidak hanya sampai disitu saja tragedinya! Konon, si pemimpin Oto ini jatuh cinta pada anak gadis _daimyo_. Si _daimyo_ ternyata mengizinkannya untuk menikah dengan putrinya. Tapi gadis itu menolak, karena dia jatuh cinta kepada seorang rakyat biasa. Si pemimpin Oto yang mengetahuinya pun membunuh pria yang dicintai si gadis. Dan gadis itu sendiri dikurung di menara jam kastil, sebelum akhirnya bunuh diri."

"Jadi, gadis itu tidak dibunuh?" Naruto agak terkejut, karena selama ini ia mengira jika Hyuuga Hinata dibunuh.

"Apa masih ada kisah lain lagi dari kastil itu, Shiho-_san_? Seperti tentang seseorang yang menggunakan sihir untuk memperpanjang usia, atau kutukan di kastil itu?" Sasuke melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan sekaligus membuat Shiho langsung melirik kearah Sasuke.

"Uchiha-_san_ tahu ya tentang cerita itu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Memang mencurigakan jika orang baru di Konoha bertanya tentang kisah-kisah itu. Sementara semua legenda mengenai kastil tua di Konoha itu bisa dikatakan sangat rahasia. Bahkan orang-orang tua di kota itu enggan menceritakannya kepada anak-anak mereka.

**- Chapter V****III -**

Hingga hari menjelang sore, Naruto dan Sasuke tak kunjung pulang. Sejak pagi, duo sahabat itu pamit untuk mengunjungi teman di pusat kota. Kushina agak khawatir kalau-kalau mereka terkena masalah.

"Hari ini jadi kontrol ke dokter?" Minato menghampiri isterinya yang tengah duduk di halaman sambil memandangi ikan-ikan koi di kolam kecil.

"Iya. Obatku hampir habis. Jadi, sekalian minta resep obat yang baru," jawab Kushina.

Minato kemudian duduk disamping Kushina dan ikut memandangi beberapa ikan koi yang menari-nari di dalam air. Airnya yang begitu jernih membuat siapa saja dapat melihat jelas gerakan ikan-ikan itu yang meliuk-liuk.

"Tsunade bilang, besok malam kita harus mempersembahkannya lagi kepada _Ojou_-_sama_," ucap Minato. Sebenarnya ia tak mau mengatakannya kepada Kushina. Tapi mengingat risiko yang Tsunade selalu ingatkan, membuatnya tak bisa mengelak.

"Ya," jawab Kushina ringkas. "Tapi jangan katakan pada Naruto ya!"

Minato tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam karena tidak yakin dapat menuruti permintaan isterinya. Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisi Kushina supaya wanita yang dicintainya itu tak lagi menderita.

"Permisi, Minato-_sama_, Kushina-_sama_."

Keduanya terperanjat saat melihat Tsunade yang menghampiri mereka. Jarang sekali _maid_ itu mendatangi mereka sendiri kecuali dipanggil. Wanita itu tersenyum aneh. Kushina malah merasa ketakutan melihatnya.

"_Ojou_-_sama_ bicara padaku, beliau meminta seorang lagi melakukan persembahan."

**.**

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku hanya penasaran. Biasanya kastil-kastil bergaya _western_ pasti memiliki mitos seperti itu," kilah Sasuke.

Shiho yang awalnya curiga, mulai tampak sedang berpikir.

"Oh, iya ya!" Shiho mengangguk, "tapi mitos seperti itu pun memang benar ada di kastil itu. Menurut cerita orang-orang terdahulu, pemimpin Oto yang menguasai Konoha adalah seorang pria tua yang menggunakan sihir hitam. Bisa dikatakan, dia itu seorang okult, maniak sihir yang ingin membuat dirinya hidup abadi. Tentang cerita ini sendiri banyak versi yang beredar. Ada yang mengatakan jika dia berhasil, ada juga yang mengatakannya gagal."

"Bagaimana dengan pemilik kastil sebelumnya?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Selama ini belum ada surat tanah resmi atas kastil itu. Baru setahun yang lalu dibuat, itupun karena akan dijual kepada keluarga Namikaze," jawab Shiho.

"Atas nama siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah Oroshimura," Shiho tampak ragu akan jawabannya, "ah, kurasa Osamaru, Osamu, atau Okumatsu ya?" gumamnya ragu.

"Orochimaru?" sahut Sasuke.

"Hm, aku tidak yakin. Apa kalian mau melihat salinan surat tanahnya?" Shiho tampak sumringah dengan tawarannya.

"Memangnya ada salinannya di perpustakaan ini?" tanya Naruto heran.

Shiho menampakkan cengirannya, "hehe, jangan katakan pada siapapun. Perpustakaan ini juga menyimpan semua salinan dokumen Konoha. Yah, bisa dikatakan perpustakaan ini adalah _back_ _up_ dari balai kota."

Sasuke dan Naruto tentu saja takkan melewatkan kesempatan langka ini. Mereka pun meminta Shiho memperlihatkan salinan dokumen kastil. Si perpustakawan itu pun menyanggupinya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali," pamit Shiho.

Kini hanya Naruto dan Sasuke di ruangan penuh rak buku itu. Pikiran mereka sama-sama diliputi oleh rasa penasaran yang kian berkecamuk.

"_Nee_, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang berada disebelah Naruto hanya menyahut sekenanya.

"Apa kau percaya pada Tsunade?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersentak. Selama ini Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apakah ia mempercayai wanita misterius itu atau tidak. Sejauh ini Sasuke hanya mengikuti kata hatinya dalam bertindak. Memang, ucapan-ucapan Tsunade tidak pernah menipu mereka sejauh ini. ia pun tidak tahu apa tujuan Tsunade menuntun mereka untuk memecahkan misteri yang tengah mereka hadapi.

Terlalu banyak rahasia yang tidak Tsunade katakan membuatnya sedikit ragu untuk mempercayainya.

"Tadi pagi aku sembat berbicara dengan orang tuaku. Mereka tampaknya kurang percaya dan curiga pada Tsunade. Apalagi mereka juga bertanya, apa aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada Tsunade?" Naruto kembali bicara setelah beberapa saat Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sejak kita bertemu Yamanaka-_san_, apa kau tidak merasa jika Tsunade tampak sedikit terburu-buru?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Terburu-buru? Maksudmu?"

Naruto menghela napasnya panjang. Pembicaraan ini, pemikiran ini, dan semua kejadian ini membuatnya merasa lelah. "Yah, seperti.. dia sering sekali gugup dan sempat melakukan kesalahan aneh. Tidak seperti saat kita bertemu dengannya. Aku jadi memikirkan jika Tsunade memiliki kepribadian ganda!" ungkap Naruto.

"Kau benar. Kurasa ada yang salah dengan wanita itu. Dia tidak pernah mau menceritakan sepenuhnya. Dia juga tidak mengizinkan kita memasuki kama–"

"Maaf menunggu lama!"

Shiho datang dengan sedikit peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya. Ia langsung duduk di kursinya tadi dan meletakkan sebuah amplop coklat besar diatas meja.

"Kurasa aku salah meletakkan dokumen ini. Jadinya aku harus membongkar folder lima tahun terakhir," ucapnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Kau benar, Uchiha-_san_. Sertifikat tanah pertama atas nama Orochimaru. Kemudian diganti atas nama Namikaze Minato, setelah terjual," Shiho membuka lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang tadi dibawanya.

Sasuke dan Naruto ikut melihat dokumen itu.

"Apa kau mengenal Orochimaru, Shiho-_san_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang mengenalnya, bahkan wajahnya pun tidak ada yang tahu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dia mengurus dokumen-dokumen ini?" Naruto ikut bertanya.

"Orochimaru-_san_ tidak mengurusnya secara langsung. Yang mengurusnya adalah keponakannya. Lihat, ini surat kuasanya!" Shiho memperlihatkan selembar salinan surat kuasa. "Gosipnya, Orochimaru-_san_ memiliki masalah psikologis. Dan satu-satunya orang yang mengetahuinya hanya Yamanaka Inoichi-_san_. Tapi beliau sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu."

Ah, Yamanaka.

Mendengar namanya membuat Sasuke agak bergidik.

"Dan, semalam juga.. putrinya, Ino-_chan_, dibunuh." Ada kesan duka di kalimat terakhir Shiho.

"Kau mengenal Yamanaka Ino-_san_?"

"Ya. Kami selalu satu sekolah sejak SD. Sejak ayahnya meninggal, dia hanya tinggal sendiri dan membuka toko bunga menggunakan uang asuransi kematian ayahnya. Kalian mengenalnya?" Shiho balik bertanya.

"Ah, ya.. maksudku, tidak. Aku hanya pernah sekali berkunjung ke toko bunganya," jawab Naruto gelagapan.

Mereka kembali mengamati semua dokumen itu dalam diam.

"_Ano_, Shiho-_san_, bagaimana dengan kabar Orochimaru saat ini? Dia tinggal dimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Gosipnya, dia pindah dari Konoha setelah kastil itu terjual. Selanjutnya aku tidak tahu."

Mereka kembali diam. Dari cerita Shiho, ia tidak ada menyinggung tentang seorang pelayan kastil yang merupakan saksi hidup tragedi di kastil tua itu sejak berabad-abad lalu.

"Aku hanya penasaran, tentang versi cerita jika pemimpin Oto yang berhasil memperpanjang usianya. Jika dia berhasil, bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Kurasa tidak mungkin berakhir seperti itu saja," ujar Sasuke.

"Hm, kau benar. Konon, untuk memperpanjang usianya, perlu tumbal nyawa manusia. Makanya, dulu banyak sekali terjadi kasus orang hilang. Warga yang tinggal di sekitar kastil itu pun mulai pindah menjauh dari kastil. Selain itu, ada yang bilang jika disana tinggal seorang ilmuan gila yang membantu sang pemimpin Oto memperpanjang usianya.

Ada juga yang mengatakan jika kastil itu dihantui oleh anak gadis _daimyo_ yang bunuh diri. Itulah yang membuat kastil itu dikatakan angker," jelas Shiho. "Oh ya, aku juga mendengar jika ada salah satu kamar dan di menara jam adalah tempat yang paling banyak terjadi penampakan anak gadis _daimyo_ itu."

Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Shiho sudah menjelaskan lebih dari yang mereka harapkan.

"Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya, Shiho-_san_," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Sudah?" kata Naruto yang keheranan. Ia kira Sasuke masih belum puas atas informasi dari Shiho.

"Sudah. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu kerjamu. Aku dan Naruto harus pamit. Ada urusan lain yang harus kami lakukan," pamit Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku malah senang, jarang-jarang ada orang yang mau menemaniku mengobrol seru seperti ini. Silahkan saja datang lagi kapan-kapan."

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya tersenyum singkat dan membungkuk hormat.

"Oh ya, tentang kutukan kastil.. katanya, 'jangan sampai kau terikat dengan kastil, atau nyawamu menjadi miliknya'," ucap Shiho sebelum mereka keluar. "Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengeti maksudnya!"

**.**

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju klinik dokter yang biasa menangani penyakit Kushina, sepasang suami isteri itu hanya diam. Di dalam mobil itu terasa begitu sunyi. Lagu yang dapat diputar melalui _tape_ mobil pun tidak dinyalakan.

Tatapan Kushina menerawang kearah luar jendela mobil. Melihat kegiatan orang-orang Konoha yang biasa-biasa saja tak membuatnya jenuh. Terkadang ia tersenyum karena teringat kehidupannya saat masih muda –hidup sederhana, sehat, dan bebas.

Beberapa kali mobil yang dikendarai Minato menyingkir ke tepi jalan karena beberapa mobil pemadam kebakaran melintas terburu-buru.

"Ada kebakaran ya?" ujar Kushina yang tertarik pada mobil-mobil pemadam kebakaran itu.

"Sepertinya, iya. Ada asap tebal dari arah sana!" jawab Minato sambil menuju kearah kepulan asap hitam tebal di sebelah kanannya.

Lalu kembali diam. Tatapan Kushina masih terus mengamati asap hitam tebal itu. _Pasti kebakaran besar_, pikirnya dalam hati. Matanya kemudian menjelajah ke rumah-rumah toko di sepanjang jalan. Sore ini banyak sekali orang yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang trotoar.

"_Are_? Itu naruto dan Sasuke-_kun_ kan?"

Kushina menatap Minato, lalu melihat kearah yang ditunjuk pria itu. Benar, ia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari sebuah bangunan dengan plang bertuliskan 'PERPUSTAKAAN KONOHA' diatasnya.

Kushina pun langsung meminta Minato menghentikan mobil mereka dan keluar. "Naruto! Sasuke-_kun_!" teriaknya dari seberang jalan.

Kedua pemuda yang ada diseberangnya itu menoleh dan mencari orang yang memanggil nama mereka. Sasuke-lah yang pertama melihat Kushina diseberang jalan sedang melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

"Itu ibumu, Naruto." Sasuke menyenggol lengan Naruto dengan sikunya.

Naruto pun melihat kearah yang Sasuke tunjuk dan melihat Kushina tersenyum dan melambai pada mereka.

"Oh, _Okaa_-_chan_!" Naruto pun beranjak menuju ke tempat Kushina. Sasuke segera mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"_Okaa_-_chan_ mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah menghampiri Kushina.

"Ke klinik. Kalian dari mana?" Kushina balik bertanya.

"Perpustakaan. Aku terkesan sekali _lho_ dengan penjaga perpustakaan itu!" Naruto menunjuk bangunan yang tadi mereka singgahi, "dia seperti komputer bertubuh manusia. Dia bahkan tahu banyak tentang sejarah ruamh kita!" Naruto begitu bersemangat saat menjawabnya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum lemah, membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak.

"Ah, maksudku, kami sudah mendapatkan banyak informasi dari sana, hehe," ucap Naruto sembari menampakkan cengirannya –mencoba meralat jawabannya tadi.

"Kebetulan sekali kita semua berada diluar rumah. Aku tidak bermaksud memaksa, tapi aku dan Naruto sangat mengharapkan Kushina-_san_ dan Minato-_san_ mau bicara tentang rumah itu," kata Sasuke.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto dan Kushina terkesiap. Raut wajah Kushina pun terlihat ragu.

"_Maa_, _maa_.. kurasa memang waktu yang tepat. Masuklah, Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_. Kebetulan sekali, ada hal yang ingin aku diskusikan dengan kalian," ujar Minato tiba-tiba dari dalam mobil.

"_Otou_-_chan_?"

Mendengar ucapan Minato, membuat Sasuke sumringah. "_Arigatou_, Minato-_san_."

"Tapi, pertama-tama, kita ke klinik dulu. Lalu setelah itu, kita bicara."

**.**

"_Hinata? Kudengar kau mencariku."_

_Neji menghampiri Hinata yang tengah berada di beranda kamarnya. Hinata yang melihat Neji, langsung beranjak dan memeluknya erat. Air matanya seketika tumpah._

"–nii_-_san_.. _Onii_-_san_.." sebutnya disela tangisannya._

"_Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Neji yang tampak panik karena tiba-tiba Hinata menangis dipelukannya._

"_Katakan padaku, semua ucapan Orochimaru itu bohong kan?" Hinata terus menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia pendam wajahnya di dada sepupunya itu._

_Neji tidak menjawab. Ia menduga pasti Orochimaru telah mengatakan tentang diskusi terakhir mereka. Neji mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa._

"Onii_-_san_.."_

_Neji merasakan dadanya basah. Mungkin air mata Hinata telah merembes kedalam pakaiannya._

"_Katakan, jika aku tidak akan menikah dengan pria tua itu."_

_Neji tak menjawab lagi. Ia semakin merasa bersalah._

"_Hinata," ia melepas pelukan Hinata dari dirinya, "mengertilah! Aku pun tak menginginkannya. Ayahmu juga. Tapi ini demi Konoha."_

_Ucapan Neji membuat Hinata menengadah dan menatap pria dihadapannya._

"_Aku pun tak menyangka jika kita berhadapan yang sangat licik seperti dia. Konoha tidak bisa bergerak sembarangan saat ini," Neji mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hinata, "karena kasus keracunan makanan tempo hari, sekutu kita mulai berpikir dua kali. Mereka mengira jika kitalah yang memakai cara kotor."_

"_Itu bohong kan, _Onii_-_san_?" suara Hinata tertahan di tenggorokkannya, membuat suaranya terdengar agak serak._

"_Maaf, Hinata. Tentang Tsunade dan Ayame, aku tidak bisa menolong mereka."_

**.**

"_Kau bilang, tidak akan mengganggu _Ojou_-_sama_."_

_Pria muda berkacamata itu tetap tenang meskipun ia sedang kesal._

"_Maaf, Yakushi. Saying rasanya jika gadis secantik itu disia-siakan." Orochimaru menengguk secangkir sake yang dipegangnya dalam satu tegukan. Setelah sake dalam cangkir kecil itu habis, Yakushi Kabuto langsung menuangkannya kembali._

"_Aku tak menyangka gadis itu membuatku semakin gila. Aku jadi semakin menginginkannya," ujar Orochimaru lagi._

_Jika Hinata mendengar semua ucapan Orochimaru yang sangat ingin memilikinya, pasti ia akan merasa sangat jijik. Sebenarnya Yakushi Kabuto pun demikian. Ia sangat menentang jika Orochimaru menginginkan Hinata. Orochimaru malah lebih terlihat seperti kakek Hinata._

"_Lalu, aku bagaimana, Orochimaru-_sama_?" kata seorang wanita muda dengan nada yang begitu manja, "apa kau akan membuangku?" Wanita itu menggeliat disekitar Orochimaru –menggoda pria tua itu dengan gerakan-gerakan erotis._

_Orochimaru menyeringai, kemudian mengusap surai wanita itu. "Tentu saja tidak, Tayuya. Kau itu pionku yang berharga," jawabnya._

_Wanita itu malah girang dan tersenyum mendengar jawaban tuannya. Ia pun memluk pria itu dari belakang dan mencium lehernya._

_Mendapat rangsangan seperti itu, Orochimaru langsung menarik wanita muda itu kepangkuannya. Ia tak menghiraukan jika masih ada orang lain diruangan itu selain mereka berdua. Ia tetap sibuk mencumbu 'pion'-nya itu._

"_Sebaiknya aku pergi," ucap Kabuto yang merasa jijik melihat kegiatan Orochimaru dan Tayuya yang semakin menjadi._

_Orochimaru hanya mengayunkan tangannya –menandakan jika ia mengizinkan Kabuto meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kabuto pun langsung membawa cangkir-cangkir kotor serta kendi sake yang kosong keluar bersamanya._

**.**

"_Ano_.. _Tou_-_chan_.." Naruto menatap ayahnya heran, "bukankah lebih baik kita mencari café atau restoran lainnya?"

Minato tersenyum, "_Otou_-_chan_ suka dengan tempat ini. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia saat kau masih kecil. Bukankah dulu kau sangat suka ke restoran keluarga? Makanan disini enak _lho_!"

Ya, –Minato membawa Kushina, Naruto, dan Sasuke mampir ke sebuah restoran keluarga. Di restoran itu memang kebanyakan pengunjung adalah pasangan keluarga muda dengan anak mereka yang masih balita ataupun anak-anak.

"Yah, itukan sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu," jawab Naruto yang masih heran dengan ayahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Minato pada Sasuke yang masih diam.

"Sama sekali tidak. Malah rasanya lebih nyaman," jawabnya dengan wajah _stoic_ seperti biasa. "Jadi, bagaimana?" ucapnya lagi –memancing pembicaraan yang Minato janjikan.

"Aku bingung harus bercerita dari mana," jawab Minato yang terlihat bingung.

Kushina masih saja diam karena ia merasa cukup Minato saja yang menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Emosinya belum sepenuhnya stabil, membuatnya khawatir jika nanti terjadi sesuatu yang tak mereka inginkan.

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke pun bingung juga. Mereka diam sambil memikirkan dari mana mereka mesti bicara.

"Ah! Aku tidak tahu jika ini ada hubungannya atau tidak. Aku hanya penasaran ketika _Okaa_-_chan_ histeris saat tanganku tergores pecahan piring saat aku membantu _Okaa_-_chan_ di dapur," ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Sejenak ia menatap Kushina setelahnya.

Minato tampak berpikir, "apa kau lukamu berdarah saat itu?"

"Iya. Tapi hanya sedikit. Lalu, aku mencuci lukaku di westafel, dan saat itulah _Okaa_-_chan _mulai menangis," jawab Naruto yakin.

Minato mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kushina yang terlihat semakin murung. "Mungkin karena itu ya?" gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke dapat mendengarkan ucapan Minato yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Apa maksud Minato-_san_ 'karena itu'?"

**.**

**つずく**

**.**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Tsuzuku' lagi deh #ditabok. Gimana? Sedikit udah mulai terungkap toh rahasianya? Udah lumayan greget belum? Untuk readers sekalian, makasih banget udah mau nungguin TCT ini yang super ngaret gak karuan.. cuma baca reviews senpaitachi, bikin aku agak lumayan, hehe..<strong>

**Ohya, untuk yang nanyain 'Siapa sih Shiho? OC ya?'**

**Jawabannya, bukan kok.. dia pernah muncul di Naruto pas bagian pasca kematian Jiraiya.. yang punya komiknya, mungkin bisa liat di vol. 44.. kalo episode animenya gak tau deh yang keberapa #plak!**

**Hoho, selamat menunggu lagi, dan jangan lupa review lagi ya! Biar makin semangat ngerjainnya**

**Bye bye~ *naik Akamaru***


	9. Chapter 9

**THE CLOCK TOWER**

By **PurpleliciousVioletta**

**.**

Inspired of **The Struggle Within****: Clock Tower II**

**.**

"Ah! Aku tidak tahu jika ini ada hubungannya atau tidak. Aku hanya penasaran ketika _Okaa_-_chan_ histeris saat tanganku tergores pecahan piring saat aku membantu _Okaa_-_chan_ di dapur," ucap Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Sejenak ia menatap Kushina setelahnya.

Minato tampak berpikir, "apa lukamu berdarah saat itu?"

"Iya. Tapi hanya sedikit. Lalu, aku mencuci lukaku di westafel, dan saat itulah _Okaa_-_chan _mulai menangis," jawab Naruto yakin.

Minato mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kushina yang terlihat semakin murung. "Mungkin karena itu ya?" gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke dapat mendengarkan ucapan Minato yang membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Apa maksud Minato-_san_ 'karena itu'?" tanya Sasuke.

Minato kembali menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Sejak melihat kastil itu, aku langsung tertarik dan ingin membelinya. Kupikir, kastil seperti itu pasti sangat mahal dan belum tentu pemiliknya mau menjualnya. Lalu, aku iseng bertanya kepada pemiliknya. Dan ternyata, dia mau menjualnya. Harganya pun sangat murah," kisah Minato.

Ia menghentikan ceritanya saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Lalu, _Otou-chan_ langsung membelinya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku malah berpikir jika Dewi Fortuna sedang memihakku. Aku sama sekali tak curiga. Sampai saat penyerahan akta tanah dan bangunan itu, aku merasa ada yang salah dengan syarat yang diajukan pemilik sebelumnya," Minato menatap Kushina sejenak, "dia meminta darah kami beberapa tetes."

**- Chapter ****IX -**

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, _Ojou_-_sama_?"

Wanita bersurai _blonde_ itu menyentuh seprai putih yang begitu rapi menyelimuti spring bed besar diatas ranjang. Beberapa kali ia belai permukaannya sebelum akhirnya duduk di sudutnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu. Kau malah pergi mengikuti pemuda Uchiha itu," ucapnya lagi.

Wanita yang dikenal dengan nama Tsunade itu menerawang keluar jendela berkusen kayu yang dicat coklat kental. Ia tetap diam seperti itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memandang kearah meja rias dihadapannya.

"Walaupun kau tak mau menampakkan wujudmu didepanku saat ini, aku tahu kau ada disini. Mendengarkan aku bicara seperti ini kan?"

Hening.

Meskipun begitu, udara diruangan itu terasa benar-benar berat. Suhu terasa agak dingin walaupun saat ini adalah musim panas yang cukup membuat tubuh sangat gerah. Tsunade tidak mempedulikannya. Malah ia senang dengan keanehan di ruangan itu yang menandakan sang pemiliknya berada disitu bersamanya.

"Kau dan aku tahu persis, dia itu bukan Uchiha Izuna. Jadi, berhentilah mengejarnya," suaranya semakin sendu, "biarkan aku membawamu kembali, _Ojou_-_sama_. Semua ini kulakukan untuk dirimu."

Tsunade semakin merasakan seperti seseorang mendekatinya dan berdiri dihadapannya. Ia tak dapat melihatnya, tapi ia yakin seperti itu.

"_Naa, Ojou-sama_?"

**.**

"Darah?"

Naruto dan Sasuke hampir berteriak bersamaan. Karena kuatnya suara Naruto, beberapa orang yang ada di restoran itu menatap kearah mereka.

"Kenapa mereka meminta darah kalian? Kenapa kalian tidak menolak?" Naruto terlihat kesal dengan suara yang sedikit ditahan.

"_Maa_.. saat itu rasanya aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku, dan mengiyakan semua yang dia katakan. Ibumu pun juga begitu," jawab Minato gugup.

"Apa yang dia katakan tentang darah kalian?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi, sejak kami tinggal disana, kejadian-kejadian aneh pun mulai terjadi."

"Contohnya?" Naruto tampak begitu serius.

"Seperti.. setiap malam, selalu ada yang mengetuk pintu depan atau pintu kamar. Ketukan pertama tidak ada siapa-siapa. Setelah aku menutup kembali pintunya, ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Berulang kali terus seperti itu sepanjang malam, sampai aku tak bisa tidur."

"Lalu, bagaimana? Apa _Otou_-_chan_ dan _Okaa_-_chan_ tahu pelakunya?" tanya Naruto saat Minato berhenti bicara sebentar.

"Ya. Di malam ketiga, kami baru mengetahuinya," jawab minato.

"Siapa?"

Minato menghela napasnya, "_Ojou_-_sama_."

Sasuke tak terlalu terkejut. Ia sudah menduganya jika Hyuuga Hinata mungkin pelakunya.

"Aku sangat terkejut saat melihatnya. Penampilannya sebenarnya tidak menakutkan. Hanya saja, kami tidak biasa dengan hal seperti itu. Setiap _Ojou_-_sama_ muncul, dia seperti berteriak kepada kami. Tapi tak ada suara apapun darinya yang terdengar," lanjut Minato.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. Membayangkan apa yang pernah dialami pasangan itu memang cukup rumit. Orang awam pun pasti takut jika mengalami hal seperti itu.

"Keesokan harinya, aku langsung bicara pada Tsunade. Kau tahu apa yang dia ucapkan saat itu?"

"Apa?" tanya Naruto –yang juga mewakili rasa penasaran Sasuke.

"Awalnya memang terdengar aneh. Dia bilang, sejak darah kami menyentuh kastil, hidup kami selamanya milik _Ojou_-_sama_, sampai beliau melepaskan kami. Kami sudah terkurung di Konoha. Dan, tentang kemunculan _Ojou_-_sama_ di depan kami, itu pertanda jika beliau sudah memilih kami untuk melakukan persembahan," jawab Minato. Ia sempat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Persembahan? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto tiba-tiba mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kushina. Kushina yang sempat balik menatap Naruto, langsung menghindari saling tatap dengan putranya itu. "Jangan-jangan.. ini ada kaitannya dengan penyakit _Okaa_-_chan_?" ucap Naruto dengan suara tertahan.

Sasuke langsung menatap kearah Kushina setelah Naruto bicara. Sementara wanita yang mereka tatap masih membuang tatapannya dengan mereka.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Minato ragu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan tentang persembahan itu?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Kali ini Minato ikut mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasuke dan Naruto. Beberapa saat lalu ia memang yakin akan mengatakannya kepada dua pemuda itu. Namun, saat melihat Kushina yang duduk disebelahnya, ia mulai ragu.

"Ada apa, _Otou_-_chan_? Katakan pada kami yang sebenarnya!" desak Naruto.

"Apa dengan memberikan darah kalian?" terka Sasuke.

Seketika kedua pasangan itu menunduk. Sasuke pun semakin yakin jika ucapannya kemungkinan besar benar.

Naruto memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya kearah kedua orang tuanya yang masih menunduk. "Jadi.. penyakit anemia _Okaa_-_chan_.. karena kalian memberikan darah kalian untuk persembahan?"

Minato mengangguk pelan sebelum menatap Sasuke dan Naruto lagi. "Ya. Tapi, hanya ibumu yang melakukannya, Naruto. Aku tidak. Tsunade bilang, darah Kushina lebih cocok. Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa lepas dari kutukan ini," jawab Minato.

Naruto semakin terperanjat saat mendengar jawaban Minato. Sementara Sasuke melihat kearah Kushina. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Kushina menghadapi situasi saat ini.

"Kenapa kalian mau melakukannya?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak, "apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menghindarinya?"

Keempatnya kemudiam diam. Semuanya saling menghindari bertatapan langsung satu sama lain. Bahkan tiga cangkir teh dan secangkir kopi yang semula panas, kini sudah beranjak dingin. Uap-uap yang semula mengepul dari atas masing-masing cair tidak terlihat lagi.

"Tsunade tidak pernah bicara tentang persembahan kepada kami. Bahkan penjelasan tentang kutukan ini pun tidak," kata Sasuke yang mencoba memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka.

"Kami yang meminta Tsunade untuk tidak menceritakannya pada kalian," sahut Kushina tiba-tiba.

"_Okaa_-_chan_?"

Kushina kali ini tersenyum kepada Naruto. "Maaf, Naruto, sudah membuatmu khawatir," ucapnya kemudian.

"Tentang kutukan itu sendiri, Tsunade pernah mengatakan, 'setetes darah saja, cukup untuk membuatnya seperti Kushina-_san_ dan Minato-_san_.' Apa maksudnya memang seperti itu –hidup kalian akan abadi, sampai Hinata mencabut kutukan itu dari kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, seperti itu," jawab Minato.

"Jadi, karena darah Naruto pernah jatuh di kastil itu, maka ia sudah terkena kutukan tanpa ia sadari?" tanya Sasuke meminta jawaban pasti.

Kushina mengangguk, "makanya, aku sempat syok saat itu," ia menatap Naruto lekat, "melakukan persembahan ini pun kami terpaksa, Naruto. Jika kami tidak melakukannya, di seluruh tubuh kami terasa seperti ada sesuatu yang bergerak. Benda itu terus bergerak dan rasanya sangat gatal."

"Pernah sekali kami tidak menyerahkan darah Kushina, akibatnya.. bisa membuat kami sampai gila karena saking gatalnya," jawab Minato dengan raut wajah yang tak biasa.

"Bukan ruam atau alergi?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Bukan. Dokter mendiagnosis kami terkena penyakit yang lebih dikenal dengan nama morgellons," kali ini yang menjawab Kushina.

"Morgellons?" ulang Naruto heran.

"Itu penyakit kulit yang masih misterius, Naruto. Penderitanya mengatakan seperti ada parasit yang terus bergerak dibawah kulit mereka," jawab Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Ha?" Naruto masih tampak belum mengerti.

"Sebagian dokter menganggap penderitanya mengalami penyakit kejiwaan. Bisa dikatakan, penderitanya dianggap gila," jelas Sasuke lagi.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke-_kun_, Naruto. Bahkan ibumu sempat dianggap gila oleh sebagian dokter di Konoha," Minato ikut memperjelas.

"Jadi, sekarang kalian bagaimana?" Naruto terlihat khawatir.

"Sekarang tidak apa-apa. Selama kami rutin memberikan persembahan kepada _Ojou_-_sama_, penyakit seperti itu tidak akan mengusik kami lagi," jawab Minato sambil tersenyum –meyakinkan Naruto agar tidak perlu khawatir.

Naruto tampak menghela napasnya lega setelah mendengar jawaban Minato. Ia mengambil secangkir teh yang kini tak hangat lagi dari atas meja dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Jadi.. Naruto.." Kushina terlihat ragu, "tentang persembahan itu.. Tsunade memintamu melakukannya juga."

**.**

_Uchiha Izuna dapat melihat jelas wajah Hinata yang lebam dibawah temaramnya cahaya bulan. Padahal Hinata berulang kali mengalihkan wajahnya dari pemuda itu. Sejak mereka bertemu di tempat itu, gadis itu sama sekali tidak bicara. Ia hanya duduk beralaskan rerumputan pendek di tepian danau kecil itu._

_Hinata kembali teringat saat Tsunade pertama kali mengajaknya ke tempat itu dan bertemu Izuna. Dan kian hari, ia juga semakin dekat dengan pemuda itu karena Tsunade yang memperkenalkan mereka._

_Uchiha Izuna tiba-tiba beranjak dari duduknya di samping Hinata dan berjalan menuju tepi danau. Di malam hari, dibawah cahaya bulan musim panas, danau berair biru jernih itu terlihat begitu cantik dengan pantulan-pantulan cahaya putih kebiruan. Kejernihan air danau itu pun semakin terlihat jelas._

_Izuna belum puas dengan suguhan alam dihadapannya. Ia meraup air danau itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sensasi dingin dan segar pun merasuk melalui kedua tangannya._

"_Hinata, kemarilah."_

_Hinata menatap punggung Izuna lekat. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri pemuda yang memanggilnya. Ia dapat melihat pantulan wajah Izuna yang meliuk-liuk dipermukaan air._

_Izuna mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk ikut berjongkok disampingnya. Setelah Hinata berjongkok disebelahnya, Izuna mengeluarkan sebuah kain kecil dari balik kimononya. Ia melipat kain itu hingga berbentuk persegi panjang dan mencelupkannya kedalam air danau._

_Hinata hanya menatap pantulan wajah Izuna yang semakin samar._

"_Boleh kulihat wajahmu?"_

_Hinata pun sontak menatap Izuna yang tengah menaatpnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari Izuna._

_Hinata tak kunjung menjawab. Ia tak ingin melihat wajahnya yang masih lebam karena terlalu banyak menangis._

"_Izuna-_kun_ tidak akan suka meliha–"_

"_Aku suka," potong Izuna, "bagaimana pun penampilan Hinata, aku suka."_

_Hinata tercekat. Ucapan Izuna tak mampu lagi menahannya memalingkan wajah dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu._

"_Tapi aku tidak suka jika Hinata menyimpan kesedihan sendiri."_

_Izuna tersenyum, kemudian ia menyentuh dagu Hinata. "Maaf, aku lancang," ucapnya._

_Hinata yang sebelumnya masih disesakkan oleh kesedihan, kini perasaannya mulai tak menentu. Jantungnya sampai berdegup kencang saat Izuna menyentuhnya._

_Namun, dalam jarak sedekat itu, Hinata dapat melihat kelereng _onyx_ Izuna yang pekat. Ia seperti terhisap kedalam kegelapannya saat menatap lekat kelereng mata Izuna._

"_Izuna-_kun_.."_

_Izuna dapat mendengar Hinata menggumamkan namanya. Ia pun kembali tersenyum dan mengusap perlahan wajah Hinata dengan kainnya tadi._

_Hinata merasakan wajahnya begitu dingin saat Izuna mengusap wajahnya. Sontak membuatnya terkejut dan menggeser wajahnya refleks._

"_Ah, maaf," ucap Izuna merasa bersalah. Ia langsung menarik tangannya dari wajah Hinata._

_Hinata malah terkikik._

"_Dingin sekali!" ucap gadis itu._

_Izuna ikut tertawa melihat Hinata. "Aku kira, Hinata marah padaku," ucap Izuna disela tawanya._

"_Tidak. Aku hanya terkejut. Dingin sekali!" sahut Hinata. Ia mencelupkan sebelah tangannya kedalam air danau itu, kemudian menempelkan tangannya yang basah dan dingin ke pipi Izuna. "Dingin kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum._

_Izuna terlonjak sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang basah. Kemudian terpaku saat menyadari jarak mereka yang begitu dekat._

_Hembusan angin malam itu tidak terlalu kuat. Namun, cukup mampu untuk menerbangkan dedaunan yang gugur dari pohonnya. Kedua muda-mudi di tepian danau itu pun tak merasakan hembusan angin yang membawa sedikit rasa sejuk. Izuna bahkan merasakan hembusan napasnya terasa berat dan hangat._

_Semakin lama ia menatap jauh kedalam _amethyst_ milik gadis dihadapannya, semakin lupa pula ia tentang perbedaan status mereka. Jarak diantara mereka kian menipis. Seakan keduanya adalah dua kutub magnet yang berbeda yang saling tarik menarik._

_Pun ciuman hangat menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Baik Hinata maupun Izuna telah hanyut dalam kehangatan mereka yang telah berpadu. Harapan untuk waktu yang berhenti pun muncul dari hati kecil keduanya._

_Namun, Izuna segera sadar dan menarik wajahnya dari ciuman mereka. Ia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hinata. Sebelah tangannya berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kian terasa hangat. "Maaf, aku khilaf," ucapnya kemudian._

_Hinata pun ikut mengalihkan wajahnya juga. Kedua tangannya mengepal diatas lututnya yang bersimpuh._

"_Uh-hum."_

_Keduanya menjadi salah tingkah beberapa saat, sebelum Izuna mengajak Hinata mengakhiri pertemuan mereka malam itu._

_Tak terlalu jauh dari rimbunan pepohonan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat Izuna dam Hinata, tanpa mereka sadari seorang pria tengah mengintai mereka._

_Dari cara berpakaiannya, pria itu kemungkinan berasal dari daerah Oto. Ia hanya berdiri disitu sambil memperhatikan kedua muda-mudi tadi._

"_Bagaimana ya reaksi Orochimaru-_sama_ jika mengetahuinya?"_

_Ia menyeringai, kemudian tertawa aneh sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu._

**.**

Sasuke dan Naruto masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kushina. Meminta Naruto ikut melakukannya –menyerahkan darah pemuda itu untuk Hyuuga Hinata?

Uchiha Sasuke semakin dibuat pusing memikirkan rumitnya masalah yang menimpa sekeluarga Namikaze itu. Meskipun begitu, niat untuk menyerah sama sekali tidak ada. Bisa-bisa dia benar-benar jadi gila hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"H-hei, k-kenapa aku juga?"

Tentu saja Naruto juga tak ingin melakukannya. Ia tak mau menjadi domba ternak seperti ayah dan ibunya karena kutukan itu. Namun, jika menolak pun tampaknya akan menjadi rumit.

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke?" ucapnya tampak frustrasi, "apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto," ucap Sasuke lirih.

Jawaban Sasuke terdengar begitu putus asa bagi Naruto, sekonyong-konyong membuat pemuda itu menarik kerah baju Sasuke.

"Kau kan pria jenius! Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkannya, ha?" seru Naruto.

Sasuke pun langsung melepaskan cengkeraman Naruto pada kerah bajunya. "Aku sedang memikirkannya, _Teme_! Tenanglah sebentar!" hardik Sasuke.

Pertikaian mereka pun kembali menarik perhatian semua orang. Naruto perlahan melonggarkan cengkeramanannya dari kerah baju Sasuke. Ia sempat menatap hampir seluruh mata yang memandang kearahnya sebelum tenang dan kembali duduk.

"Naruto," suara Kushina terdenagr cemas, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Maaf. Aku kelepasan," jawabnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku hanya –"

"Sudahlah, Naruto," potong Sasuke, "aku mengerti."

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum keduanya saling berjabat tangan. Untung saja keduanya sudah mengenal watak masing-masing. Jika tidak, pertikaian mereka mungkin tidak akan selesai hanya dengan ucapan.

"Kurasa, masalahnya ada pada Tsunade," ucap Sasuke kemudian. Ketiga orang yang ia kenal itupun begitu seksama menantikan pemikiran Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," sahut Minato, "yang ingin kudiskusikan dengan kalian sebelumnya pun sebenarnya tentang Tsunade."

"Oh, iya! Tentang ucapan _Otou_-_chan_ tadi pagi juga. _Otou_-_chan_ bertanya padaku, apa aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada Tsunade kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Memangnya, Minato-_san_ melihat keanehan apa pada Tsunade?" Sasuke ikut bertanya.

"Dua malam lalu, aku melihatnya pergi terburu-buru kearah dapur saat tengah malam. Aku hanya iseng dan penasaran apa yang dia lakukan saat tengah malam seperti itu. Tapi, saat aku mengintip dari pintu dapur, aku melihat Tsunade seperti sedang kesakitan. Tubuhnya terlihat penuh dengan keriput. Namun, setelah beberapa saat, semua kulitnya yang keriput itu mengelupas," kisah Minato.

"Mengelupas? Yang benar saja!" timpal Naruto kemudian.

"Aku pun bingung harus menghadapi Tsunade bagaimana. Tentang siapa dia sebenarnya pun aku tak tahu. Tak ada sedikitpun petunjuk yang dapat membuktikan identitasnya," Sasuke menatap nanar kearah cangkir tehnya, "semalam aku bermimpi –ah, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi aneh.

Semalam aku bermimpi tentang Tsunade. Dalam mimpiku itu, aku berada disebuah lapangan eksekusi. Aku tidak begitu yakin jika itu benar, tapi suasana saat itu seperti di zaman abad pertengahan. Lalu, Tsunade melakukan _seppuku_."

Sekeluarga Namikaze itu diam. Setelah Sasuke selesai bicara, tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Jaa, jika Tsunade melakukan _seppuku_, kemungkinan untuk hidup, nol kan? Jadi, Tsunade yang saat ini siapa?" Naruto mulai bersuara.

"Itu yang selalu aku pikirkan. Dalam mimpiku, jelas-jelas aku melihat Tsunade tewas didepan mataku. Tsunade saat ini pun mengaku jika dia bukanlah hantu," ucap Sasuke lagi. Semuanya kembali memutar otak memikirkan siapa sebenarnya Tsunade.

"Mungkin saja dia dibangkitkan lagi," ujar Naruto.

"Dibangkitkan lagi? Oleh siapa?" sahut Minato.

Sasuke masih diam memikirkan. Sementara Naruto kembali menjawab. "Orochimaru, mungkin. Kami belum mendapatkan informasi yang jelas tentang Orochimaru," jawabnya.

"Orochimaru-_san_ sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu, Naruto. Kami bahkan menghadiri upacara pemakamannya," sahut Kushina.

Sasuke dan Naruto terperanjat. Identitas Tsunade pun semakin menjadi rumit untuk diungkap.

"Lalu, siapa Tsunade saat ini sebenarnya?"

**.**

**つずく**

**. **

* * *

><p><strong>Yoh, akhirnya update lagi, setelah beberapa hari kena sindrom males update #ditendang. Chapter depan udah mulai klimaks lho, tapi belum tau berapa chapter lagi ending nya, hoho.. pokoknya sabar aja ya, Author usahain tiap minggu update kok..<br>**

**Makasih banyak yang udah review atau baca fic ngaret ini *telat***

**yang mau chapter depan review lagi ya, biar Author ini jadi tambah semangat! \cao/**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE CLOCK TOWER**

By **PurpleliciousVioletta**

**.**

Inspired of **The Struggle Within****: Clock Tower II**

**.**

"_Jaa_, jika Tsunade melakukan _seppuku_, kemungkinan untuk hidup, nol kan? Jadi, Tsunade yang saat ini siapa?" Naruto mulai bersuara.

"Itu yang selalu aku pikirkan. Dalam mimpiku, jelas-jelas aku melihat Tsunade tewas didepan mataku. Tsunade saat ini pun mengaku jika dia bukanlah hantu," ucap Sasuke lagi. Semuanya kembali memutar otak memikirkan siapa sebenarnya Tsunade.

"Mungkin saja dia dibangkitkan lagi," ujar Naruto.

"Dibangkitkan lagi? Oleh siapa?" sahut Minato.

Sasuke masih diam memikirkan. Sementara Naruto kembali menjawab. "Orochimaru, mungkin. Kami belum mendapatkan informasi yang jelas tentang Orochimaru," jawabnya.

"Orochimaru-_san_ sudah meninggal setahun yang lalu, Naruto. Kami bahkan menghadiri upacara pemakamannya," sahut Kushina.

Sasuke dan Naruto terperanjat. Identitas Tsunade pun semakin menjadi rumit untuk diungkap.

"Lalu, siapa Tsunade saat ini sebenarnya?"

**- Chapter ****X -**

"_Ara_? Baru kali ini aku melihat kalian pergi bersama," sambut Tsunade.

Minato dan Kushina memasuki kediaman mereka diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke. Keempatnya sesaat terdiam saat melihat Tsunade.

"Kalian habis berkeliling Konoha?" tanya Tsunade kemudian.

"Tidak. Kebetulan kami bertemu mereka di jalan pulang. Jadi, sekalian saja," jawab Minato.

Mereka langsung pergi menuju kamar masing-masing. Tsunade –layaknya _maid_ biasa, menutup kembali pintu utama setelah majikan-majikannya memasuki kastil.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam," kata Tsunade sebelum semua majikannya hilang dari pandangannya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Tsunade. Kami mau mandi dulu," jawab Minato mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Tsunade hanya mengangguk mengerti sebelum pergi menuju dapur.

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat Tsunade yang pergi kebelakang dari sudut matanya. Ia berharap menemukan keanehan dari penampilan wanita itu, tapi tidak ada. Tsunade benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita biasa. Kedua kaki Tsunade menapak lekat di lantai. Silhuet tubuhnya pun juga terlihat jelas.

"Sasuke, setelah makan malam nanti, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku akan ke kamarmu nanti," pesan Naruto sebelum mereka berpisah.

Sasuke hanya mengiyakan ucapan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah.

**.**

"_Uchiha Izuna. Dia seorang pandai besi. Hyuuga Hiashi-_sama_ juga pernah memintanya membuat sebuah _katana_."_

"_Ho, kau tahu banyak juga ya, Yakushi."_

_Pria berkacamata yang notabene adalah kepala pelayan kastil itu tidak bereaksi meski sedang dipuji oleh Orochimaru. Ia hanya diam berdiri tak jauh dari hadapan Orochimaru dengan tatapan dingin._

"_Ya. Lumayan banyak. Uchiha Izuna adalah teman masa kecil Tsunade –salah satu pelayan yang kalian jadikan kambing hitam minggu lalu. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika dia mempunyai hubungan apa dengan _Ojou_-_sama_."_

"Jaa_, apa kau tidak kesal jika _Ojou_-_sama_-mu direbut oleh Uchiha ini?" Orochimaru menyeringai, "apa kau rela jika _Ojou_-_sama_-mu disentuh olehnya?"_

_Kabuto tidak menjawab. Ia masih diam. Tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Ia hanya menatap lurus kearah cangkir yang digenggam Orochimaru._

_Yakushi Kabuto kesal. Meskipun ia dan Orochimaru memiliki visi yang berbeda, ia belum dapat bertindak banyak. Ia terpaksa harus patuh pada pria pemimpin Oto itu._

"_Ya, aku memang tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi, sudah ada dua pria yang merebut _Ojou_-_sama_," Kabuto mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit –menatap lekat Orochimaru yang masih terus menyeringai kepadanya, "Uchiha Izuna, dan Anda, Orochimaru-_sama_."_

_Seketika Orochimaru melepas tawanya. Ia tahu betul Kabuto pasti memiliki sedikit dendam padanya. Memang pada awal perjanjian mereka, Orochimaru sudah berjanji tidak akan mengusik apapun tentang Hyuuga Hinata. Tapi keserakahannya tidak dapat ia tahan. Ia ingin Konoha sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya, termasuk _countess_ yang selalu menjadi pujaan seluruh pria yang melihatnya._

"_Sesuai perjanjian kita, aku akan membiarkan Orochimaru-_sama_ menghancurkan Konoha. Ah, tidak– menghabisi seluruh klan Hyuuga sudah cukup. Kecuali _Ojou_-_sama_," ujar Kabuto yang bermaksud menyindir Orochimaru._

"_Ha! Dan kau bermaksud menjadi pahlawan dihadapan gadis itu kan? Aku sudah tahu semua tentangmu, Yakushi Kabuto. Perasaanmu terhadap Hyuuga Hinata? Bukankah itu mustahil bagi orang berstatus rendah sepertimu? Lalu dendammu pada Hyuuga Hiashi yang sudah berbaik hati membiarkanmu tumbuh di dalam kastil megah ini?" Orochimaru bangkit dari kursi yang semula ia duduki lalu memunggungi Kabuto yang diam tak berkutik karena ucapannya. "Ironis sekali!"_

"_Buang khayalanmu itu, Yakushi. Patuhlah padaku. Aku dapat memberimu apa yang diimpikan manusia.." Orochimaru tertawa lirih, "keabadian."_

**.**

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menikmati air hangat yang merendam tubuhnya. Sudah beberapa menit ia berendam didalamnya, kepenatan yang ia rasakan tak kunjung menghilang. Ia tidak bisa merilekskan tubuhnya meskipun ia ingin.

Di kepalanya penuh dengan pikiran untuk mencari cara membantu Naruto. Ia sangat yakin jika persembahan yang diminta Tsunade bertujuan tidak baik. Apalagi Kushina sampai sakit-sakitan karena mengikuti ucapan Tsunade.

Sampai pikirannya benar-benar buntu, Sasuke beranjak dari dalam _bathtub_. Diliriknya jam dinding di kamarnya, sudah hampir 20 menit ia berendam. Sasuke segera berpakaian dan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

Naruto sudah berada di meja makan saat Sasuke sampai disana. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menyeringai dan menyapa Sasuke kemudian.

"Lama sekali!" ucapnya juga.

Sasuke menghiraukan keluhan Naruto dan segera duduk. Matanya mengedar keseluruhan ruangan itu. Tidak ada Tsunade maupun orang tua Naruto.

"Orang tuamu belum datang?" tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Belum. Tsunade juga tidak kelihatan dari tadi," jawab Naruto.

Dalam beberapa menit, mereka kembali diam. Hampir setengah jam mereka seperti itu, sebelum suara riukan dari perut Naruto memecah keheningan. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sudah menyeringai malu.

"Yah, aku lapar sekali!" ujarnya.

Sasuke melihat kearah jam dinding di ruangan itu. Sudah lewat dari waktu makan malam.

"Sasuke, ayo kita makan. _Okaa_-_chan_ dan _Otou_-_chan_ mungkin sudah tidur," kata Naruto memelas. "Kalau mereka datang, katakan saja kita sudah lapar berat!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Naruto benar, sebenarnya ia juga sudah lapar. Tapi, ia juga merasa tidak enak kepada orang tua Naruto. Rasanya tidak sopan.

"Kau makan saja dulu, aku akan mencari orang tuamu atau Tsunade dulu."

Naruto hanya mengiyakan. Ia pun lekas mengambil berbagai macam makanan yang sudah dihidangkan sebelumnya diatas meja. Sementara Sasuke berangkat dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di ruang makan.

**.**

_**Satu jam yang lalu..**_

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam," ucap Tsunade sebeum majikan-majikannya hilang dari pandangannya.

Kushina langsung berlalu dan membiarkan Minato menjawab Tsunade.

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Kami mau mandi dulu," jawabnya mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Kemudian menyusul Kushina yang sudah melangkah duluan.

"Aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin tidur langsung saja ya," ujar Kushina tampak sempoyongan.

Minato pun langsung membimbing Kushina berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Kushina yang berkeringat dingin. Perasaan cemas pun mulai menguasai pria itu.

"Setidaknya, makanlah beberapa suap. Aku akan meminta Tsunade membawakan makanan untukmu ke kamar," ucapnya penuh khawatir.

Kushina tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan berat. Apa karena dia belum meminum obat, gumamnya dalam hati.

Sesaat setelah sampai di kamar mereka, Kushina langsung melepas pakaian luar yang ia kenakan dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Matanya langsung ia pejamkan. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu diatas keningnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air mandi untukmu," ujar Minato sembari berlalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Lagi-lagi Kushina diam. Ia hanya mendengarkan Minato dalam diam.

Minato melirik Kushina sejenak sebelum tubuhnya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam kamar mandi. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia memutar keran air bertanda merah. Air panas mengalir deras dari sana. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia segera memutar balik keran air tadi. Kemudian memutar keran air bertanda biru disebelahnya. Kali ini air dingin yang mengalir. Di saat beberapa sentimeter lagi air memenuhi bathub, Minato segera menutup keran air itu.

Ia mencelupkan jemarinya ke dalam _bathub_ –memastikan suhunya cukup hangat untuk tubuh Kushina. Setelah yakin, ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi itu.

"Airnya sudah kusi–," Minato terlonjak menatap sekeliling kamar, "Kushina?"

Tidak ada seorang pun di kamar itu selain dirinya. Kushina tidak terlihat lagi tengah berbaring diatas ranjang. _Coat_ coklat berbahan kulit yang tadi di lepas Kushina pun masih ada tergeletak di sisi ranjang.

"_Anata_?"

Minato mulai kalut. Kepanikan pun tak luput menyelimuti perasaannya. Ia buru-buru menuju beranda kamar. Namun, saat melihat keluar melalui pintu kaca menuju beranda kamar tidak ada siapa-siapa. Pekarangan dibawahnya yang biasa dihiasi lampu-lampu taman yang temaram pun gelap.

"_Anata_!"

Kali ini pria paruh baya itu agak berteriak memanggil kekasihnya. Ia tak karuan berjalan mengitari sekeliling kamar. Memeriksa satu persatu lemari kayu besar, kolong bawah ranjang, kamar mandi, bahkan kembali mendongak keluar beranda kamar.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ia tidak melihat Kushina.

"Kushina!"

Suaranya kali ini mengumandang di sepanjang lorong tepat di depan kamar mereka. Di lorong ini ada empat ruangan berbeda termasuk kamar mereka. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Minato langsung memutar kenop pintu kayu tepat didepan kamar mereka.

Tapi terkunci.

Ia pun mencoba ke satu ruangan yang lain.

Terkunci juga.

Di ruangan terakhir pun juga terkunci.

Panik. Khawatir. Curiga.

Perasaan-perasaan negatif mulai mengusiknya. Membuatnya tak bisa mengontrol tubuh dan pikirannya dengan tenang. Keanehan mulai ia rasakan juga. Tidak biasanya ruangan-ruangan lain terkunci. Bahkan ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi ruangan kerja dan privasinya juga terkunci. Minato merasa tidak pernah menyuruh Tsunade mengunci seluruh ruangan sebelum jam malam.

Minato berbalik menuju kamarnya setelah mencoba membuka beberapa pintu ruangan lain di lorong yang berbeda. Ia berlari untuk mempersingkat waktu. Ia berniat mengambil kunci-kunci cadangan seluruh ruangan di kastil itu. Sesekali ia menyerukan nama Kushina juga.

"Ap–"

Minato hanya dapat memutar-mutar kenop pintu kamarnya tanpa bisa membukanya. Pintu yang tadi ia tinggal dalam keadaan terbuka, kini tertutup dan terkunci.

"_Anata_? Kau didalam?"

Minato berulang kali menggedor pintu kayu itu. Suasana sepi itu hanya didominasi suara Minato dan bunyi gedoran pintu kayu itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Ia pun tidak terlalu yakin jika Kushina ada didalam sana. Tak hilang akal, Minato pun berusaha mendobrak pintu kayu itu.

Bunyi hantaman antara tubuh dan pintu terdengar begitu kuat. Tapi, seakan pintu kayu itu terbuat dari beton, Minato tak mampu membukanya walau ia dobrak. Lengannya pun sudah terasa sangat sakit karena berulang kali menghantamkannya ke pintu dihadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini?" geram Minato.

Kekhawatirannya tentang keadaan dan keberadaan Kushina kian membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Ah, Naruto!"

Kali ini kekhawatirannya bertambah saat mengingat putra semata wayangnya. Ia kembali berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada pemuda itu.

Minato lekas menuju kearah timur kastil. Kamar Naruto kini tujuannya. Napasnya kian termengah-mengah. Berlarian mengitari kastil diusianya yang nyaris setengah abad cukup banyak menguras energinya.

Ia langsung menggedor pintu kamar Naruto sesaat setelah ia sampai didepannya. Beberapa kali ia juga memutar kenop pintu kamar itu. Tapi terkunci, seperti ruangan lainnya.

"Naruto! Buka pintunya! Ini _Otou_-_chan_!"

Minato terus menyerukan Naruto untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Setidaknya ia berharap anaknya itu baik-baik saja. Dengan begitu, pikirannya akan fokus mencari Kushina.

"Naruto! Buka pintunya, Nak!"

Terkunci dan tidak ada jawaban. Minato harus menerima kenyataan itu.

"Dimana Tsunade?" ucapnya berdecak kesal.

Ia juga harus mencari Tsunade, piker Minato. Ia menaruh harapan pada Tsunade meskipun ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin percaya pada wanita misterius itu. Ia berharap Tsunade mau meminjamkannya kunci-kunci master seluruh ruangan di kastil itu.

Langkahnya kembali melaju. Menuruni anak-anak tangga dengan sigap dan cepat, menuju ruangan Tsunade di arah belakang kastil –dekat dengan dapur.

Lorong-lorong kastil itu semakin membuatnya merasa seperti menyusuri labirin. Berkelok-kelok. Di kanan-kiri banyak pintu-pintu kembar yang menuju ke ruangan berbeda.

Di saat ia berbelok ke arah ruang makan, tubuh Minato bertubrukan dengan tubuh seseorang. Perawakan yang cukup tegap dengan surai kelam kontras dengan kulitnya.

"Minato-_san_?"

Minato menengadah. Tangan kirinya menyentuh pundak pemuda dihadapannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain bertumpu diatas lutut supaya menahan beban tubuhnya yang lelah. Napasnya yang terengah-engah tak karuan tak dapat ia sembunyikan dari pemuda itu.

"Ssah-sukeh.. –_kun_," Minato meracau. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Menelan ludahnya sendiri pun ia kesulitan.

"Minato-_san_, tenanglah. Ada apa?" Sasuke tampak cemas melihat Minato, "dimana Kushina-_san_?"

"Kushina.. tidak ada."

"Apa maksud Minato-_san_?"

Minato mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia berulang kali menarik napas panjang, lalu menghelanya. Perlahan napasnya kembali tenang. Namun rasa lelahnya belum berkurang.

"Kushina tidak ada dimana-mana! Aku sudah mencarinya, tapi semua ruangan terkunci. Aku harus mencari Tsuna– ah, dimana Naruto?"

"Naruto sedang makan disana. Aku akan membantu Minato-_san_ mencari Tsunade!" ucap Sasuke sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu ruang makan tak jauh dibelakangnya.

Minato menggeleng sejenak, "kita harus mengajak Naruto juga. Perasaanku tidak enak. Kita tidak boleh terpisah!"

Minato langsung beranjak menuju ruang makan yang hanya beberapa meter dari tempat ia bertemu Sasuke. Langkahnya terburu-buru ingin segera sampai disana.

"Mina–"

"Naruto.. dimana, Sasuke-_kun_?"

**.**

Naruto sempat bersin-bersin menyusuri lorong kecil berdebu itu. Tak ia sangka jika diantara dinding-dinding pemisah ruangan terdapat jalan rahasia.

Baru saja tadi ia menyantap makan malamnya satu suap, tiba-tiba Tsunade muncul dari balik rak-rak yang berisi berbagai macam porselen dan keramik. Wanita itu langsung meminta Naruto ikut dengannya. Meskipun merasa enggan, tapi ucapan Tsunade membuatnya tertarik. Dilema yang benar-benar rumit pun terus mengusiknya.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku, Tsunade? Kenapa kita berjalan lewat jalan rahasia ini?" tanya Naruto penuh waspada.

Tsunade tidak menghentikan langkahnya, "besar kemungkinan kita akan bertemu dengan Uchiha-_san_ jika kita berjalan di dalam kastil."

"Memangnya kenapa kita tidak mendiskusikannya dengan Sasuke?"

Tsunade tidak menjawab.

"Tsunade, sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kau ingin menjadikanku tumbal juga ya seperti _Okaa_-_chan_? Sasuke bilang, kau ini sebenarnya sudah mati. Lalu, hubunganmu dengan pria bernama Orochimaru, apa?"

Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya. Sontak membuat Naruto yang tengah mengikutinya dari belakang terkejut. Ia menatap lekat punggung Tsunade penuh waspada.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Peluh Naruto setetes demi setetes mengucur dari keningnya. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang saat Tsunade terdiam. Ia sadar, jika ia sudah banyak bicara. Mungkin wanita itu sudah kesal padanya.

"Naruto-_san_," Tsunade berbalik dan menatap tajam pada Naruto, "bukankah kalian ingin segera mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kastil ini?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Mulutnya serasa terkunci –ah, tidak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu berat, tak mampu ia gerakkan. Ia tak sanggup menatap Tsunade lama-lama. Rasanya begitu mengerikan. Tapi, wanita itu malah terus menatapnya.

"Aku akan segera mengatakan semuanya padamu. Dan, tentu saja, ini ada hubungannya dengan sahabatmu, Uchiha-_san_," ucap Tsunade.

"S-Sasuke?" gumam Naruto lirih.

Tsunade mengangguk, "kau tidak tahu kan, jika selama ini ada yang dia sembunyikan darimu?"

Naruto kembali dilema. Saat ini jelas-jelas Tsunade bertingkah seakan dialah malaikat baik hati yang akan menolongnya, dan mendakwa Sasuke sebagai seseorang yang sudah melakukan hal jahat.

Memang, tadi sore pun ia merasa jika Sasuke banyak tahu tentang hal yang berhubungan dengan kastil yang tidak ia ketahui. Bahkan Sasuke begitu berhati-hati saat berbicara dengannya dan kedua orang tuanya. Ia juga tahu jika Sasuke pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting yang mungkin menjadi kunci misteri ini. Dan, dia tidak mengatakannya padamu, Naruto-_san_"

Naruto masih tak berkutik. Ucapan Tsunade mulai menghasutnya.

"Semua yang kulakukan selama ini hanya ingin menolong Kushina-_san_, Minato-_san_. Dan, tentunya kau juga, Naruto-_san_," ucap Tsunade lagi.

"B-baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi, bukan berarti aku mempercayai sepenuhnya denganmu, Tsunade."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, Tsunade menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan menyusuri lorong sempit dan lembab itu.

"Jadi.. kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Naruto masih agak ragu. Tadi ia juga sempat menanyakannya pada Tsunade. Tapi, wanita itu tidak menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja, ke menara jam kastil."

**.**

**つずく**

**.**

**Waduh, maaf ngaret lagi, karena minggu ini banyak hari libur *gak ada hubungannya* hehe. Chapter ini lumayan pendek ya? Apa memang paling pendek? *sudahlah* Pokoknya lagi males panjang-panjang, tapi hint selanjutnya mungkin bakal sedikit sama kaya di game yang jadi patokan fic ini.**

**Sankyu yang udah nge-review di chap sebelumnya. Aku sebagai author seneng banget pokoknya banyak yang suka, apalagi pusing sama fic ini. di chap ini, review lagi ya!**

**XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE CLOCK TOWER**

By **PurpleliciousVioletta**

**.**

Inspired of **The Struggle Within: Clock Tower II**

**.**

"Jadi, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Naruto masih agak ragu. Tadi ia juga sempat menanyakannya pada Tsunade. Tapi wanita itu tidak menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja, ke menara jam kastil."

Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut. Ia sudah menduga sebelumnya. Dimana lagi tempat yang selalu menjadi tempat pertemuan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan Tsunade.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Tsunade, Naruto tidak bicara lagi. Ia terus mengikuti wanita itu dengan tetap menjaga jarak dibelakangnya. Waspada ia tingkatkan sambil menatap lekat tubuh ramping dihadapannya. Derap langkah mereka menggema di sepanjang lorong sempit yang mereka susuri.

Beberapa saat kemudian Tsunade tiba-tiba mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Naruto terkejut mengikutinya.

"Ada apa?"

Dari suaranya, Tsunade merasakan kekhawatiran Naruto. Tapi ia mengacuhkan karena ia tahu Naruto masih tetap mengikutinya. Di ujung lorong sempit yang mereka llui terdapat anak tangga besi yang berkarat karena usia. Kelihatannya tangga besi itu rapuh, tapi, Tsunade tanpa ragu menaikinya.

"Hei, apa kau yakin tangga ini kuat?" Naruto mendongak keatas –menatap tubuh Tsunade yang sudah menaiki anak tangga beberapa meter diatasnya.

"Naik saja!"

Meski jawaban Tsunade terkesan memerintah, Naruto tetap mengikutinya dengan ragu.

Ujung tangga besi itu seperti mengarah ke lubang hitam yang gelap diatas. Naruto sampai tak tahu sudah berapa meter ia menaiki tangga berkarat itu dan sampai kapan ia harus memanjat.

"Kita sampai."

Suara Tsunade menggema dalam lorong vertikal itu. Naruto berhenti sejenak mengamati secercah cahaya kecil yang membuat matanya silau diatasnya. Itu berarti Tsunade sudah menemukan pntu keluar dari jalur rahasia itu dan tiba di menara jam kastil.

**- Chapter XI -**

"Mina–"

"Naruto.. dimana, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu sempat itu sempat mematung karena terkejut sesaat sebelum akhirnya berlari menghampiri pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba terduduk lemah. Saat Sasuke sudah dihadapan pria itu, Minato mencengkeram kedua bahu pemuda itu. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Menandakan berbagai majam ego negatif yang sedang ia tahan di dalam dirinya.

"Dimana Naruto, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke bingung menjawab apa. Ia menoleh ke arah ruang makan yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Ruangan itu kosong. Padahal sebelumnya ada Naruto disana sedang menyantap makan malamnya. Ia sampai tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada Minato yang terlihat putus asa dihadapannya.

"Kushina tidak ada. Dan sekarang Naruto juga menghilang. Dimana Tsunade?" gumam Minato lirih. Suaranya sudah terdengar mulai parau.

Sasuke benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sedikit ia mengerti tentang bagaimana perasaan Minato saat ini. Jika ia salah bicara bisa saja terjadi hal yang tak di inginkan pada Minato.

Mereka diam beberapa saat. Sasuke dapat merasakan suhu tubuh Minato yang hangat dan suara napasnya yang terdengar berat.

"Aku akan memeriksa ruang makan. Siapa tahu ada jalan rahasia," ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Minato melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada pundak Sasuke dan membiarkan pemuda itu beranjak dari hadapannya. Minato masih menundukkan kepalanya seperti ia tak sanggup menegakkan kepalanya sendiri.

Sementara Sasuke mulai mengamati seluruh ruang makan itu. Ia buka seluruh rak yang berisi berbagai macam keramik dan porselen disana. Ia amati dengan amat sangat teliti tiap inci sudut ruangan itu. Tapi tetap ia tak mendapat petunjuk apapun.

Sasuke mulai kebingungan. Naruto mustahil meninggalkan ruang makan itu melalui satu-satunya jalan keluar yang ia lewati tadi. Jika Naruto melewati pintu itu pun pasti Sasuke mengetahuinya. Ia tidak akan percaya jika Naruto menghilang begitu saja. Apalagi jika disangkut pautkan dengan sihir. Ia adalah pemuda yang selalu mengandalkan logika. Makanya, ia sangat yakin jika ada suatu trik saat Naruto menghilang.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Minato, "aku akan mencari Tsunade."

"Untuk apa?"

"Barang kali dia tahu sesuatu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Lelaki paruh baya tadi mulai bangkit. Langkah pertamanya gontai. Tapi ia terus berusaha melangkah. Sementara Sasuke masih terpaku menatap punggung Minato yang mulai menjauh.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan?

"Minato-_san_!"

Minato menoleh, menatap Sasuke dengan sepasang mata sayu. "Aku akan membantumu!"

**.**

Dalam beberapa kali kedipan pertamanya, Kushina belum juga melihat jelas. Kepalanya begitu terasa sakit dan pusing. Tiap kali ia menggerakkan kepala, pusing melandanya seperti kepalanya itu bagai balon berisi air yang diguncang-guncangkan.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai kelopak matanya yang terasa pegal mau terbuka. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruangan berukiran seperti tanah.

Tanah?

Kushina bahkan tidak yakin jika itu hanya sebuah motif. Atau langit-langit itu benar-benar tanah. Hei, jangan-jangan ia berada di dalam ruangan bawah tanah, pikir Kushina mulai gelisah.

Apalagi tidak ada satupun ventilasi udara di ruangan itu. Sehingga ruangan itu terasa panas dan pengap.

Setelah dirasa tidak terlalu pusing, Kushina berusaha bangkit dari pembaringannya. Kini ia pun dapat melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan bebas. Satu-satunya penerangan yang ada diruangan itu adalah cahaya jingga temaram yang berasal dari lampu minyak yang digantung tepat di tengah ruangan.

"Aku.. dimana?" gumamnya sendiri.

Kushina mulai kalut. Dalam ketakutannya, ia duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Kepalanya ia tundukan. Ia tidak ingat jika ia kemari. Ah, ia tidak tahu mengapa dirinya ada di ruangan itu. Bahkan lokasi tepat ia berapa pun tidak tahu.

Kushina mulai memikirkan kejadian-kejadian horror yang mungkin akan terjadi pada dirinya. Hal mengerikan yang pertama kali terlintas dalam pikirannya adalah kemunculan Hyuuga Hinata yang membuatnya kian meremang.

Seperti yang dikisahkan Minato sebelumnya, disaat sosok _countess_ kastil itu muncul, ia selalu meneriaki pasangan suami isteri itu. Tidak ada suara yang terdengar atau hentakan-hentakan tubuh transparan berkilau yang dirasakan. Hanya saja –mengerikan.

"Minato.." suaranya terdengar parau. Ia merasakan sesuatu menahan suaranya keluar dari tenggorokannya. Bulir air mata mulai menumpuk disudut matanya.

Sadar tak ada gunanya jika ia menyerukan nama orang-orang kesayangannya, Kushina menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan mulai memikirkan kronologi bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat itu. Terakhir samar-samar ia ingat, saat dirinya, Minato, Naruto, dan Sasuke kembali ke kastil. Kepalanya yang sudah pusing saat itu tidak mengingat percakapan saat Tsunade menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Tanpa mempedulikan yang lain, ia langsung melesat meski sempoyongan menuju kamarnya sebelum Minato membimbingnya. Kushina juga samar-samar masih mengingat saat ia merebahkan tubuh lemahnya sebelum terlelap.

Ah, iya! Saat itu ia benar-benar terlelap –bukan pingsan. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia sampai tidak sadar? Kushina bukanlah penderita _sleep_ _walking_.

Kushina melihat arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul satu dini hari lewat.

Wanita itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan. Banyak sekali tumpukan buku-buku tua yang terlihat usang. Sebuah meja kayu terletak di tengah ruangan –tepat dibawah lampu minyak. Dan sebuah lemari kayu usang dekat dengan pintu kayu ruangan itu.

Kushina langsung memutuskan untuk mencoba keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia berjalan tertatih menuju pintu kayu di sudut ruangan. Ia kebingingan karena tidak ada kenop di pintu kayu itu. Namun pintu itu tidak dapat dibuka. Ia pun menyimpulkan jika pintu itu terkunci dari luar ruangan.

Kushina belum putus asa. Ia mencoba mendorong dan menarik pintu tua itu. Tapi tetap tidak terbuka. Ia hanya dapat mendengar engsel-engsel pintu itu berderit karena longgar. Daun pintunya pun kemungkinan sudah rapuh. Namun masih kuat menahan dobrakan tubuh Kushina. Jika kondisi tubuhnya lebih sehat dari yang sekarang ini, mungkin ia mampu mendobrak pintu kayu tua itu.

Sementara di tempat yang lain –tepat di puncak menara jam kastil dimana Naruto dan Tsunade kini berada. Sejak mereka sampai, Tsunade tidak berbicara apapun selain menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggu. Naruto hanya dapat mematung di sebelah lubang tempat jalur rahasia yang sebelumnya mereka lewati, melihat keanehan luar biasa di depan matanya.

Bagaimana tidak, Tsunade yang selama ini tampak ramah meskipun misterius tiba-tiba berubah. Wanita itu terlihat begitu dingin dan terkadang acuh menanggapi ucapan Naruto. Apalagi ia kini tengah sibuk menorehkan kapur putih membentuk lingkaran raksasa yang memenuhi lantai puncak menara jam itu. Di dalam lingkaran raksasa itu pun Tsunade juga menggambar ukiran berbentuk aneh dan misterius.

Naruto merasa seperti berada di film-film horor fantasi yang sering ia tonton –dimana lingkaran yang digambar Tsunade adalah lingkaran mantera sihir. Ia pun langsung membayangkan Tsunade adalah seorang penyihir yang sedang membuat lingkaran sihir untuk suatu ritual. Ah –mungkin saja bayangan Naruto itu benar. Walau ia sangat tidak mengharapkannya.

Naruto yang kian sadar dari lamunannya mulai berani untuk bicara. "Untuk apa kau membuat semua ini, Tsunade?"

Tsunade tiba-tiba mengangkat kapur putih yang ia gunakan dari atas lantai. Menatap kesal ke arah Naruto, kemudian mendecih kesal. Naruto sampai bergidik ngeri saat balik menatap wanita itu. Ia sendiri dapat merasakan aura yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya dari Tsunade.

Hanya beberapa detik Tsunade menatap Naruto. Sukses membuat pemuda itu terpaku lagi beberapa saat. Kemudian ia kembali menggoreskan kapur yang ia genggam di permukaan lantai kayu itu lagi.

Naruto semakin resah. Ia semakin tak ingin berada di tempat itu –apalagi hanya berdua dengan Tsunade. Naruto ingin segera melangkahkan kakinya dan berteriak memanggil Sasuke. Tapi, kegelisahannya malah membuat kedua kakinya tak bisa bergerak.

Tsunade tiba-tiba bangkit –membuat Naruto terlonjak terkejut. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke sebuah peti kayu besar yang dirantai. Tsunade terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat lirih, sampai Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya. Tak lama, tiba-tiba rantai yang menyegel peti itu terbuka dan jatuh sendiri tanpa sebab. Naruto yakin itu!

"Maaf menunggu lama, Naruto. Tapi, tunggulah sebentar lagi," ucap Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Tsunade? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" suara Naruto awalnya terdengar agak parau, "kau berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Bahkan, kau bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke dan dia tak perlu tahu juga."

"Apa kau pernah mendengar dongeng Rapunzel –seorang gadis cantik yang dikurung di puncak menara? Kisah Rapunzel disini bukanlah seorang gadis yang memanjangkan rambutnya. Disini–"

"Hentikan, Tsunade! Jangan bertele-tele!" hardik Naruto. Namun, tidak digubris oleh Tsunade.

"–Rapunzel disini lebih kejam dari sang penyihir yang mengurung dirinya di dalam menara. Ia memanjangkan usianya sampai menjadi sesosok makhluk yang tak bisa diterima oleh teori ilmiah di duniamu." Tsunade terus berbicara meskipun Naruto memintanya berhenti. "Malah sang penyihir berperan juga sebagai ksatria yang akan menyelamatkan–"

"Sasuke bilang, kau sebenarnya sudah mati, Tsunade," potong Naruto tiba-tiba. Dan ucapannya barusan sukses membuat Tsunade terdiam.

Dalam beberapa menit keduanya diam. Tsunade yang awalnya mematung, tiba-tiba tertawa lantang.

"Ahahaha, Uchiha-_san_ bilang begitu?"

Perasaan Naruto tiba-tiba kembali gelisah.

"Jahat sekali!" tsunade kembali tertawa mengejek.

"Kalau Tsunade yang sebenarnya sudah mati, lalu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Tsunade kembali terdiam. Ia menampakkan seringainya pada Naruto. "Aku?"

Naruto kembali merasakan suasana mengerikan membelenggu seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tanyakan saja pada _Ojou_-_sama_!"

**.**

"Minato-_san_, lebih baik kita jangan bergerak sembarangan," napas Sasuke sudah sesak. Ia terengah-engah. Terlebih lagi Minato yang sangat resah jika mereka diam dan melambat.

"Lebih baik kita memikirkan dulu dimana kemungkinan Kushina-_san_ dan Naruto berada," usul Sasuke sambil mengatur kembali pernapasannya supaya lebih tenang.

Tubuh Minato perlahan melemas. Sebagian dirinya setuju dengan saran Sasuke. Namun, sebagiannya lagi ingin segera mencari Kushina dan Naruto lagi. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di lantai dua –tepat di lorong kamar Minato.

Mengikuti langkah panik Minato, Sasuke akui memang melelahkan. Apalagi tujuan pria itu tidak jelas. Mereka sudah benar-benar memeriksa tiap ruangan di kastil itu, namun semuanya terkunci. Seakan seluruh pintu keluar dari kastil itu pun terkunci dan mereka terkurung di dalam bangunan megah itu.

"Aku.. ke toilet dulu. Kau tunggu saja disini, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke hanya mengiyakan dan menatap punggung Minato yang menghilang di balik lorong itu. Lokasi toilet tujuan Minato mungkin tidak jauh. Cukup menyusuri lorong itu lalu belok kiri. Mungkin ada kira-kira 15 meter –mengingat besarnya kastil tempat mereka berada.

Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya longsor ke lantai –melepas sejenak lelah sambil menunggu Minato kembali. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat kembali adakah petunjuk untuk menemukan Naruto dan Kushina. Kepalanya malah dirasa semakin sakit memikirkannya. Perlahan, Sasuke membuka matanya.

Minato belum kembali. Ini tidak wajar, pikirnya. Kecuali Minato ke toilet untuk mandi, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Sasuke memutuskan untuk beranjak –menjemput Minato. Ia susuri lorong yang tadi ia lewati pria blonde tadi. Berbelok kiri, berjalan beberapa langkah, kini ia berada tepat di depan pintu toilet.

"Minato-_san_?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Minato-_san_?" ulang Sasuke.

Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Minato-_san_?" suara Sasuke meninggi diiringi ketukan di pintu.

"Minato-_san_, kau masih di dalam?"

Jika Minato bukan orang tua, mungkin Sasuke sudah mengamuk karena diacuhkan.

Sasuke memegang kenop pintu dan iseng memutarnya. Tak terkunci. Detakan jantungnya dirasa kuat seketika. Dapat ia rasakan tiap dentuman organ vitalnya di dada kirinya.

"Minato-_san_, pintunya tidak terkunci."

Tak ada niatan aneh ketika Sasuke membuka pintu di hadapannya. Ia hanya ingin mengecek –memeriksa apakah Minato ada di dalam atau tidak.

Minato tidak ada.

"Izuna-_kun_!"

Sasuke menoleh, mendapati sosok gadis misterius yang sudah familiar baginya. "Hyuuga Hinata."

**.**

_Yakushi Kabuto mengintip ke luar jendela meski diluar gelap. Cahaya bulan tidak terlalu terang, namun mata rabunnya dapat menerawang keluar. Samar –ia melihat _ojou_-_sama_-nya diam-diam masuk ke dalam area kastil._

"_Kau bertemu dengannya lagi, _Ojou_-_sama_?" gumamnya sendiri._

_Ekor matanya mengikuti tiap gerakan Hinata mengendap-endap masuk. Wajah gadis itu tampak bahagia. Aneh –menurutnya, padahal sebelumnya ia begitu terpuruk karena eksekusi Tsunade._

"_Yakushi?"_

_Pria bersurai kelabu itu berbalik. Matanya bertemu dengan amethyst mirip gadis tadi, tapi pemiliknya berbeda._

"_Neji-_sama_."_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini sudah larut," tanya majikannya itu._

"_Patroli. Aku biasa melakukannya ketika semua orang sudah tidur."_

_Hyuuga Neji menerima jawaban butler kastil itu tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut._

"_Hei, bagaimana menurutmu orang-orang dari Oto itu?" Neji tampak serius memulai topik pembicaraan barunya._

"_Sejujurnya, aku kurang percaya pada mereka. Dan, mereka pun tampaknya juga kurang percaya pada kita," jawab Kabuto, "Anda mau kemana, Neji-_sama_? Tidak biasanya Anda keluar kamar di jam larut seperti ini."_

"_Aku mencari Hinata. Dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Apa kau melihatnya, Yakushi?"_

_Yakushi Kabuto menerawang keluar jendela sejenak, "tadi aku melihatnya di dapur, mengambil air minum," jawab Kabuto bohong. Padahal sebenarnya ia baru saja melihat Hinata mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kastil._

_Neji menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban Kabuto. "Oh, syukurlah. Beberapa hari ini aku sering bermimpi buruk tentangnya."_

"_Seperti apa?"_

"_Dia bunuh diri."_

**.**

**つずく**

**.**

**Hallo~**

Kira-kira udah berapa lama ya gak update *nyengir #ditendang.

Kepala Author penuh sama cerita dari fandom lain, jadinya The Clock Tower terlupakan deh, gomengomengo.. Author sempat kehilangan feel fic ini, makanya sempat berhenti ngayal ini, dan malah buat fic lain *ngaret juga*

Yeah, silakan review lagi yah di chapter ini, meski pendek.. iya ga sih?


End file.
